


Revelations

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 86,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Marc's getting ready for the new season. Do a few events for the sponsors. Easy. Make sure the bike is ready to win a championship. No problem.Not drool over his teammate? That's going to be harder than he thought...





	1. Photograph

It all started with a picture.

Dani in a suit, getting ready for an event. Innocent enough, but to Marc it was a revelation.

Marc found himself staring at the photo, his mouth hanging open as he sat on the end of the bed in his boxers. His suit hung over the wardrobe door, waiting for him to get ready, but he couldn't take his eyes off Dani.

He felt like Dani was staring at him through the screen, his smile making him feel like it was for him and him alone.

In the end, a text message roused him from his thoughts, bringing him back to reality with a bump.

_Dani is my teammate, my friend, and nothing more._

But telling himself that didn't silence the thoughts running through his head.

*

The second that Marc locked eyes on Dani, he felt his heart skip a beat, and he blinked to cover his confusion.

Dani's skin was glowing under the soft lights in the hall, the lines around his eyes as he smiled making him look even more adorable, and the streaks of grey hair were the perfect finishing touch. Marc bit his lip, forcing his eyes not to wander as he stared into Dani's eyes, smiling as he approached.

Marc rushed in for a hug, the brush of Dani's stubble against his cheek sent sparks through his body and Marc just wanted to rub up against him, but he forced himself to step back, give Dani room to breathe.

"You're looking good." Dani accepted the drink that was waiting for him, the one that Marc had ordered knowing it was what Dani would have chosen.

Marc fought to keep the blush off his cheeks, to act normally, even though he wasn't sure what counted as normal any more.

"So are you." Marc stared at the drink in his hand, unable to meet Dani's eyes, the ice cubes clinking as his hand trembled.

He downed it in one, the warmth of the alcohol giving him the confidence to smile at Dani as he put the glass down on the bar.

"How's Alex recovering?" Dani's eyes showed nothing but concern, and Marc felt his heart flutter, his mouth dry as he waited on his mind to form a whole sentence.

"Good, he's taking after his hero and he's going to come back fighting." Marc laughed, making Dani jump, the perfect cover to hide his blushing cheeks as his eyelashes fluttered.

"That's good." Dani's soft chuckle was smooth like a still lake, calm and clear.

Marc had never had a problem finding things to talk about with Dani, but now his mind was grappling for something to say as he forced himself to stop staring at Dani's long eyelashes.

"How are your family?" Marc felt his body relax as Dani chatted away, oblivious to Marc's nervousness, and by the time Pol and Bradley came rushing in to join them, Marc almost felt like his old self again.

*

Having other people around helped take his mind off Dani, but Marc spent the night trying not to stare at him. Marc knew that he'd put on too much cologne, although there was nothing that he could do about it now. He'd been so focused on the picture of Dani that he'd ended up rushing to get ready, glad that his hair was easy to style, running his fingers through it in the lift as he headed down to meet the others.

It was easy just to sit and listen to everyone chatting away, the inevitable conversation of which was better – bikes or cars.

Marc kept nodding, laughing at the right points as Bradley told a story involving a grid girl, but none of it was going in. He couldn't keep his eyes off Dani, his leg jiggling as he drank his alcohol free beer.

Just the way that Dani's lips wrapped around the bottle sent his mind into overdrive, his warm brown eyes unfocused as he sipped.

Marc watched as Dani wandered up to the bar for another drink, his eyes glued to Dani's perfect rear, and he found himself licking his lips, the noise of the room fading away until there was only Dani. He found his heart racing with every step Dani took, watching as he returned until Dani was standing over him.

"I got you another drink." Dani held out the small glass of whisky and Marc felt a spark fly through his body when their fingers met.

"Thank you." Marc could feel his cheeks burning, and he downed the whisky in one, hoping that it would explain away the redness.

Dani shuffled closer so that they could talk, and Marc relished the feeling of Dani's warm breath against his ear, happy to bask in the closeness.

By the time that he was back in his room he was grinning, his body tingling as though he'd drunk three cans of Red Bull, and it took a warm shower before he had relaxed enough to sleep.

He was drifting off, the duvet snug around him, but he couldn't get Dani out of his mind.

***

Alex lay on his bed, staring at the bandages on his arms as he tried to will his body to heal faster. His phone was sitting next to him, for all the use it was. He'd tried using the voice commands, but it had ended up with him phoning Emilio, twice, and he'd accidentally changed the system language to Italian.

He tried a few more voice commands, but in the end all he managed was another call to Emilio.

Alex lay staring at the ceiling, wondering how the universe could be so cruel to him. There was only one person that he wanted to talk to, and he had no way of calling them.

He was drifting off to sleep when the buzzing of his phone jolted him awake, and he wriggled on the bed, careful with his injured arms. Alex struggled to work his way on to his stomach, his nose jabbing at the screen as he accepted the call.

"Hi."

"Hi." Alex didn't care that he sounded out of breath, he was grinning like an idiot just from the sound of their voice.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

***

Marc felt the weight of someone on top of him, the scent of Dani filling his nose as he leant up for a kiss. Soft, moist lips were teasing at his own, never quite giving Marc what he wanted, what his body was demanding.

His cock was hard and Dani was grinding against him, his warm brown eyes staring at him as he felt his orgasm ripple through him, leaving him breathless.

He tried to hold Dani close, but his hands couldn't get a grip on him, Dani's body soft and squishy.

_Squishy?_

Marc took a breath as his eyes focused on the room around him, his duvet bundled up between his legs. He rolled over to see that he was alone in the room, and he shivered as a cool breeze wafted over his crotch. Reaching down he flinched when he realised that his boxers were sticky.

It wasn't the first time that he'd had a wet dream, but he'd never come while thinking about a guy.

And not just any guy, he'd come while thinking about his friend, his teammate, his childhood hero.

Dani.


	2. Testing

Marc had tried to get Dani out of his mind, but it had been difficult with Dani there looking gorgeous on the other side of the garage.

Every time Marc looked over, there he was, with that little smile that he had just for him.

He knew that it was all in his mind, that it was nothing compared to the smile that Dani had when he was chatting to his girlfriend on the phone. But it didn't stop him spending each night looking at photos of Dani, and wondering what could be.

***

Andorra was cool compared to the sticky heat of Malaysia, but it did nothing to calm his desire for Dani.

He had an alarming collection of pictures of Dani on his laptop, all of which sent his mind into overdrive when he looked at them.

But he couldn't stop looking.

In the end, he deleted them all, wondering why he was having all these thoughts now.

_When was the last time that I dated someone?_

Marc tried to work it out on his fingers, but it was so long ago. He was still in Moto2 when he had a girlfriend, and that hadn't lasted long.

_Has it really been four years since I had a relationship?_

Marc thought back to all the one night stands that he'd politely declined, all the people that were more interested in his fame than him.

_Oh god, it's been four years since I've had sex…_

_That's what's wrong with me. I'm not interested in Dani, I'm just frustrated._

Marc felt his blood pressure drop, the worries of the last few weeks fading away as he set about finding the DVDs that he had stashed away. He'd found them in a box by the bin when he was a teenager, and then he'd kept them hidden under his bed, because Alex had been too young to be accidentally stumbling across them. At the time he'd never given a lot of thought to who the previous owner of the DVDs could be. Back then it was like finding forbidden treasure.

He grimaced at the titles, his dad had awful taste, and he put the DVDs away without a second glance.

It was time to do a little browsing.

Marc spent hours online, checking out videos on Pornhub and making himself a playlist, as well as ordering a few other things that had caught his eye.

Now he just had to wait for them to arrive.

*

The next day he was woken from his very realistic dream about Dani by someone knocking on the door. He hurried to get his jeans on, his zip grazing his half hard cock, and he let out a little yelp before rushing to the door.

Marc blushed when he saw the delivery guy, holding a damaged box repaired with clear tape leaving the contents on display.

"Er, thanks." Marc held his hands out for it.

"I just need a signature."

"Sure." Marc scribbled something on the pad. It looked nothing like either of his signatures, but it was enough for the delivery guy to hand him the package and leave.

He was staring at his purchases, visible to all, including the 'toys' that looked a lot bigger in reality than they had in the pictures. And the giant bottle of lube that revealed far too much about his plans for the next few days.

The door securely shut behind him, Marc felt his embarrassment fade away as his cock twitched. The only question left was, what did he want to watch first?

Seven minutes later, after he'd fought with the tv to get a video up on the screen. Lube and tissues sat on the coffee table, his jeans pulled down and cock out. He got a rush from doing something that he'd always had to hide, but now that he lived alone he could do whatever he wanted. Including watching porn in the living room at two in the afternoon.

Marc was ready to hit play, when his phone started buzzing.

"Hey bro, we're in Andorra, wanna hang out?" Alex's voice was unmistakable, and Marc didn't even have to ask who 'we' included. Tito was here too.

"Sure."

The line went dead and Marc let out a little groan, he was going to have to wait for his release, but the thought of rushing was unappealing. Zipping up his jeans he started to head towards the kitchen, when there was a knock on the door.

Marc hurried to hide all evidence of his planned activities, his socks slipping on the wooden floor as he shoved the package under his bed, throwing the lube and tissues after it.

He took a breath as Alex burst through the door, waving his key as though it had magical powers. Tito was standing behind him, holding a bag of food, and Marc didn't even have to ask what their plans were.

"Who wants a coffee?"

*

Tito was chatting away about his injuries, as Alex set about annihilating Marc's times in the F1 game. Marc felt like he was his old self again, glad for the company to take his mind off everything else.

Alex was oblivious to them, his eyes focused on the screen. Tito moved to grab his crutch, and Marc helped him to his feet, watching him limp towards the bathroom.

Marc went to make another pot of coffee. Alex didn't even blink as he took his half-full cup away, its contents long cold.

The kitchen was cool, and he placed his hands on the counter, leaning over until his forehead was touching the worktop, grounding himself as the kettle boiled.

"You okay there?" Tito's voice was filled with concern, and Marc jumped up, his manic grin shining out.

He hoped that was enough to stop Tito from worrying, and he held his hands out for a hug. Tito was the big brother that he'd never had, always looking out for him, pushing him to be better, and he was eternally grateful for his friendship.

"Worried about Viñales?" Tito gave his arm a little squeeze as he balanced on his crutch with his free hand, and Marc felt like everything was returning to normal.

"Nah, I've got it all under control." Marc laughed, glad that it was enough to make Tito smile, and he poured three cups of coffee. "Will you be there in Australia?"

"Looks like it'll be Qatar before I'm back on the bike."

"You'll get there, you're a fighter." Marc smiled as Tito flexed his arm, both of them acting like teenagers again.

"We all are." Tito grabbed a cup, as Marc balanced the other two, following him back to the living room where Alex was finally putting down the controller.

"Want to watch a film?" Alex stretched and yawned, accepting the cup of coffee as he wrapped his hands around it, sniffing at the fine wisps of steam visible in the cool air.

"Sure."

Alex went to stand up as Marc felt his blood run cold.

_Fuck, I only switched the screen off, I didn't close the tab with the video._

Sprinting across the room, Marc got to the tv before Alex did, switching it over to the DVD player before the screen had sprung to life, and he blushed as he looked at the films stacked up on the shelves.

_Take a deep breath, it's all fine. It's just Alex and Tito, your bros._

"What film do you want to watch?"

*

The sun set without any of them noticing, the temperature plummeting as they huddled together on the sofa.

Alex was the first to yawn, and Marc glanced at his watch to see that it had got late. There was no chance that Alex was fit to drive home now.

"You staying tonight?"

"Cheers, bro."

"Tito, you can have my bed, I'll sleep on the sofa."

"Too good to share your bed with me now?" Tito stuck his tongue out, and Marc thought back to the last time that they'd all hung out like this. It had been too long.

_Maybe this is what's wrong with me? I've just been missing my friends, my brothers. I focused on work last year, and I neglected everything else._

Marc smiled, the first smile that he meant, that he felt deep down in his soul, and he relaxed into the sofa.

"Just as long as you don't snore!" Marc threw a cushion at Tito, making sure that he aimed away from his injured knee. Tito batted it away, sending it flying into the air before landing exactly where Alex's cup of coffee was sitting.

Marc saw what was going to happen, and tried to catch the cushion before it landed, but he was too late. The coffee flew everywhere, Alex grimacing at the mess it made as Tito laughed.

Alex held his hands up, and Marc laughed, shaking his head as he went to find a cloth. He came back to find Alex texting someone with a smile on his face, and Tito teasing him about who it could be.

_Things are back to normal. This was all that I needed. To feel normal again._

*

Marc's skin glowed in the soft moonlight. He lay in bed next to Tito, his injured leg propped up on pillows, and Alex's feet between them as his soft snores filled the room.

"Just like old times." Marc smiled, stifling a laugh so as not to wake Alex. "You two crammed into my motorhome because you weren't allowed your own."

"All we need is your dad sleeping on the sofa." Tito giggled, and Alex's feet twitched, but then the snores started again, which only made Tito laugh more.

"I've missed this."

"Me too." Tito reached over so that his arm was resting on Marc's shoulder, Alex's feet twitching as he dreamt.

"We should do this more often."

Tito's smile shone through the darkness, the moonlight glinting off his eyes as he yawned.

"Night, Tito." Marc rolled on to his side, the warmth of sharing a blanket with his brothers making him feel safe and loved.

"Night, Marc."

Marc lay with his eyes closed until the sound of Alex and Tito softly snoring in symphony had faded, his mind calm as he drifted off to sleep. His unconscious thoughts filtered through and he started to dream.

_It would be nice if Dani was here._


	3. Qatar

Marc yawned, the time difference combined with the fact that Qatar was a night race almost took away the worst of the jet lag. But there was something about the darkness that made him feel sleepy.

He shuffled towards the building that the press conference was going to be held in, pushed in the right direction by one of the team members. Sipping on his water, he turned round to tell Dani about something funny that had happened on the drive to the circuit, before realising that Dani wasn't there.

Marc resisted the urge to groan, his smile flickering into a frown for a second before bouncing back into his usual grin.

_Dani always makes the press conferences more bearable._

Waiting was the most boring part, but once it got going the questions were easy, and he answered them all with a smile. He listened to the other riders talk, and he was sure that he could make the rest of the press conference without yawning.

They were laughing as someone tripped over their words while asking about how many different winners there might be this year, and Marc smiled as he thought of Dani.

"I don't know if we will arrive nine, because that is a lot," Marc said, "But for me, five or six, yes."

Everyone's attention was on Vale as he went to answer the same question, and Marc listened to his answer.

"For me, all the riders in this table, plus Dovisioso, can win in the normal conditions, but everything is open for everybody, if you have mixed conditions."

Marc smiled, glancing down the table. He was about to say something to Dani when he realised that Dani wasn't there. Jorge gave him a little smile, clearly bored by Vale talking, but he wasn't able to share a joke with him, not the way he could with Dani.

He brought his thoughts back into focus, and he knew that Dani would win this year, he won every year.

"And Dani." Marc stared at Vale, the room hushed as they tried to work out what he was saying.

Vale looked confused, and Marc felt his stomach twist, would people think it was suspicious that he was defending his teammate? Dani seemed to be constantly on his mind.

"Pedrosa." Marc was smiling just from the mention of Dani's name, and he laughed as the rest of the room joined in.

"And Pedrosa! Yes, also Pedrosa, sorry, because in the pre-season he was in great shape."

Vale blushed, and Marc grinned, it wasn't often that the great Valentino Rossi looked embarrassed, or apologised.

That was a win of sorts.

He couldn't wait to tell Dani about it.

_Great, now I'm thinking about Dani again._

***

The first weekend of the season always meant that he had to do more things for the media. He managed to focus on it all, channelling his excitement as the race drew closer.

But first they had to get their photos taken.

He had to keep a flicker of unhappiness from crossing his face when he saw Tito shake hands with Vale. Tito was his friend, his best friend, and he didn't want Vale to take Tito away from him. A strange possessive urge came over him, and he didn't like it.

Tito didn't notice his smile waver, and they went back to talking. Everything felt easier with Tito by his side, chatting away as Marc found his eyes scanning the pit lane for any sign of Dani.

He kept telling himself that he didn't like Dani in that way. Dani was a handsome guy, but all that meant was that he had eyes, it didn't mean he had those sort of feelings for him. He told Alex and Tito how handsome they were, and this was the same. His feelings for Dani were just admiration, hero worship, and nothing more.

Plus he liked girls, liked them a lot. There was no way that he could be gay.

"Hello? Earth to Marc?" Tito laughed, and Marc blinked, his eyes widening as he smiled.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was asking, do you think that you can beat Maverick?" Tito rested his hand on Marc's shoulder, and Marc frowned.

"Here? Probably not. Over the season?" Marc winked, hoping that it was enough to convince Tito that he was his usual cheery self.

Tito didn't look convinced.

Luckily, Ignacio spared him from having to answer any more questions by asking them to get into position for the class photo, his frantic hand gestures pointing them all in the direction of the pit lane. Marc jumped up and swaggered towards the chairs that were sitting out for them, his eyes darting about as he looked for Dani.

The little tuft of grey hair was the first thing that caught his attention. Marc stared, captivated by Dani's beauty. Dani smiled and sat down next to him, Marc blinking as he stumbled to get through an entire sentence without tripping over his words.

He felt like he was basking in the glow of Dani's warmth, his soft voice making him feel squishy inside as he soaked up every word.

His inner fanboy was showing, and right now, Marc didn't care who saw it.

***

The happy, fuzzy feelings from talking to Dani had left him on a high, but now that he was alone in his motorhome they were fading away.

He'd tried to think of a casual way to ask Dani if he wanted to hang out, but tomorrow was quali, and Dani was always grumpy if he didn't get enough sleep. So Marc said nothing.

PlayStation controller in hand, Marc raced his way through the streets of Singapore as his eyelids drooped, the exhaustion of the day catching up with him. He grabbed his phone as he zombie walked through to the bed, flopping down on it without even bothering to untuck the duvet. It was too warm for it anyway.

His mind was still replaying the image of Dani striding up to him, clad in leather, tight over his rippling muscles. Dani was smiling at him as he stared, but then Dani was biting on his lip, his fingers teasing at the zip on his leathers.

The world went quiet, and Dani was the only other person around, his tongue poking out as he stared back, dark eyes black with lust.

Dani licked his lips, his eyes still locked on Marc's, making sure that he was watching as he inched his zip down, revealing soft skin and a wisp of chest hair. Even his scars were perfect in their imperfection.

He was drawn to him, as though Dani had his own magnetic field that was pulling him in. Marc dropped to his knees in front of him, looking up at Dani like he was a god, and he licked his lips in anticipation.

Dani slid his leathers down, revealing that he wasn't wearing any underwear, and Marc stared at his hard cock that was only millimetres from his lips.

Inhaling the smell of sex he admired Dani's cock, thick and standing proud, the purple head smooth and shiny, and Marc had to know how it felt against his tongue.

He took Dani's cock into his mouth, sucking him down as he felt his arousal grow, his muscles fluttering as his orgasm washed over him, leaving him breathless.

Marc took a deep breath, reality flooding in around him as he stopped sucking on his thumb, his other hand wrapped around his sticky cock. His eyes flew open, and he rolled over on to his back, wondering what it all meant.

_Oh god. I just… while thinking of Dani._

_Straight guys definitely don't do that._

*

The next few days Marc blushed every time that Dani was near, the memory of what he'd done glowing white hot in his mind.

It was no use trying to avoid Dani, since it would only look more suspicious, so he plastered on his cheery smile, and laughed at every joke.

***

"Where's Alex?" Marc glanced around the now empty Marc VDS garage, everything packed up and ready to be shipped to Argentina.

"I don't know. He stormed off after the race." Julià fidgeted with his wedding ring, and Marc rushed in to hug his dad. He'd seen what happened to Alex before his own race started, but there was no time to actually speak to him.

"I'll go look for him, he probably just needed a little time to himself."

Six messages and two unanswered calls later, Marc was running out of places to look for his baby brother. He'd come back to the garage, in case Alex had returned, but there was no sign of him.

Fumbling with sweaty hands he got his phone out of his pocket and called Tito. He chewed on his nails as he listened to the phone ring, time slowing as the shrill tone mocked him.

There was a click, and Marc didn't wait for Tito to speak. "Hey, is Alex with you?"

"No, I thought he was with you?"

"Nope, no-one's seen him since the end of the race."

Marc groaned and Tito made a sympathetic noise, the sound equivalent of a hug.

"I'll meet you at your motorhome."

The line went dead, and Marc jogged in the direction of his motorhome, hoping that when he got there he'd see not only Tito, but Alex too.

Tito was waiting by the door, but there was no sign of Alex.

"I've sent him a message, but there's no reply." Tito frowned, typing another message, the same question – where are you? – in the hope that the repetition would convey urgency.

Marc fumbled with the lock to his motorhome and he stumbled through the door, praying that he would see Alex sitting there, controller in hand and eyes locked to the screen.

But it was empty, everything still meticulous.

Marc checked the small bedroom, but the duvet was tucked in to the mattress, and there was no way that anyone could be hiding underneath it, even someone as skinny as Alex.

There was a buzzing sound, and Marc spun round to see Tito typing something. Marc stared at him until he explained.

"Alex says he's fine, and that he's with a friend."

"A friend?"

Tito held up his phone so that Marc could see the message, and Marc found himself checking his phone, wondering why Alex had answered Tito and not him.

Marc slumped down on the sofa, Tito squishing in next to him as Marc reached for a few beers. He opened two before putting the third one back down, a strange reminder that Alex was missing.

"To better races."


	4. Argentina

Marc had been horny ever since he'd got back from Qatar, but he hadn't quite worked up the courage to try any of the toys that he'd bought. Every time he took them out from where they were hiding under the bed, he'd ended up laughing at them, which kind of disrupted the mood.

In the end he found himself scrolling through Dani's Instagram, wondering why he was torturing himself like that. He went to get a shower, the image of Dani staring at him through the screen still rushing through his mind.

The cool water wasn't enough to deter his hard cock, and he found himself lazily stroking his erection, the contrast of hot and cold arousing. He slumped to his knees, his forehead resting against the wall as he scrunched his eyes shut, picturing Dani towering over him, his dark eyes looking down at him as he sucked him off.

Marc bit down on his lip, his hand stroking faster as the echoes of his gasps and moans made it sound like he wasn't alone in the shower.

The water coursed over his body, and he imagined Dani's hands running through his hair, tugging at it as he got closer to his release.

Marc came with a jolt, the pleasure overwhelming as he gasped for air, the cool water running over his sensitive cock causing more aftershocks as he stumbled to his feet, washing away all evidence of what he'd been up to.

His mind came back to something that he'd been worrying about for a while now.

_Straight guys don't do things like this, they don't watch porn with two guys, or get off on the sight of their cute teammate._

_I'm definitely not straight._

*

Marc was sitting on the end of his bed, his wet hair dripping down his back as he chewed at his nails, wondering who he could talk to about all this, and his mind came back with only one name.

Tito.

Normally he told Alex everything, but he needed to get his thoughts in order first.

Reaching over to where his phone was sitting, he scrolled through until he found the right number, hitting the call button as he felt his stomach twist into knots.

The second the call connected Marc started talking, needing to blurt it all out before his confidence deserted him.

"Hey, are you still coming to Barcelona tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna come up to Andorra and hang out?"

"Sure."

Marc could hear Tito smile, and he felt the nerves fade away. The conversation turned to bikes, as always, but Marc couldn't stop a yawn from escaping.

"Sorry." Marc stifled another yawn, glancing at the time on his phone.

"Go sleep, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks, bro."

"Night, Marc."

***

Marc spent the day training and tidying, keeping himself busy until Tito arrived, but he couldn't keep his mind off Dani. In a few days he was going to see him, and he was grinning at the thought of being near to him again.

The knock on the door made his heart pound, his stomach churning as his hands shook, and he found himself frozen to the spot.

_It's just Tito, you don't have to tell him if you don't want to. You can see how things go, try and figure out how he'll respond._

There was another knock on the door and Marc rushed to answer it, forcing himself to smile as he tried to stop his hands from trembling.

But he couldn't fool Tito.

"What's wrong?" Tito's long arms wrapped around him, taking away the worst of his worries. He felt his old self flooding back, the Marc that was confident, who didn't apologise for who he was.

"I…" Marc paused, he didn't want to do this standing in the hallway. "Do you want a coffee?"

"Sure." Tito's lips grazed his cheek and Marc smiled, he was on familiar ground again.

Marc laughed out loud, the tension fading as he saw the confusion on Tito's face.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Tito ducked down so that he could look Marc in the eyes, and it made Marc smile even more.

"I'm okay." Marc strolled in the direction of the kitchen, Tito sliding out of his shoes, leaving them neatly by the door before heading to the living room. Marc was aware that his need to have everything tidy and in order bordered on obsessive, but it was one of his many little rituals that kept him calm, and Tito knew that.

The time it took to make the coffee gave Marc enough time to think, and to come up with a plan of how to bring up the subject with Tito.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah." Tito took the cup of coffee from Marc's hand, waiting for him to put the film on before taking a sip.

Marc made himself comfy on the sofa, trying to make everything seem natural when it all felt strange. Normally he'd be sitting as close as he could to Tito, neither of them had any concept of personal space around each other. But now he was sat at the other end of the sofa, feet tucked under as he sipped at his coffee, somehow unable to make eye contact with Tito.

The movie was a nice distraction, _X-Men_ was a film they'd watched hundreds of times before. Marc knew that he wouldn't be able to focus on the race this weekend if he didn't talk to Tito.

"Rogue's hot, don't you think?" Marc tried to sound casual, but he wasn't sure he succeeded.

_You can just tell him, you don't have to play this game. Tito knows lots of embarrassing secrets about you and yet he's still your friend._

"Yeah." Tito nodded appreciatively, and Marc took a deep breath, steadying himself for the second phase of his plan.

"Did you know she's bisexual?" Marc heard his voice waver, his hands clasped tight around the coffee cup that was long since empty, using it as a shield.

Tito nodded, but the smile on his face morphed into a look of concern.

"I know, and it's cool."

"Cool?" Marc's eyes went wide, he was trying to work out if Tito already knew he was bi, and if this was his way of letting him know.

"Yeah, it's probably the only thing I'm ever going to have in common with a movie star." Tito grinned, and Marc froze, his eyes scanning as his mind reeled.

_Did he just say what I thought he said? How could I not know that about my best friend?_

"You're bi?"

"Surprise?" Tito held his hands out as though he'd appeared out of thin air, his eyebrows raised as he stared at Marc, waiting for a response.

Marc laughed, tears streaming down his face as he doubled over, Tito rushing to take the coffee cup away from him.

"What's so funny?" Tito rested his hand on Marc's arm, and Marc reached out to hold on, but he couldn't stop laughing.

Marc gasped for air, composing himself for a second only for the laughter to bubble over again.

"I asked you here because I wanted to talk to you…" Marc took a deep breath, his grin wide as he finally felt at ease. "I'm bi too… and I have the biggest crush on Dani and I think that I'm going crazy."

"Dani's an attractive guy." Tito stuck his tongue out as Marc groaned, burying his head against Tito's shoulder.

"You don't have to tell me." Marc nudged Tito in the ribs, shaking his head as Tito stroked his back, waiting for him to speak. "I've had a crush on him for so long that I thought I just really admired him, you know?"

Tito snorted in laughter, and Marc could feel him nodding.

"I can't believe that it took me this long to figure it all out." Marc groaned again, snuggling in closer, his smile returning to its normal grin that bordered on manic. "I always thought these feelings just meant that I wanted to be friends with them."

Tito's hoodie was soft against his skin, and Marc cuddled in, glad that his best friend understood.

"Why did you never tell me that you were bi?" Marc sat back so that he could look at Tito, arranging himself so that he could give Tito space to breathe without breaking physical contact, their legs still touching as Tito shrugged.

"There never seemed a right time to bring it up. All we talk about is bikes and racing." Tito laughed, and Marc nodded, it was true, bikes would always be their first love. "I nearly told you, long ago when I had a crush on Pol."

"Pol? Espargaró?" Marc howled with laughter as Tito blushed, covering his face with his hands as Marc tried to get control of himself and failed.

"Yes, how many Pols do you know?" Tito shook his head, and Marc gave Tito a playful shove, both of them laughing about their crushes. Marc felt giddy, he had a friend who actually understood what he was going through.

"I'm sorry." Marc took a deep breath, the laughter bubbling over as he assembled all his thoughts. "I've been thinking about this for months and it's all just so surreal."

Tito brushed a strand of hair off Marc's forehead, and Marc shuffled closer, wanting reassurance in the form of hugs.

"You can talk to me, there's nothing that you can say that will shock me."

So, Marc told him _everything._

By the end Marc was blushing, wondering what had possessed him to tell Tito exactly what he had done while thinking about Dani. "It's all so embarrassing."

"It's not that embarrassing." Tito giggled, and Marc found himself laughing too, but it trailed off when his mind came across the one thing that it couldn't quite deal with.

"And Dani has a girlfriend."

"I know." Tito held Marc a little tighter, making him feel young. He wasn't used to having someone look out for him, but he liked it.

"How did you get over your crush on Pol?"

"He wasn't available, so it just kind of faded away over time." Tito snorted in laughter, and Marc couldn't comprehend that, he'd only ever had a crush on Dani and it was intense.

"I've had this crush for so long, that it feels like it's a part of me."

"Everyone remembers their first crush that made them really question their sexuality." Tito shifted so that his leg wasn't trapped under Marc, and Marc mumbled his apologies as he sat back. "It's just strange that you ended up teammates with yours."

_Yeah, that is weird, most people never meet their heroes, but I work with mine._

Marc's stomach grumbled, making them both laugh, and Marc felt lighter. He had been worried that Tito would reject him and he would lose his best friend, yet it had actually made them closer.

*

Food had been a blessing, Marc hadn't eaten due to the nerves, and it was nice to spend the rest of the day hanging out. Only now did he realise that all this had been weighing on his mind, and it was nice to have a little bit of himself back.

He felt like he was going to be able to focus on racing, rather than Dani, and that would be a big help this weekend.

That night Tito stayed, not wanting to leave Marc alone, and Marc was grateful for that.

There had been no question about whether they would share a bed or not, both of them curling up together as Marc felt at ease with the world.

Now he just had to figure out a way to tell Alex and his family, and hope that they would be as understanding as Tito.

***

It was a long trek to Argentina, but Marc felt confident, and he knew he could have a good weekend. The thought of seeing Dani again was what kept him going, and he'd spent a lot of the flight watching old interviews with Dani just so he could hear his voice.

His time with Dani had been limited to media sessions and engineering briefs, but Marc had loved every second of it. He'd spent the morning trying not to look too much like a love-struck teenager when he glanced across the garage at Dani.

Tito had been checking up on him, which was sweet, and they were sitting watching Alex in FP1 when the camera panned round to show Alex crumpled on the ground, clearly in pain.

Marc didn't even wait for them to show the replay, he was rushing down to Alex's garage, hoping that it looked worse than it was.

He got there too late, but at least his dad had confirmed that Alex wasn't injured, and that was all that mattered. But Marc wanted to see Alex, check for himself that he was okay.

Wandering through the endless collection of motorhomes and stacks of spares, Marc realised that Alex could be hiding anywhere.

"Alex!"

Desperation washed over him, and he found himself yelling Alex's name, hoping that he could hear him over the buzz of the people.

He heard a door slam open, and he spun round to see an Alex, but not his Alex. Rins was standing there, crutch in hand as he limped over to him.

"Have you seen Alex around? I'm worried about him."

Rins pulled a funny face, his smile fading when he saw that Marc was serious. "No, I've not seen him today."

Marc wanted to ask more questions, but if Alex wanted peace and quiet, he would have found a good hiding spot. He was always the best at hide and seek as a child.

"Hey, bro."

Marc saw Alex strolling towards him, a smile on his face, and Marc felt relief flood through his body.

He stood on his tiptoes so that he could hug Alex, and the sound of him wincing in pain made Marc want to protect him from all of this. But injuries came with the job, and it was worth it for the unbeatable feeling when he stood on the top step of the podium.

"At least I've got all my bad luck out of the way for the weekend."

Alex let out a little self-depreciating laugh, and Marc crossed his fingers, he needed it to be true.

***

It wasn't true.

Marc had tears in his eyes after he saw Alex come off his bike, second would have been a good result. Not as good as a win, but still a solid result and a step towards winning a championship.

He vowed to put on a good race for his brother. And for Dani.

It didn't even last four laps.

The bike was sliding out from underneath him, and there was nothing that he could do to stop it.

Rushing to meet the gravel, Marc braced himself for impact. But before he even stopped rolling, he knew it was race over.

*

Marc had looked everywhere for Dani when he got back to the garage, but there was no sign of him. He'd seen the replay of Dani's crash, and he wanted to make sure that he was okay. Getting changed out of his leathers he headed out, aiming for Dani's motorhome.

Alex was waiting for him at the back of the garage, and the comfort that he got from the hugs outweighed the pain of the bruises.

They were heading towards Marc's motorhome when they saw Rins struggling to walk fast with his crutch, and Alex rushed over to help him.

"Have either of you seen Jorge? He's sending me sad texts but he's not in his motorhome." Rins fumbled with his phone, checking for messages but there was nothing.

Marc's phone buzzed, and when he saw it was from Tito he thought about ignoring it while they hunted for Jorge, but they could use all the help that they could get.

Tito        Are you okay?

Marc      Yes

Marc      Strange question, have you seen Jorge?

Marc      Rins is worried about him

Tito        Even stranger, he's here and it seems like he's drunk

Tito        But it's alcohol free beer that he's drinking…

Marc      We're on our way

"He's at Tito's motorhome." Marc led the way as Rins hobbled along, helped by Alex.

It didn't take them long to get there, Tito waiting by the door, chewing on one of the cords for his hoodie as the fine rain drizzled down on them.

They followed Tito inside, and the first thing that they saw was Jorge slumped down on the sofa, clinging to his beer bottle.

Jorge's eyes went wide when he saw Rins, on the verge of tears as he rushed over to him, helping him to a seat. Big brother mode was activated, and it had a sobering effect on Jorge. He made sure that Rins was able to rest his leg comfortably on the little table, before slinging his arm around Rins, holding him close while Tito went to fetch everyone a beer.

Marc hadn't realised that he was unconsciously mimicking Jorge, Alex cuddled under his arm as he ruffled his hair, telling him that it was all going to be okay, that it was just one race.

His phone was digging into his bum, and he slid it out of his pocket, staring at it as he wondered if he should send Dani a text.

Marc       I hope you're okay after your crash

Marc      We're in Tito's motorhome if you want to drown your sorrows with us :P

Dani       Thanks but the girlfriend's here, she's going to take good care of me ;)

The winking face made the bile rise in his throat, but he wasn't sure what else he expected. He'd been so focused on Dani all weekend that he hadn't noticed his girlfriend hanging around the garage.

Marc took a sip of his beer, trying to look like he was listening to what people were saying. It was mostly talk of racing, and injuries, and Marc found his attention drifting.

He couldn't stop himself glancing at Jorge, the way that his lips wrapped around the beer bottle had him biting at his lip, and Marc felt a blush creeping on to his cheeks. Every time that Jorge looked in his direction he looked away, Tito keeping the conversation going as the little ones started to look exhausted after a long and tiring day.

Alex shifted uncomfortably, wincing in pain at his bruises. "I'm not going to be able to sit down tomorrow."

Rins shrieked with laughter, doubling over as he clutched at his stomach, and the others chuckled. He was rolling around with how funny he found it, but then his leg fell of the table and he howled in pain, Jorge holding him tight as Marc helped move his leg so it was elevated again.

"I think I should take this one to bed." Jorge appeared to be in as much pain as Rins, but Rins managed a weak smile at Jorge's joke.

"I'll help you." Marc stood up, and Tito slid into his space, acting as a cushion for Alex.

"Thanks."

Marc was kind of surprised to see Jorge's caring side, he'd never thought of him as part of the 'big brother club' until now.

They practically carried Rins back to Jorge's motorhome, Jorge didn't want to leave him alone in case he needed anything during the night, although there wasn't a lot that he could do but offer comfort.

Marc headed back to find Tito and Alex curled up in bed, and he slid in beside them, Alex's soft snores filling the room as he tried not to rest his arm on any of his bruises.

Tito smiled, his blond hair looked silver under the glow of the lights outside. He'd had a good race today, and their crashes had overshadowed it.

"Congratulations on twelfth place."

"Thanks." Tito opened his mouth to speak, but Marc knew what he was going to say.

"It's fine, it's only one race." Marc moved so that his hand was resting on Tito's arm, making sure that he didn't disturb Alex. "I'm going to win races this season, it's only a matter of time."

Marc leant in so that he could whisper in Alex's ear, "And this one, he's going to win the Moto2 championship."

Alex grinned in his sleep, making them smile as they drifted off, Alex surrounded by hugs as he dreamt of being champion again.


	5. Austin

Sitting around the airport wasn't the fun part of his job, but it always gave him a chance to people watch.

Or more accurately, watch people who were watching him.

He could tell what they were thinking, wondering if he was actually Marc Marquez, or if he was just a guy that looked like him.

Others clearly knew who he was, and he could see the inner turmoil as people tried to decide if they were brave enough to come up and say hi, ask for an autograph or a selfie.

It used to be fun, but now he could see the way that people were looking at him.

He could see their lust.

Marc wasn't stupid, he knew that he was an attractive guy, but he'd never noticed people staring so openly, making their gestures obvious.

_Maybe they've all realised that I don't respond to subtle gestures._

_Maybe they know that they will never get a second chance to flirt with someone as famous as me._

Marc smiled to himself, he would probably never see any of these people again, so he might as well soak up the admiration while he could.

***

Marc was daydreaming about Dani, waiting for the press conference to start, when the sound of a chair scraping against the floor brought him back to reality.

Vale was shuffling closer, looking at him with a smile as Marc saw Maverick inching towards Cal until there was a noticeable gap in the middle.

_Two races, and they're already enemies. It's going to be a long year._

Marc gave Vale a little smile, the conversation easier now, the past long forgotten, made easier by the fact that all they ever talked about was how proud they were of their little brothers.

There was a strange vibe in the room, and Marc couldn't quite figure out what it was. He hadn't expected Vale to play nice with his new teammate, and he wasn't sure why Vale was being so friendly to him this season.

_I really don't want to be in the middle of Vale and Maverick's mind games._

Marc had to focus on the questions, his mind wondering what Dani was up to, and wishing that he was here, give him someone to share a joke with.

He could have sworn he saw something in Vale's eyes as they left the press conference, but he shrugged it off, putting it down to the bright lights.

There was no way that Vale was eyeing him up.

Was there?

***

Vale wasn't the only one, everywhere Marc looked people were staring at him, fluttering their eyelashes. Smiles that had a deeper meaning were the norm, and he could spot the faint blushes across their cheeks.

He told himself that it was just because of who he was, that everyone looked at the riders that way, but he couldn't quite make sense of it all.

Why was he only noticing this now?

***

Marc headed back to his garage, his leathers scuffed and his bike smashed up at the side of the track. He was glad that it was only a practice session, and he was already focusing on the race when he felt someone staring at him.

He turned round to see Jorge standing there, his eyes lingering, and Marc didn't know what to make of that.

He gave Jorge a little smile, but the smile he got in response was pure lust.

_This is so strange. Have people always been looking at me this way and I've just never noticed?_

Jorge's eyes were burning into him, starting a fire that flickered through his soul.

_Why am I thinking of Jorge in that way?_

_I can't handle another crush._

Marc scurried back to his garage, but he couldn't quite get Jorge out of his mind.

Dani returned at the end of the practice session, and normal service was resumed.

The way that Dani ruffled his hair back into place had Marc's mind going into overdrive, and he wondered if Dani could tell what he was thinking just from the way that he was looking at him.

He really hoped not.

Although he'd seen the photos of them together, he always looked like Dani's biggest fan, and he hoped that was all that Dani saw.

Admiration.

***

Of course there was going to be a party, no matter what their results. Alex's twenty-first deserved an epic celebration.

His win was just the icing on the cake.

Marc laughed out loud at his joke, even though he had only thought it.

He was surrounded by people, but all of them just laughed politely, and he could tell that they were only interested in one thing.

Sex.

Everywhere he looked, people were staring at him as the room started to spin. He grabbed on to the bar as he went to sit down, but he misjudged where the stool was, and ended up sliding off, landing in a heap on the sticky floor.

Tito came rushing over, and Marc was glad to see a friend.

"I think you could do with some fresh air."

Marc laughed, but the sight of Dani sipping at his beer sobered him up. He was making a fool of himself in front of Dani.

_This is so embarrassing. You haven't even spoken to him since you left the track. You're just staring at him like a love sick teenager._

Dani came over to help, and Marc gave Tito a look that hopefully Dani wouldn't recognise.

The 'leave us alone' look.

"I need to go check on the birthday boy, are you okay to look after Marc?"

Dani nodded, as Marc leapt up onto his feet, swaying slightly before grinning.

"I've got him." Dani smiled at Tito, as Marc slung his arm around his shoulder.

_This is going to be a good night after all._

*

Alex was hiding in the bathroom, texting someone, when Tito found him.

But they didn't even get a chance to say hi.

Marc burst into the bathroom, the door crashing open as he ended up on his knees, throwing up all the shots that he'd drunk with violent retches.

Dani was right behind him, and everyone looked at Tito.

"I'll take care of him."

Tito went to stroke Marc's back as he gasped for air, his eyes glazed over as he wiped his mouth with the tissues that Tito had handed him.

"Did Dani see me like this?"

Tito shook his head. "No."

Marc relaxed, slumping against the side of the stall as Tito helped him stay upright.

"I think it's time to call it a night."

*

The next morning Marc woke up with a funny taste in his mouth and a killer headache.

_I'll never drink again._

He tried to remember what happened, but his mind was a blank.

Tito was dozing next to him, Alex asleep on the sofa, somehow not looking like death even though Marc was sure that he'd drunk way more than he had.

_It must be because he's taller, he can handle his drink better._

Marc crept out, in search of coffee, and he got as far as the lift before bumping into a familiar face.

"Jorge?"

"How are you feeling this morning?"

Marc groaned and Jorge laughed, reaching out to rest his hand on Marc's arm. The warmth of his hand was comforting, and Marc felt at ease.

"In need of coffee."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Sure." Marc smiled, wishing that he'd bothered to put on clean clothes, or wash, but it was too late now.

"Did Alex enjoy his birthday party? I didn't get a chance to speak to him."

"You were there last night?"

"Yeah, but you were already very drunk when I arrived."

"Who invited you?" Marc covered his mouth, his eyebrows raised as the lift pinged to say that it had arrived. "Sorry."

Jorge smiled, and Marc could have sworn that there was a blush on his cheeks. "Someone invited Pol, and Aleix talked me into going."

They strolled in the direction of the hotel café, and Marc got a glimpse of the previous evening.

"Oh yeah… I invited Pol."

Marc grimaced, after a couple of drinks he had thought it would be funny to invite Pol, but since Tito had spent the night looking after him, the odds were that they hadn't got a chance to talk.

Plus Pol was engaged, and even if he wasn't straight, he wasn't the type to fool around. So it was probably for the best that Pol arrived just as they were leaving.

_I'm going to be apologising to Tito for a long time._

"How much did you drink last night?"

Marc laughed, shaking his head as he tried to work out how much he'd drunk, before running out of fingers and giving up.

The waiter didn't even have to ask if they wanted coffee, he just filled their cups and left.

Marc poured in a crazy amount of sugar, filling the cup to the brim with milk, before downing it all in one.

Jorge pushed his cup in Marc's direction, and he did the same with that one.

A phone buzzed, and Marc patted his pockets before realising that he'd left his phone in his room.

Jorge slid his phone out, and he frowned at the screen.

"I've got to go. Congrats on the win, and tell Alex happy birthday."

"I will." Marc smiled, the coffee swirling through his veins as he felt more awake.

And then he realised that for the first time in a long time, he hadn't been thinking of Dani.


	6. Jerez

Marc shuddered as he came, twitching as he writhed on the bed, his mind filled with thoughts of Dani. He let out a groan as he headed for the shower, he hadn't masturbated this much… ever.

If his teenage self had lived alone, he'd have been unstoppable. But living under his parents' roof, and sharing a room with Alex, had meant that he'd restricted playing with himself to showers in the morning and very quietly at night before he slept.

The cool water of the shower did little to calm his overactive libido, and he looked at his half-hard cock as he rolled his eyes, wondering what he'd done to deserve this.

(Yes, he'd spent a lot of his free time watching porn, but it didn't usually have this much of an effect on him.)

He rested his head against the cool glass, letting the water take all the tension out of his muscles, well, most of them. His cock was still standing to attention, the cool droplets splashing against it only adding to his arousal.

Marc found his fingers wandering, reaching round to tease at the hair behind his balls, the feeling of water rushing over his sensitive hole had him moaning in anticipation, and he knew what he wanted.

In the past he'd never thought of doing anything like it with his girlfriends, a few of them had brushed over his hole while blowing him, and that had been nice, but back then he'd never wanted anything inside him.

Now, it was all that he could think about.

He switched the shower off before slicking his wet hair back from his face, standing for a second as the water dripped down his body, the damp air sending shivers down his spine.

Grabbing a towel he roughly patted himself dry, not wanting to leave wet footprints through the house, and he headed towards the bed.

His heart was racing and his cock was painfully hard, the tip sticking out from his towel as he rushed over to the side of the bed, kneeling so that he could retrieve the box from its hiding place.

He no longer felt apprehensive about the size of the toys, his hole quivering at the thought of being filled, and his hand hovered over the smallest one before his instincts kicked in, telling him that he wanted something bigger.

It was a bit shorter than his own cock, and about the size that he imagined Dani's cock to be. Which was something that he'd spent a little too much time thinking about lately.

Grinning as he lay out on the bed, he was surprised by how warm the silicone felt, he'd expected it to be cool, cold even, but it had quickly absorbed the heat from his hand.

His towel was scrunched up underneath him and he smoothed it out, luxuriating in the feel of it beneath his fingertips, the slight roughness like the crackle of static electricity against his skin.

Spreading his legs wide he felt a rush as he exposed himself to the room, even though he was alone. He wasted no time in slicking up two fingers, grin on his face as he teased himself, but he couldn't wait any longer. He slid a finger in, gasping at the sensation, the slight stretch that gave way to pleasure, and he didn't hesitate in adding another finger, stretching himself wide as he nudged that spot, making him see fireworks every time he brushed against it.

Licking at his lips, he reached out for the toy, feeling the loss as he slid his fingers out. He wanted more, and fast.

Lubing up the toy he felt sparks run through his body, his muscles fluttering as he floated on the brink of orgasm, and he took a deep breath to steady himself.

He expected his body to put up some resistance as he pressed the toy in, but it slid in easily, helped by the generous amount of lube that was now trickling down his crack.

Imagining Dani filling him, towering over him, was all it took to have him stroking his cock, his slick fingers gliding over his sensitive skin as the toy pressed against his prostate, moving with every twitch of his muscles as he rushed towards his climax. He pictured Dani's dark eyes staring down at him, his body slamming into him, stretching him to the limit as sparks flew through his body, his cock shuddering and spurting warm come over his chest.

He was dizzy, floating on a cloud of endorphins as he shuddered with the aftershocks, clenching around the toy and prolonging the feeling of bliss. His breathing was ragged and his mouth was dry, but he felt amazing. He'd never thought that it could feel so good, and now he wanted more.

Brushing his hand over his nipple his cock sprung back to attention, and Marc pushed his head back against his pillow, closing his eyes as his instincts took over, guiding his hands to what felt good. He took his time, the frantic need now replaced by waves of pleasure that rippled through him.

By the time that he flew out to Jerez less than twenty-four hours later, he'd come so many times that he'd lost count, and he had a grin on his face that was going to be difficult to wipe off.

The lube and toys were stowed away under the bed, and he hoped that his sex drive would calm down now.

The rush of orgasm replaced by the rush of racing.

***

He'd barely made it to the track when his body had other ideas, and he found himself locked in his motorhome, frantically tugging at his cock, his lips compressed and nostrils flared as he gasped through his climax, quickly cleaning himself up before heading back to the garage.

Dani arrived that afternoon, and it sent his hormones into overdrive. Just being near Dani was enough to have him half hard, and Marc couldn't keep his hands off him, desperate to have contact with him.

He'd put a brave face on it, his usual grin hiding it all, but he felt like he was going to explode.

It took all of his effort not to rub up against Dani during the press conference, he tried to keep a respectful distance, but he couldn't stop staring at him. He was sure that he looked like Dani's biggest fanboy, but as long as that was all people saw, he was fine with that.

Sharing a motorhome with Alex had seemed like a great idea, but now he was locked in the bathroom, trying to come quietly as he wondered if he was going to end up with friction burns on his cock by the end of the weekend.

_Was that six, or seven?_

Marc groaned, the pitiful noise escaping his lips before he remembered that Alex was around.

"Are you okay, bro?"

Marc could hear the worry in Alex's voice, and he knew that he'd have to get some self-control before Alex was worried enough to talk to their parents about him.

"Yeah, just banged my hand on the towel rail." Marc emerged with a grin on his face, although he wasn't sure that he was fooling anyone with it, but Alex was calmer, and that was all that Marc wanted. "Ready for me to beat you at FIFA?"

Alex laughed, making himself comfy on the sofa as the tv sparked into life, showering them with light, and Marc finally felt at ease.

_Thank fuck it's over now, riding with a hard on would be a nightmare._

He lost spectacularly to Alex, but that didn't matter, because it had given him a chance to clear his head before getting on the bike tomorrow. And that was priceless.

"Are you okay?" Alex yawned, his eyelids drooping as he put the controller over by the tv.

"Yeah, just excited for the weekend."

Alex laughed, dragging himself to bed as Marc did the same, making sure that Alex was tucked in tight before turning the light off. Nothing had changed in nearly twenty years.

Marc drifted off into a dreamless sleep, smile still on his face as his subconscious mind mapped out a track that he knew by heart.

***

Marc woke up with a hard on, not that it was unusual for him, but he let out a little groan, hoping that this was just his body going through its usual early morning routine, and not a sign that his hyperactive sex drive was back with a vengeance.

He slipped off to the shower while Alex was still sleeping, Alex got to have a bit of a lie in since the Moto2 session was last.

Marc didn't even have to think, once he was in the shower his hand was automatically heading for his cock, stroking himself to climax without engaging his brain. His body shuddered as he came, and yet it wasn't satisfying.

He wanted more, but it hadn't even crossed his mind to pack any of his toys. Not that he'd have wanted to go through security with them. That could have been interesting, although Aleix and Pol were on his flight, and they would have got a laugh out of it.

Marc groaned as he rested his head against the wall of the shower, before rushing to get washed, not wanting Alex to worry about him any more than he already was.

He got out of the shower to see that Tito was sitting with Alex, and his parents were making sure that they both ate.

"Hi, we were starting to think that you were going to spend all day in the shower."

His mum and dad laughed at her joke, and Marc laughed, but he could hear how stilted it was.

"Just clearing my mind before getting on the bike." Marc shuffled towards the bedroom, clutching his towel as he tried to make sure that no-one got a glimpse of his half-hard cock.

At least his leathers would hide the worst of it, although it wasn't going to be comfortable to ride.

He could hear people whispering through the thin walls of the motorhome, and he knew that he was the topic of conversation. Even though he couldn't make out what they were saying, he recognised that tone of voice. People were concerned, and he was going to have to be extra cheery and enthusiastic to put their minds at ease.

Sliding into his jeans he noticed that his cock had got the message and lost interest, which was a blessing. He needed all the help he could to get through the day without embarrassing himself in front of Dani.

He didn't even last an hour.

His cock was pressing against the protective cup in his leathers, and he darted to the back of the garage, only to find Dani standing there.

"Hi." Marc leant against the wall, his arm resting next to Dani's head as he grinned manically, earning him a smile from Dani.

"Hi."

"Feeling good about the weekend?" Marc was trying for casual, but he sounded frantic. Dani went to step back but there was a partition in the way. Marc had him cornered.

"Yeah, always good to have the home advantage."

"Jajaja." Marc knew that his laugh was a little too loud, and he stepped back from Dani, giving them both some breathing space.

_I just want to rub myself against him._

Marc groaned internally, he was starting to feel like his cock was in control, and he licked his lips as he ran his eyes over Dani.

_Oh fuck, I need to leave before this crosses a line. Before this crosses any more lines._

"I need to pee before the session starts, bye."

Marc darted off out the back of the garage, heading for his motorhome even though there was a toilet not more than five metres from him.

He managed to knock one out and rush back to the garage with minutes to spare before the session started, but it didn't change the feeling of uneasiness that he felt every time he got a glimpse of Dani.

Even out on track he found himself admiring Dani's arse as he followed him, and he wanted to pull over and slap himself so that he could focus.

Marc was concentrating so hard that he didn't notice the chequered flag flying, and it wasn't until he saw other riders slowing that he realised the time.

Food was usually a guaranteed way to take his mind off things, but the second he got back to the garage he realised he had a bigger problem.

_It's not just Dani that I want to drag into a cupboard and ravage… it's everyone._

Looking around the garage there were more than a few people that he wouldn't mind spending some 'quality time' with, and they were making their feelings towards him obvious.

One mechanic was practically drooling at the sight of him and Marc felt himself getting hard, again.

_Why can't I control myself? Is this what sex addiction feels like? I knew I shouldn't have watched all that porn._

Marc stumbled towards the back of the garage, brushing away the people swarming around as he mumbled something about needing the toilet, which got everyone apart from his dad to back off.

He could feel his dad walking behind him, following him all the way to his motorhome as the urges faded.

Padding up the steps, the angle awkward with his boots on, he felt like his old self, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

_Maybe it's the heat? Or a full moon?_

Marc stumbled over to the sofa, laying out face down in the cool room, his dad's eyes still focused on him as he gathered all his thoughts.

"I'm fine, it's just been a frustrating day." Marc shuffled so that he was sitting upright, wishing that he'd bothered to get changed out of his leathers.

"Fifth isn't too bad, you've still got the afternoon session to go."

"I know."

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Marc could hear the worry in his dad's voice, and it confirmed his suspicions that everyone had been whispering about him earlier that morning.

_Anything? That I'm bi, and right now I'm hornier than I've ever been in my entire life. That there's half a dozen people, possibly more, in the garage that I would fuck if they just said the word._

"I'm good." Marc plastered on his best grin, as the sound of engines roared in the distance. Alex would be out on track, and he always appreciated Marc rooting for him. "I'm going to get changed and then we can go watch Alex."

Marc saw the concern in his dad's eyes, and no amount of smiling or bouncing around was going to change that. Not today. Hopefully he'd have a better session in the afternoon, and that would stop people from worrying about him.

He got changed slowly, hoping that he could get a little alone time, but his dad was waiting for him. Marc wondered what that said about the state of him that even his dad was unwilling to leave him alone.

They wandered down towards Alex's garage when Tito ran up to them, and Marc saw the little glance that he gave his dad.

Tito was in on this.

"Hey, do you want to go watch from the trackside?" Tito's smile was wavering, and Marc knew that they had hatched a plan to make sure that he wasn't left alone.

"Sure."

At least Tito already knew half of the things that he was worrying about. But his overactive sex drive… he wasn't sure that Tito would have an answer for that.

Standing at the edge of the track, the sun shining down on them as the bikes flew around the track, Marc felt his body relax, enjoying the space as Alex led the way.

Tito's arm snaked around his waist, and for a second everything felt like it was back to normal, that he would survive whatever the hell was happening to him.

"Are you okay?"

Marc groaned out loud, hoping that Tito would laugh, but he just kept staring, concern written all over his face.

"I'm fine, I don't know why everyone is worrying about me."

"Really?" Tito pulled Marc a little closer, his lips hovering over Marc's ear. "You've spent most of yesterday and today locked in the bathroom."

"I think it was something that I ate, but I'm feeling better now." Marc felt his stomach twist, he didn't like lying to people, but he couldn't deal with everyone fussing over him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Marc didn't feel sure, but there was nothing else he could say. He just hoped that the worst was over. As the session came to an end, Alex was top of the time sheets, and Marc felt like he was in control of his body again.

Hopefully that feeling would last for the rest of the weekend.

*

He was calm when he strolled back into the garage for FP2, a little bit of time chilling with Tito and Alex was what he needed, but then Dani smiled at him, and his cock was pressing painfully against his leathers.

It was only a friendly smile from Dani, nothing compared to some of the lustful looks that others in the garage had been giving him, and yet it sent his body into overdrive.

He smiled back, hoping that Dani couldn't see the desire and longing that was written all over his face the same way that he could.

Rushing to put his helmet on, he winced as his leathers chafed against his cock, and he was glad that no-one could see the look of pain on his face.

He didn't need any more people worrying about him today. Having his family fussing over him was enough.

Once he was out on track things got easier, softer, and he was able to focus on the bike, the rush of racing.

But that feeling didn't last long.

_Why does everyone have things printed on their bum? Why can't I stop staring at them?_

The devil faces on Jorge's bum were taunting him, and he got a flash of Jorge's devilish grin, his green eyes glowing with desire.

His cock twitched, and so did his bike, bringing him back to reality as he managed to keep the bike steady. Glad that it was all second nature to him, he thanked his lucky stars that he wasn't face down in the gravel right now. He wasn't sure how he'd explain a crash, especially when the cause was admiring Jorge's arse.

The rest of the session was a masterclass in keeping his mind on the bike, and he wasn't even concerned with where he was going to finish on the final time sheet. All he needed to do was keep the bike upright, and keep himself uninjured.

He could have cried with joy when the chequered flag waved, and he hoped that he could get through the debrief without wanting to jump any of his crew.

Gliding into the garage, he saw where he'd finished the session. Fourteenth, even with his mind scattered and unfocused, he'd still hoped for better than that. Top ten at least, but it wasn't to be.

Rushing to his seat, it felt like he was in a horror movie, people swarming around him, all looking like they wanted to devour him. And they weren't alone.

Marc used the folder to hide the fact that he was half hard, unable to focus on what was being said to him. He couldn't even look at people without wanting to lean over and kiss them, taste them, ravage them.

It took every ounce of strength that he had to keep control, to resist the urges that were getting stronger, more demanding.

He had to get out of here, he had to be alone.

Rushing out of the garage, mumbling something about needing the toilet, he headed out into the fresh air, his motorhome in sight.

And then he saw him.

Jorge.

Standing there with a grin on his face as he dragged his eyes over him.

Marc stared back, there seemed no point in pretending that he hadn't seen him, especially if Jorge was going to be so obvious about things.

"Good job today, looks like the hard work is paying off." Marc could hear how seductive his voice sounded, and he had no idea where that was coming from.

"Yeah, hopefully we can do the same in the race." Jorge was biting his lip, his hands tucked into his pockets in a way that drew Marc's eye to his crotch. "If we're lucky we can get a podium on Sunday."

Standing frozen to the spot, unsure of what to do next, Marc found that his hand was wandering lower, and he caught himself just in time.

Staring was one thing, but openly rubbing himself in public was a line that he didn't want to cross, no matter how much his body seemed to be screaming for him to do it.

He ran to his motorhome, slamming the door behind him when he saw Alex's leathers lying over the sofa, and he remembered that he wasn't alone.

_These urges are getting worse. If I'm having these sort of thoughts about everyone, will that include Alex?_

Marc shuddered in disgust, his hands shaking as the door to Alex's room opened, and Marc dashed for the bathroom, locking himself in before he could even look at Alex.

He rushed to get out of his leathers, pulling on a t-shirt and a pair of jogging bottoms that he'd left there.

His whole body was shaking as though he'd been through a high speed crash, and he couldn't understand why.

"Marc? Are you okay?"

Marc felt tears stream down his cheeks, he was anything but okay.

He curled into a ball on the floor, sobbing quietly, the sound of Alex banging on the door like a punch to the stomach.

"If you're not going to come out I'm going to get mum and dad."

"No!" Marc pounded his fist against the floor, and he wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. "Please don't get them."

"Then tell me what's going on." Alex sounded wiser than his years, but he wasn't fooling Marc, he could hear that he was worried, unsure of what to do.

"I can't explain, just please don't get mum and dad."

Marc heard footsteps, and he thought about opening the door, but then Alex was talking quietly to someone.

_Is he calling mum and dad? Would they even be able to help? Even if they believe me what can they do to make this all go away?_

Tears were falling again, and Marc wrapped his arms around himself, leaning against the bathtub as he tried to figure out his best course of action.

There was the sound of the door opening, and Alex whispered something that Marc couldn't hear. Marc braced himself for the worst, his mum's voice pleading with him to come out, but it didn't happen.

Something was scratching against the door, and then the lock opened with a thunk.

Tito stood there with a screwdriver in his hand, Alex rushing past as tears bubbled over, spilling down his cheeks as he pulled Marc up from the floor.

Marc froze, scared to look at either of them in case the urges came back, but there was nothing. Relief flooded through his veins, and it only made the tears flow faster, his body shaking as Alex whispered words of comfort, telling him that it was going to be okay.

Alex's long arms were so bony and lanky, holding him tight as the tears fell, and Marc was so wrapped up in his feelings of guilt that he didn't realise Tito was cuddled in behind him until he tried to lean back.

He felt tiny and vulnerable compared to Alex and Tito, but he was grateful for the comfort, and he snuggled in closer, resting his head against Alex's chest.

Marc had no idea how long they spent like that, cramped in the tiny bathroom, but by the time he was all cried out, his eyes pink and puffy, he felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Alex managed to guide him to the sofa, Tito checking that the door was locked before sitting down next to him, surrounding him with love.

"We're really worried about you, Please tell us what's going on." Alex wiped his nose with his sleeve, making Marc smile, but it faded when he saw more tears welling up in Alex's eyes.

"Is this about…" Tito didn't finish the sentence, he just gave Marc a knowing look, and Marc shook his head as Alex stared at him, waiting for an explanation.

Marc took a deep breath, he knew that there was going to be no more lying, no more hiding. He needed support, and he couldn't think of two people he'd rather have on his side than Alex and Tito.

"I… I have a crush on Dani."

"No surprise," Alex said, holding his hands up as Tito laughed. "You're not exactly subtle about it."

Marc groaned, burying his head against Tito's shoulder as Alex rushed to apologise.

"Have you told him? What did he say?"

"No, I haven't told him. Although if I'm as obvious as you say he's probably already figured it out." Marc blushed, but then he remembered that he'd always acted that way around Dani, so as far as Dani knew, that was just the way he was.

"It's okay, we've all been there," Tito said, stroking his back as Alex shuffled closer, murmuring in agreement.

"It's not just that, I…" Marc felt the tears returning, and he couldn't find the words, but he knew that he had to tell someone before it was all too much. "This all sounds so crazy."

"You can tell us anything, and we promise that we'll listen." Alex sniffed, betraying his calm words.

Marc couldn't bear to look at Alex, it was all too embarrassing, and he found himself focusing on Tito's earlobe, unable to look him in the eyes.

"I've been so horny lately, like my sex drive is cranked up to maximum and there's no off switch." His cheeks were burning, and part of him wanted to bury his face against Tito's shoulder, but he couldn't. Not after he'd told him that.

He could see that Tito had compressed his lips, his hand frozen where it was resting on his back. Alex was silent, although he didn't expect him to say anything. There wasn't a lot that anyone could say to that.

"You've been under a lot of stress lately." Tito resumed stroking his back, and Marc felt some of the tension leave his body.

_That sounds reasonable, rational, and yet it doesn't explain what's happening to me._

"I don't think so." Marc paused, he was going to have to tell them everything, in detail, so that they could understand.

"Before I got here I spent four straight days watching porn and masturbating. Four days. I even used the butt plugs that I bought because of all these urges."

Alex froze, and Marc knew that he was going to end up scarring Alex for life, but he couldn't stop talking. The words were spilling from him, glad to finally be free.

"Then I arrive here, and it feels like everyone is eyeing me up. I can actually see their lust. And the worst part, is that I want them too. It's taken all my self-control not to jump at them. Even Jorge is looking at me like that, and the scary thing is that I would let him fuck me if he wanted to."

Tito dragged Marc into a hug, holding him close as Alex sat frozen behind him.

"If they want you and you want them, maybe you should go for it, what's the worst they can say?" Tito's voice wavered, and Marc could hear the worry. "Just make sure that you use a condom."

Marc snorted in laughter, breaking some of the tension. "Thanks, dad."

But it didn't change the feeling of unease that something was wrong with him.

Marc shuffled round so that he could see Alex out the corner of his eye, and he looked so young, the colour washed out of his face.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you all that."

The words snapped Alex out of his trance, and he reached out, carefully as though he was dealing with a stray animal and he didn't want to startle them.

"I meant it when I said you can talk to me, we're brothers and we share everything."

Marc felt more guilt, there were so many things that he hadn't told Alex lately, not sure if he would understand, or support him.

"You said that your urges have got stronger lately, and that you can see if people want to have sex with you."

Marc nodded, trying to make sense of it all, but there was no rational answer.

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's true."

"I believe you." Alex held him close, and Marc felt at ease, but then Alex spoke again.

"The same thing happened to me."

All Marc could hear was the pounding of his own heart.

_How could I have not noticed that Alex went through all this? I'm an awful big brother, I should have been there to support him, to reassure him._

The clock kept on ticking, unnoticed by Marc, and it wasn't until he saw the sun starting to set that he knew he had to say something to break the silence.

"What did you do to get through this?"

Marc stroked the side of Alex's face, and a faint flicker of a smile appeared.

"Rins." Alex giggled at his own joke, and his laugh sounded filthy.

"I knew it!" Tito covered his mouth with his hand, blushing in apology as Marc smiled, happy that his little brother was happy.

"How long?"

"Nearly three years." Alex raised his eyebrows, grinning as Marc and Tito gasped.

"And you didn't think about telling us?" Tito tried to hug Alex even though Marc was sitting between them, and Marc put on his best fake pout. It almost felt like things were back to normal.

But he didn't have any answers, and for the sake of his sanity, he needed an explanation.

"Do you know what's going on? What's causing this?"

That wiped the smile off Alex's face, he shook his head, and Marc felt bad for bringing it up. "Sorry."

"It's a strange coincidence that it happened to both of you." Tito sounded like he was thinking out loud, talking to no-one in particular.

"Could it be a genetic condition?" Marc looked at Alex who shrugged, neither of them were any good at biology in school.

"Dad would have the answer." The rest went unspoken, there was no way that either of them could tell their mum this story, if she needed to know so that they could get some answers, dad would have to relay it all to her.

Alex wriggled to get his phone out of his pocket, and Marc felt his nerves return as he ended up biting on his nails, only to mentally tell himself off for doing it.

"Hi dad. We need to speak to you. Can you come to the motorhome?"

Alex hung up without another word, although they couldn't explain all this over the phone.

"I should go." Tito stood up, but Marc grabbed his hand before he could walk away.

"No, stay." Marc knew that he had no right to ask anything more of Tito, but he wanted all the support he could get.

"I think it would be easier to talk to your dad about this if it's just the two of you." Tito leant down for a hug, kissing Marc on the cheek before doing the same for Alex. "I'll be in my motorhome, watching old race videos of yours to see if I can pick up some tips."

Tito stuck his tongue out, smiling as he walked away, although Marc could tell that it was just for his benefit. The door had barely closed behind Tito when their dad walked in, locking the door behind him.

His eyes were wide and from the sweat dripping down his face he'd ran here.

"What's going on? What do you want to talk about?"

"Sit down." Marc motioned to the empty chair, his arms wrapped around Alex's shoulders as though he was shielding him from the world. His role as big brother had been restored.

Julià sipped on a bottle of water as he caught his breath, the fear never leaving his eyes.

"We need answers."

Marc told his dad everything, relaying his experiences as Alex nodded along in agreement. He could tell that Alex was relieved not to have to actually say the words out loud.

He had expected his dad to look surprised, or concerned, probably both. He'd expected him to say that he was a sex addict, or that it was all to blame on porn. But Julià did none of those things. He just listened quietly, sipping at his water until it was finished, before neatly replacing the cap and sitting it on the floor by the side of the chair.

When Marc finished speaking he felt drained, exhausted from the months of confusion and worry.

"What's going on? Why are we having these urges?" Marc stared at his dad, and Julià looked at his hands, his fingers crossed as though he was watching them race.

"Your great-grandfather did a deal, so that he could give your great-grandmother a child, but there was a catch."

"A catch?" Marc felt the room spin, and he had to put one foot on the floor to steady himself, never letting go of Alex who was looking increasingly pale.

"The child's father was an incubus."

"A what?" Marc tried to place the word, but he didn't understand. None of it made sense.

"A demon."

"So does that make me part demon?" Marc found himself bordering on hysterical, and he was waving his hands as Alex cowered against him. "I'm literally a demon child."

Marc didn't know whether he wanted to laugh or cry, but he was a Marquez, and one option was always going to win.

He laughed until his stomach hurt, white spots appearing in his vision as tears ran down his cheek, and the sound of Alex howling with laughter echoed in his ears. He laughed until he was no longer making a sound, just vibrating on the floor with such force that he looked like he was having a seizure. He laughed until he was gasping for air, Alex slumped over on the sofa as their dad looked at them both with a smile.

"I know it all sounds crazy, I felt the same when my dad told me, but it's true."

Marc had never seen his dad look so unsure, he was the guy that always believed everything would work out, but he couldn't imagine how awkward it was to have this sort of conversation with his children.

"So… do we get special demon powers?" Marc held his hands out as though he was expecting lightning bolts to shoot out.

"Well, you heal faster and you're less susceptible to illness…" Julià paused, and Marc's eyes went wide.

He remembered where he'd heard the word incubus before, and it all made sense.

Julià blurted the rest out "…And you'll need to feed on lust or your subconscious will take over and lead you to food."

"I thought I was going crazy." Marc relaxed, Alex sitting on the sofa behind him stroking his hair, when it dawned on him exactly what his dad had said. "That's why it looks like everyone is eye fucking me?"

Julià winced at the f word, but he nodded solemnly.

"But why not you guys, or Tito?"

"It doesn't work on family."

"Tito's not family." Marc felt guilty the second the words left his lips, Tito was his big brother, and nothing would ever change that.

"Family isn't about what's in your blood, it's about what's in your heart." Julià tapped his chest, and Marc felt a lump in his throat.

Alex slid down so that he was sitting next to Marc on the floor, and he reached out to hold his brother's hand, pulling him into a hug as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I know." Marc sniffed, surprised that the tears hadn't run dry yet.

Alex stroked his back until he was calm, and Marc asked the question that he needed an answer to the most.

"So, how do I stop these urges?"

Julià looked down at his hands again, and Marc felt his stomach churn, he knew whatever his dad had to say, he wasn't going to like it.

"You need to feed." Julià laced his fingers together, and Marc couldn't bear to look at him. "I can find someone for you."

"Find someone? You mean pay someone to fuck me?" Marc felt the rage welling up inside, his hands shaking as he rose to his feet. "I don't need your help, I'll find my own fuckbuddy."

Marc stormed out into the cool night air, stomping his feet like a toddler but he just had to get the anger out. He ended up walking behind all the motorhomes, slinking around out of sight when something caught his attention.

It smelt like someone was baking cookies, sweet and chocolatey, and he looked up to see if he could locate the source of it.

He let his instincts guide him, following an invisible trail as the moon illuminated his way. And then he saw what he had been looking for without even realising it.

Jorge.

Marc stepped closer, watching Jorge pat his pockets as he tried to find the keys to his motorhome. He was wearing jogging bottoms, and even with the dim light of the moon, Marc could see the outline of a nice thick cock.

_My instincts have been telling me that you're interested, that you'd be a good fuck. So what am I waiting for?_

He cleared his throat, and Jorge's eyes locked on to him, a devilish grin on his face as Marc felt the crackle of static electricity in the air.

"Hi." Jorge dragged his eyes over Marc, the jogging bottoms doing little to hide his arousal.

"Hi."

Marc wandered up to Jorge until he was close enough to whisper into his ear.

"I see the way you look at me."

Jorge let out a little groan, and Marc bit his lip to stop himself from rushing in for a kiss, suddenly aware of how open and exposed they were standing outside.

"I'm not the only one that's looking."

Marc felt his cock leak, and he took a step back so that he could look Jorge in the eyes, see that he was interested. Under the moonlight his green eyes looked like they were glowing, and Marc could smell the lust radiating out from him.

Now that Marc understood what was happening to his body, he could make sense of the urges, decipher the messages that his subconscious mind were sending him.

Right now his whole body was screaming fuck him, and he could tell that Jorge was thinking the same.

"Can I come in?" Marc fluttered his eyelashes, licking at his lips as Jorge rushed to open the door, checking that no-one else was around before dragging Marc inside.

The lust was so thick in the air that Marc felt dizzy from it all, but it didn't stop him wanting more. His lips crashed against Jorge's, startling him as he pressed him up against the wall. It was sloppy, but Marc didn't care, he was eating up each gasp and moan as he rubbed up against Jorge, sparks flying through his body as their hard cocks met.

He groaned out loud, frantic kisses giving way to something calmer as Jorge ran his fingers through his hair, resting his hand on the back of Marc's neck. Jorge took control, and Marc was glad for that, calming his urges so that he would last longer.

Jorge's hands were sliding inside his t-shirt, delicate, gentle, tender little touches that left him gasping for more.

_I never thought tender would be a word I'd use to describe Jorge._

The kisses were nice, like snacks before a main meal, but they weren't enough to satisfy him. Marc knew that he needed more.

"I want you to fuck me."

Jorge groaned, a noise of pure lust that had Marc seeing fireworks. He twisted Marc round so that he was facing the bed, guiding him in the right direction, and Jorge never broke contact, his hands resting on Marc's waist as he kissed at the side of his neck.

Marc could feel his need rising, his hunger growing until it was all-consuming.

He spun round and nipped at Jorge's lip, making him growl, his nails running over his back, testing his limits.

Jorge broke the kiss, nuzzling against the side of Marc's face as Marc whimpered, he needed to feed, to fuck, and soon.

"Fuck me, please?"

Jorge nodded, smiling as he stroked Marc's cheek. "I just need to get condoms and lube from the bathroom." He leant in for a gentle kiss, but Marc felt his blood run cold.

_Can I feed if he uses a condom? Why don't I know? I should have asked all this instead of running away._

"No. You don't need them. Just fuck me." Marc was grabbing at Jorge's hoodie, pulling him closer, but he already knew that it was too late. The scent of lust in the air had vanished without a trace, and there was fear in Jorge's eyes.

"No." Jorge stepped back, holding his hands up as though he was surrendering. "No condom, no sex."

"Come on, we're both clean, we're tested all the time for work." Marc tried to reach out for Jorge, but he just moved further away.

"No." Jorge's tone was forceful yet soft, the concern unmistakable.

Marc threw himself down on the bed, his face buried in the pillow as he pulled his jogging bottoms down, exposing himself to the room.

"Don't tell me that you don't want this." Marc had his arse in the air, holding his cheeks open as tears ran down his face. Any shame he felt was overridden by sheer need.

"I don't want it, not like this." Jorge slunk closer, kneeling down beside Marc as he pulled his clothes back up. "I won't sleep with you when you're not yourself."

"We don't have to sleep, just fuck me." Marc went to pull his boxers down, but Jorge grabbed his wrist, twisting him round so that he was lying on his back.

"No." Jorge wiped a tear from Marc's cheek, there was still no anger in his voice, only concern. "I don't know what's happened, or what's upset you, but you can talk to me."

Marc let out a sob, even if that was true, there was no way that he could tell Jorge what was going on.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Jorge kissed his forehead, and Marc rushed in for a hug, clinging to Jorge as he cried it all out.

"How about I make you a cup of tea, then we can cuddle up on the sofa and you can tell me what's going on?"

Marc sniffed, wiping his nose on Jorge's shoulder as he nodded. He couldn't quite believe that Jorge was being so nice to him, but after seeing him look after Rins, he wasn't surprised that Jorge had a caring side.

Tea and cuddles sounded nice, just what he needed, but he didn't trust himself around Jorge.

He didn't trust himself around anyone that wasn't family.

Checking that his joggers were pulled up, he rushed out of the door while Jorge was in the kitchen, the sound of the kettle rattling in the distance as he walked away.

Wandering around behind the motorhomes Marc had no idea where to go, he couldn't quite face apologising to his dad, or Alex yet.

He found himself outside Tito's motorhome, but he wasn't in, and Marc couldn't think where he'd be apart from with his family. Knowing Tito he was probably heading up the search party, although the paddock was deserted now.

Passing by Dani's place, he knew that it would be a bad idea to linger there, and he forced himself to go back to his own motorhome. He was just going to have to face everyone, and hope that they would be able to support him.

Head hung in shame, he started up the steps as Tito rushed out of the door, relief written all over his face the second that he saw him.

"Thank god, we were worried about you." Tito rushed down the stairs, wrapping Marc up in his long arms as Marc sniffed.

It felt like he'd been crying for days, his eyes stung and his nose was raw.

"I'm okay." Marc didn't sound it, but it was enough to get Tito to loosen his grip. "Where is everyone?"

Tito glanced around before looking at the door, and Marc understood the message, this wasn't something that they wanted to be talking about outside where anyone could walk by and overhear.

Marc slumped down on the sofa as Tito went to fetch a bottle of water, and Marc was grateful for the moment to collect himself.

"Your dad and Alex thought that it would be best that your mum didn't know about this, so Alex took them back to their hotel."

"Good." Relief flooded through his veins, and he cuddled in, the curve of Tito's shoulder now forever etched into his mind.

"Alex told me everything."

Marc froze, the whole evening had been so crazy that he'd forgotten Tito wasn't there when he found out he was an incubus.

"Oh, yeah, I'm part demon." Marc snorted in laughter. "And I'm starving because it turns out I can't get laid even when they're drooling over me."

"Marc… what happened?"

"I ended up at Jorge's, and we were making out, but then I got needy and begged him to fuck me, without a condom, and he said no."

Tito exhaled, Marc couldn't bear to look at him, he didn't want to see any more pity in people's eyes. He'd had enough of it for today. It was a shame he couldn't feed off that instead of lust.

"I'm glad Jorge had the sense to say no." Tito looked relieved, and Marc groaned, saying it out loud made it real, and it sounded terrible.

"I'm going to get a bath, you don't have to stay with me."

"I do." Tito shuffled down so that he could look Marc in the eyes. "A lot of people are very worried about you. Including me."

"It's just going to take a while to get used to all this."

"I know, but we'll be here for you." Tito gave him one last hug before watching him wander over to the bathroom.

Marc knew that Tito wasn't going to let him out of his sight, and it was comforting to know that someone cared.

The sound of the water running was calming, and he poured in a ton of bubbles, watching them expand as he slipped out of his clothes. He submerged himself in the water, letting it wash away the stress of the day, and when he resurfaced, he almost felt like his old self again.

Not that he was sure who he was anymore.

He stretched out, resting his arm on the side of the bath when there was a knock on the door, and Marc knew that nothing he could say would stop Tito from checking on him.

"It's cool, you can come in." Marc checked that the bubbles were covering him, not that Tito hadn't seen him naked before, but he was feeling strangely self-conscious after what had happened with Jorge.

"Hey." Tito held out a beer, and Marc accepted it, glad that it was nicely chilled.

"There's no alcohol in this." Marc pouted, and Tito shook his head, he didn't even have to say it. There was no way that alcohol was a good idea given the state he was in, never mind the fact that he was meant to be up and riding in less than eight hours.

"You'll just have to pretend." Tito sat down with his back against the side of the bath, and Marc was relieved that he didn't have to look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry, for dragging you into this mess."

"Don't be sorry."

"I just feel so embarrassed, I actually held my cheeks open so that Jorge could see everything." Marc groaned, covering his face with his hands as Tito shuffled round so that he could comfort him.

"He'll not tell anyone, he's a good guy."

"I know, and he was my best chance at getting fed." Marc let his head fall back against the bath. "I don't trust the mechanics not to tell. But I don't know what other options I have."

"I…" Tito paused, and Marc was dreading what he was going to say.

_If he's spoken to my dad, maybe they've already found someone to feed me._

The idea of having sex with a stranger filled him with revulsion. He always liked to know something about the people that he invited into his bed.

Marc played with the bubbles, watching them disappear until he could bear the silence no longer.

"Whatever it is, just say it."

"I could feed you."

"You?" Marc howled in laughter, his mind unable to process the idea that he could do something like that with Tito.

"Not like that." Tito splashed Marc, and the laughter trailed off. "Like this. With you there, and me here."

Tito shook the water off his hand, shuffling round until it was out of view, and the sound of his zip opening gave Marc chills. He could feel the lust in the air, thick and heavy. It tasted like fizzy sweeties that sparkled on his tongue, and he reached down to stroke his cock.

He felt energised, as though he'd finally found the missing piece of the puzzle that had been eluding him for all those months.

_This is what I've needed._

His eyes scrunched shut, the sound of skin on skin echoing in his ears, every breathless gasp adding to his meal, satisfying him as he grabbed on to the edge of the bath, grounding himself as he moaned out loud, not caring who heard him.

Tito came with a gasp as the lust surged through Marc, the energy like fireworks shooting through his body as he shuddered in orgasm. He felt breathless and elated, high on endorphins, but best of all he felt calmer, in control of his body again.

Marc was expecting Tito to make a joke of it all, but things were too strange for that, and they sat in silence until Tito moved so that he could clean his hand. Marc's instincts kicked in and he reached out for it, licking up Tito's come as he moaned in pleasure, his tongue darting in between his fingers so that he could get every last drop. The lines and scars on Tito's hand were as familiar as his own, and he purred with satisfaction as he lay back in the bath.

It should have felt weird, but after everything that he'd gone through, he was just relieved to have someone by his side through it all.

"Thank you."

"How are you feeling now?"

"Mostly human."


	7. After Jerez

Marc had never thought that a day home alone would be a big deal. He had spent the day pacing around, tidying not because the place needed it, but because he needed something to do.

The embarrassment that he'd felt every time that he saw Jorge had cancelled out the rush of being on the podium. Although seeing Dani win was amazing, and his role as Dani's number one fanboy had at least taken his mind off everything.

But now he was alone with his thoughts, and he didn't like it.

He still couldn't quite believe that he was part incubus.

The more he thought about it, the more surreal that it all seemed. His mind was trying to deny it all, but it was getting harder to ignore the evidence.

Although he'd needed Tito to feed him all weekend, so that he could focus on racing, and that had started to feel like part of his routine.

_Maybe that's what's wrong with me? I need fed._

Tito and Alex were coming over that afternoon, mostly because no-one trusted him to be alone. Not that anyone had said that out loud, but he could see it in the way that they looked at him.

He forced himself to sit and play a computer game, racing around familiar tracks so that he could disengage his brain and let his instincts take over.

There was a knock on the door, and Marc leapt out of his seat, not realising that it was far too early for Tito and Alex to show up.

He answered the door with a grin on his face, but he almost slammed the door shut again when he saw who was standing there.

Jorge.

Marc stood frozen, his cheeks burning as his mouth hung open.

"Still want that cup of tea?" Jorge's smile was awkward, and Marc knew that they had to talk.

"Sure."

Marc stood back so that Jorge could come in, and Jorge surprised him with a hug, his lips grazing his cheek as Marc looked confused.

The smell of lust had gone, and the look of concern in Jorge's eyes was unmistakable.

"Where's your kitchen?"

Marc led the way, not sure what to say, but he was glad for a few minutes to collect himself.

Jorge set about putting the kettle on as Marc leant against a counter, but nothing could have prepared him for the sight of Jorge taking a glass teapot out of his bag.

"This is for you."

Marc grinned, shaking his head as Jorge put two teaspoons of tea into it.

"Chamomile and peppermint, it's calming."

"Is that your secret?" Marc couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling over, and he crumpled to the floor at the thought of angry little Jorge drinking tea.

Tears were running down his cheek as he clutched at his sides, the kitchen floor cool underneath him, and he was glad that he'd spent all of yesterday tidying the place.

When he was finally calm, he looked up to see the tea brewing, and he watched in fascination as the flowers uncurled, performing an intricate routine in the water.

Jorge grabbed two cups, and he moved effortlessly to pick up the tea pot. Even off the bike he was smooth.

The smell of the mint was calming, and by the time they were sat down on the sofa, Marc felt like he would be able to talk about what happened.

"I was worried about you."

Marc hung his head, his eyes drawn to the coffee stain on the carpet that would never quite come out.

"I came looking for you, but then Tito told me that you were with him, and I figured he was the best person to take care of you."

Marc nodded, he hadn't realised that Jorge had texted Tito. Although Tito had spent half the night reassuring people that Marc was fine.

"I'm sorry."

Jorge reached out to rest his hand on Marc's knee, and Marc placed his hand on top.

"You don't have to explain if you don't want to, but I had to see that you were okay."

Marc took a breath, sitting up as Jorge moved to pour the tea. He handed Marc a cup, and almost burst out laughing again when he realised that Jorge was right, it was calming.

Jorge's green eyes were staring at him, and he wanted to tell him, he wanted to explain.

Not that he could tell Jorge everything, but he could tell him enough.

"I'm bi."

"Me too."

Marc smiled, he'd though he was alone in the world, but it seemed that he was surrounded by people who understood.

"And I have a huge crush on Dani." Marc sipped at his tea, glad for the distraction.

Jorge tried to look surprised, and Marc smiled, he was obvious when it came to Dani.

"But he's taken, and then I saw the way that you were looking at me and I thought…"

Marc was expecting Jorge to say something joking and self-depreciating, but he waited for Marc to speak.

"I thought why not? We get on quite well now, and you're a nice guy."

Marc paused, and Jorge blushed, it was clear that he wasn't used to compliments.

"But I don't know what I was trying to prove." Marc looked down at his cup of tea, and Jorge stroked the side of his face, tilting his head up so that he could look into his eyes. "I'm so sorry for how I behaved."

"Apology accepted."

_That's it? The man who wagged his finger and refused to interact with me after I ran him a little wide just accepted my apology like it was no big deal._

The temptation to say that out loud was high, but it was rude, especially after Jorge had come to check on him.

Marc sat his cup of tea down, and Jorge did the same, holding his arms out so that Marc could cuddle in.

"Thank you."

"Friends?" Jorge placed a kiss on his forehead, and Marc was sure that Jorge was going to end up thinking of him as a little brother.

"Friends." Marc smiled, comfortable in Jorge's arms as he took a deep breath, the scent of Jorge different now. He would forever be associated with mint.

"Do you want some advice?"

Marc groaned, grinning at Jorge as he shook his head. "As long as it's not in the form of quotes."

Jorge chuckled, holding his hand up as though he was swearing an oath. "I promise."

"Okay then."

"The Dani you have a crush on doesn't exist, he's a real person, with flaws."

_He's always been my hero. But I know Dani, don't I?_

"I know he's actually real."

"What's his favourite colour?" Jorge was calm, a gentle smile on his face, if it wasn't for that it would have felt confrontational.

Marc thought about saying orange, but he knew that wasn't right.

_Why don't I know the answer? Because Jorge is right, I've idolised Dani for so long that I've no idea what the real Dani is like._

"You win, I don't really know Dani." Marc shook his head, annoyed that he hadn't been able to see that for himself.

"Treat your crush on Dani like any other break up, take your time to accept that you're not together, spend time with friends, and… don't go looking for any rebound sex."

Marc blushed, giving Jorge a playful nudge as he cuddled in closer.

_I never thought that I'd be taking life advice from Jorge Lorenzo, but that all makes sense._

"Thank you." Marc reached out for his cup, before pausing. "What is Dani's favourite colour?"

"Blue."

"How do you know that?"

"Because we're actually friends." Jorge smiled, filling up both their cups, the scent of mint surrounding him like a cloud of calm. "Is Alex coming to visit you this afternoon?"

Marc tilted his head in confusion, was Jorge a mind reader? After learning that he was part demon, nothing seemed beyond the realm of possibility.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Alex, my Alex, needed a hand changing the sheets for tonight."

"So you're not a mind reader?" Marc laughed, as Jorge shook his head. "Alex and Tito are coming to visit this afternoon, but Alex is going to spend the night with Rins."

Marc wasn't surprised that Jorge knew about Alex and Rins, he was a good big brother.

"They're so in love, it's sweet." Jorge smiled, and Marc felt awful that he knew almost nothing about his brother's relationship.

"How's the wrist healing?"

"He'll get there, he's a fighter."

"It's a requirement for the job." Marc found himself stroking over the scar on his hand, and Jorge covered his ring finger. He reached out to hold Jorge's hand, interlacing their fingers as they both sipped at their tea.

Marc felt better now that the air was clear, and he had to admit that the tea was calming.

"Do you want to stay for lunch?"

"No, I'm meant to be training this afternoon. I just wanted to see that you were okay after…"

Marc shook his head, he never wanted to talk about that ever again. "Thank you."

"I should be going, Aleix doesn't like it when people are late." Jorge leant in for a hug before standing up, and Marc walked with him to the door.

Marc opened the door as Alex and Tito were strolling up, and he ignored the funny look that they both gave him.

"Tito's got my number if you ever want to chat."

Tito nodded as Jorge waved goodbye, and Marc knew that he was going to have to explain.

Jorge disappeared off as Alex and Tito came in, and Marc felt guilty, but he wasn't sure why.

"Did Jorge 'feed' you?" Alex's eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open as he leant in closer, ready to hear all the gossip.

"No, he came to see that I was okay after I ran out on him the other night." Marc shrugged, Alex already knew everything.

"Are you?" Tito shuffled closer, rushing in for a hug as Alex joined in.

"It's going to take a while for all this to sink in, but I'm okay now, you don't have to keep checking up on me."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." Tito laughed, and Marc smiled, his stomach grumbling and disrupting the mood.

"We brought lunch," Alex said, patting his rucksack.

Marc wanted to make a joke about how it wasn't that kind of hunger, but he wasn't quite comfortable with it all, not yet.

"I love you."

"Me? Or the food?" Alex laughed, heading towards the kitchen as Marc and Tito followed.

"Both?"

Alex took out a tub, and Marc recognised it, his mum had sent cakes. His stomach rumbled in appreciation, and he felt a little flicker of lust dart through the air.

"This is for you." Tito handed him a small cool bag, and Marc unzipped it, expecting it to be lunch.

The cool radiated out from it, and there were ice cubes inside, but between them he could see a green plastic lid.

"What is it?" Marc held up the small tub, the condensation around it obscuring the contents.

Tito blushed and Alex shrieked with laughter, leaving Marc confused.

"It's…" Tito looked down, and Alex only laughed more.

"It's Tito's special sauce." Alex cackled, as Tito looked mortified, and all the pieces clicked into place for Marc.

_Food._

Marc threw off the lid and licked up the contents without hesitation, the energy fizzing on his tongue as he lapped up every last drop. The noises he made were nothing short of pornographic, and he glanced around to see both Tito and Alex looking shocked.

"Sorry, I was hungry." Marc shrugged, he was going to have to get used to all this, at least until he found someone to feed him on a regular basis.

"I'll leave you two alone." Alex took the cakes and headed for the living room, keeping his head down as he left.

Marc waited until he heard the sound of the PlayStation turning on before speaking.

"I know this is awkward, but I appreciate it."

"What are friends for?" Tito reached out to rest his hand on top of Marc's, and Marc licked his lips, the last drops of energy satisfying him. For now.

"Thank you." Marc wasn't used to relying on other people, but he was going to have to start. "I still need some time to figure out a long-term solution."

"Jorge?"

"I don't know, he thinks I'm a silly kid with a crush on my idol." Marc shook his head, he'd thrown away a good feeding opportunity. "So I'm going to have to wait a while before…"

_I just licked up Tito's come, and yet I can't tell him that I've started thinking of Jorge as food._

"I'm going to have to wait and see if he's interested again."

"Are you interested in him?" Tito shuffled closer, and he held Marc, resting his chin on his head.

"I don't know. I'm still confused over which feelings are my body wanting fed, and which are real feelings."

"It's going to be okay, we'll be here for you."

"Thank you." Marc took a deep breath as he cuddled in, relaxing now that his inner incubus had been fed and his family were around.

"Your dad sent something for you. It's in the car, I'll go get it." Tito leapt into action, holding his hand out as if to say 'wait there'. But Marc's curiosity got the better of him, and he followed Tito out to the car, shoving his shoes on as Tito rushed over with a box.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, you'll have to open it." Tito stuck his tongue out, slipping off his shoes as he headed for the living room where Alex was waiting for them.

"Do you know what's in the box?" Marc rattled it as Alex shrugged, and he sat it down on the coffee table, pushing the teapot out of the way, before getting comfy on the sofa. Alex and Tito were surrounding him, and he felt like he could handle anything.

The box was the kind that delivery companies used, but it had been taped shut again, which was curious.

Why would his dad order something and not send it straight to him?

Marc unpicked the tape as Alex and Tito sat on the edge of their seats, and the excitement grew as he removed each strip. He opened it with a manic grin, as though he expected something to jump out.

The first thing that he saw was the Durex logo, and he howled with laughter, not sure who to look at.

"Dad really knows how to make a point." Alex sniggered, he was enjoying this way too much.

Marc peered in to see ten boxes of twenty-four extra safe condoms.

_Two hundred and forty condoms. At my current rate that would last me over twenty-five years, maybe longer._

_Although I have a feeling that I might be using a few more in the near future._

"Maybe you should take some for tonight?" Marc threw a pack at Alex, giggling as they fell down the back of the sofa, and Alex scrabbled to get them out, his long lanky arms perfect for the job.

"How do you know about tonight?"

"Jorge said that he had to help Rins change the sheets for your visit tonight." Marc wiggled his eyebrows, pouting as he made kiss sounds just to see Alex blush. "Nice little scheme you had, tell mum and dad that you're here with me, and tell me that you're heading home early while you sneak off to see Rins."

Alex frowned, and Marc could see the tension in his body. "I was going to tell you, I just never found the right time."

"If you need to tell me something, then it's always the right time." Marc leant over for a hug, holding Alex until he relaxed.

"Same for you." Alex nudged his brother, his soft laugh making Marc smile.

"I know, I just never found the right time." Marc stuck his tongue out, his attention drawn back to the box that was bigger than needed for the condoms.

He stacked all the boxes up on the table, and the rustle of brown paper had him intrigued. The smell reminded Marc of libraries, and it was heavy in his hands.

"What is it?" Alex leant in closer, and Tito shuffled forward, wrapping his arm around Marc's waist as he unwrapped the parcel.

There was no tape holding the paper in place, and it unfolded from around the antique book as though it had a life of its own.

Marc stroked the surface of the book, the deep red leather was well worn, the gold details faded, but Marc could sense the power that it held.

A pristine white envelope was sticking out from the yellowed pages, and Marc pulled it out, the musty smell of the book morphing into a sweet fragrance. The dust shimmered in the air, dancing in front of his eyes, and it wasn't until Alex tried to reach out for the letter that Marc focused again.

"What does it say?"

Marc slid out the letter, it was his dad's handwriting, and he read it all as Alex and Tito crowded round him, trying to see what it said.

_This is the book that my dad gave to me, and that his dad gave to him. It contains all the information that you need about your heritage, and how to cope with the urges that come with it._

_Please read it all, and if you have any questions please know that you can talk to me about anything. All I want is for both of you to be happy and healthy, and I will do everything in my power to make that happen._

_Love always,_

_Dad_

 

"Did you know that this was in the box?" Marc asked Alex, but he shook his head.

"What does the book say?" Alex reached out for it, and Marc saw little sparks of electricity fly as his skin made contact with the cover.

Alex stared at it with wide eyes, and the pentagram on the front of the book glowed as though it was on fire.

Marc reached out to touch it, but it didn't feel warm, although the energy that was coursing through him made all the hairs on his arm stand on end.

"Spooky." Marc laughed, but he could hear the nervous edge to it, betraying his act.

Alex opened the book, his hand trembling as Marc wrapped his arm around his shoulder, acting as a shield. Marc was prepared for whatever the book could throw at them, his new world view meant that he couldn't take anything for granted.

Nothing happened.

The first page of the book had only one sentence written in large gothic letters, but they struck fear into Marc's heart.

_Do not make sexual advances unless you are given the mating signal._

"Mating signal? What does it mean by that?" Marc looked confused, and Tito jumped away from him, the cold nipping at his skin where Tito had been keeping him warm.

"You don't know what it means?" Tito looked appalled, and Alex's face had disgust written all over it. "Please tell me you understand consent?"

_Fuck, how could you misunderstand that bit? Why is English such a confusing language? Why is it written in English anyway? Although I wouldn't be able to understand Demon…_

Marc shuddered at the fact that it had to be written down, his mum had made it very clear to them at a young age that things like that were despicable.

"I understand consent, I'm not a creep. Why did the book have to write it in such a strange way?"

Tito looked relieved, and Alex relaxed, both of them moving back in to comfort him.

Alex turned the page, and saw a very vivid picture depicting exactly what would happen to them if they didn't obey the rule. Horned demons were torturing a human that looked eerily like Marc, and he felt his stomach churn.

His blood ran cold, and he realised that he already knew what it meant. He'd experienced it.

"I felt it, with Jorge. One minute he was dripping with lust, the next minute, nothing."

"Was that before or after he said no?" Alex still looked shaken, and Marc didn't blame him.

"Before, it all happened in an instant." Marc wanted to bury his head against Tito's shoulder, but he wasn't sure Tito would appreciate that right now. "I felt the moment that his brain said no, I could sense that he no longer wanted me."

"Is that why you ran away from him?" Tito stroked his back, and Marc cuddled in, needing the comfort and not caring how clingy he seemed.

"I couldn't trust myself to be around him, so I left."

Tito held him close, and Marc felt drained, the sound of Alex flipping through pages radiating energy out into the room.

Alex shrieked with laughter, making Marc jump and he sat up to see what Alex found so funny.

Relief flooded through his veins when he saw that the rest of the book was in English and Spanish. The handwriting different for each language, as though someone had translated it.

"That's definitely going to come in handy." Alex held the book so that Marc could see the image that Alex had found so funny.

Marc peered over, reading the tiny ornate letters that adorned a picture of what looked like a man's spread legs, showing everything in detail. There was liquid shown dripping out of his hole, and Marc squirmed in his seat.

"Our bodies produce their own lube, so that we can feed quickly." Alex sounded fascinated, but Marc felt uncomfortable. It was embarrassing to realise that he didn't know his own body.

Tito stroked his hair, and Marc relaxed into his touch. He took another sip of his cola, the sugar rush giving him a boost, and he felt overwhelmed by all the new information that he'd had to process lately.

"You'll save a fortune in lube." Tito laughed, breaking the tension in the room, and Alex giggled, blushing as he flicked through the book.

"Look at that." Alex's mouth hung open as he pointed to a picture.

Marc blinked a few times, tilting his head as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing, and then it all clicked into place.

A man was fisting an incubus.

"Woah." Marc shuffled back so that Tito could see the picture, and the look of disbelief on Tito's face only made Alex laugh more.

"Is that… his elbow?" Tito leant in closer as curiosity took over, and Marc nodded, watching as Tito's eyes went wide.

"Maybe you can pick up some tips from this?" Marc nudged Alex, who opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"I don't think Rins would go for that." Alex snorted in laughter, but his smile faded. "He doesn't know what I am."

"You know it doesn't change your relationship, you're still you." Marc hugged Alex, and Tito took the book from his hands, but the book had other ideas.

The instant it left Alex's hands, the book snapped shut, making everyone jump as Marc rushed to catch it.

"So the book knows if we're incubi or not." Marc glared at the book, and the pentagram glowed, almost as though it was answering him. "That's not creepy."

Marc sat the book down on the table, wondering where would be best to hide it, although under his bed he had a nice collection of things that he wouldn't want anyone else to see.

_I should get a lockable box for the book, and all the toys…_

_Also, where am I going to put all these condoms?_

Alex looked a little pale, and Tito looked confused, as though he was trying to work out if it was all an elaborate prank.

_Time to change the conversation, I don't want Alex freaking out about his relationship, especially when it makes him so happy._

"How did you and Rins end up together?" Marc leant back against Tito, feeling his arms wrap around his shoulders as Alex fidgeted with the cords of his hoodie.

"I need a drink, you guys want one?"

"Sure."

Alex rushed off to the kitchen, and Marc listened to the sound of the fridge opening, tracking Alex by his footsteps as he wandered back through.

He handed Marc a can of cola, and Marc passed it back to Tito who was squished under him. Alex made himself comfy at the far end of the sofa, cuddling a cushion as he settled in.

"So…?" Marc put on his cheekiest grin, and Alex smiled.

"So, I was seventeen, and I was so horny. But I figured that was normal teenage urges, even though I was in danger of ending up with friction burns on my cock. And then it felt like people were always staring at me, but I thought it was because of you."

"Me?" Marc pointed at himself, a confused smile on his face.

"You'd just won the MotoGP championship as a rookie, and I assumed that was why everyone was looking at me." Alex shrugged, and Marc nodded. He knew what it was like to try and rationalise the irrational. "Then I was fine over the winter break, and I thought it was the stress of being in the spotlight, that I needed a break from it all."

Alex took a sip of his drink, and Marc did the same, the cool liquid fizzing on his tongue.

"Rins had caught my eye in the past, but once we were back in the garage together, it felt like he was all I could think about."

Alex blushed, back to fidgeting to diffuse the tension.

"And then I realised that he was looking at me in the same way…"

***

The 2014 season had seen mixed fortunes for Alex, a couple of podiums, but a seventh, and a retirement, weren't helping his championship chances.

Neither was the fact that every time he laid eyes on his teammate, he ended up trying to hide how aroused he was.

But he wasn't alone.

Rins kept looking at him in a way that was definitely sexual. Alex could see the blush on his cheeks, the way that his eyelashes fluttered, and how his pupils dilated just from the sight of him.

He was interested.

The only question was, how would Alex find the courage to talk to Rins?

And the answer so far was, he hadn't.

Then Le Mans came round, and Rins got his second podium in a row, while Alex had to settle for fifth.

The team went out to celebrate Rins' second place, and Alex knew that it would be petty not to go, but he didn't like clubs at the best of times.

He wanted to ask Marc and Tito to come with him, but they had their own reasons to celebrate, and he was tempted to tell Rins that he couldn't make it because he was out with his brother.

But he wanted to spend time with Rins, even if that meant a night pretending to have fun in a club.

Alex spent ages trying to pick out the right shirt, and find jeans that showed off his assets. He smiled at his reflection, hoping that Rins would take the hint, and make the first move.

The noise of the club hit him like a wall as he walked into the club, and Rins' gaze was on him. Alex found himself staring back, licking his lips as he dragged his eyes over Rins, taking it all in.

Alex could feel the lust in the air, and he forced himself to walk over to the bar, trying to play it cool while his entire body wanted to run over to Rins and kiss him.

He was sipping his beer, lurking in a corner watching everyone have fun, when he felt someone staring at him. Alex turned to see Rins standing next to him, smiling, although he was always smiling.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Congratulations on the podium."

"You were close, you'll be up there again."

"Thanks."

_I see the way you look at me, why are you playing these games?_

"It's quite warm in here." Rins pulled at his shirt, watching as Alex's eyes were drawn to the little glimpse of abs that he was showing off. "Do you want to get some fresh air?"

"Sure." Alex downed his beer, following Rins towards the exit.

They made it halfway down the stairs when Rins grabbed his hand, dragging Alex into the bathroom and locking the door behind them. The bass rumbled through from the dance floor above them, Alex unable to distinguish it from the pounding of his heart.

"I see the way you look at me." Rins smiled, leaning back against the sink as though he was at a photoshoot.

"I'm not the only one that's looking." Alex stepped closer, the height difference noticeable now that he was within touching distance.

Rins' tongue was teasing at his teeth, his lips parted and moist, and Alex rushed in for a kiss.

They stood frozen for a second, time slowing as the sound of the club faded away, the bright fluorescent lights flickering as Rins slid his hand around the side of Alex's neck.

Alex deepened the kiss, eating up all the gasps and moans as his tongue flicked at Rins' lips, the taste of champagne still lingering. Eager for more, Rins pulled Alex closer, their bodies pressing together as their sloppy kisses got more frantic. He tugged at Rins' curls, leaving them both breathless, and Alex broke the kiss, dizzy with adrenaline as he trailed kisses down the side of Rins' neck, each touch of his skin like static electricity, sparks flying as Alex felt a rush of confidence.

"Fuck." Rins arched his hips, grinding against him as Alex sunk to his knees, biting his lip as he glanced up at Rins. Fumbling with the zip, his hands trembling as he pulled down Rins' jeans and boxers, he grinned as Rins' hard cock sprung free.

Alex licked his lips, he had no idea what he was doing, he'd never given a blow job, never received one either, but he let his instincts guide him. His tongue darted out to lick at the tip, the salty taste had a sweet edge to it, and he kissed his way down Rins' length, soaking up all the needy moans that fell from his lips.

"Alex, please." Rins stroked his hair, twisting it around his fingers as Alex wrapped his lips around Rins' cock, savouring the taste as he settled into a gentle rhythm. The taste of him was intoxicating, and Alex felt his cock pressing against the zip of his jeans, but the roughness of it only added to his arousal.

He groaned as he took all of Rins' cock into his mouth, the dark curly hairs tickling his nose as he gagged, greedily sucking away with a grin on his face.

"I'm going to come." Rins' voice was wracked with need, his body trembling, and Alex could feel that he was close.

The energy was surging through his body, and he sucked down every last drop of Rins' come, his boxers sticky from his own release.

Alex licked him clean, the sparks of energy from the aftershocks making him feel dizzy and he rested his head against Rins' thigh, nuzzling against him as he stroked his hair.

"Fuck that was amazing." Rins stumbled, and Alex rushed to his feet, holding Rins up as he tucked himself away.

"You're amazing." Alex stared into Rins' eyes, mesmerised by his beauty, and Alex leant in for another kiss, both of them still unsteady on their feet, giggling as they made out.

It may have been messy and frantic, but to Alex it was perfect.

***

"I just wanted to wrap him up in my arms and never let go."

"And you did." Marc smiled at his brother, happy that he was happy.

"It was easy after that, every race weekend we'd end up making out wherever we could get a little privacy."

"You mean my motorhome…" Marc had never put it all together until now. Whenever he'd seen Alex looking startled if he wandered in without knocking, he'd assumed he was playing with himself.

Alex laughed. "At least the window was easy to climb out of on your old motorhome."

"You know Rins is welcome to stay in our motorhome, just let me know if you want some privacy." Marc cackled, leaning back against Tito and crushing him into the corner of the sofa.

"It's much easier to get alone time now that Rins doesn't live with his parents." Alex chuckled to himself. "Back then I had to wait until the summer break to get some quality time with Rins…"

***

Marc was away training with Tito, his parents were going to visit relatives for the weekend, and Alex had got out of going by pretending not to feel well.

Alex had spent the entire night curled up in a ball, telling his mum that he was in pain, but not so much pain that she should cancel her plans. He told her that he needed some peace and quiet to recover, and that Marc was close by if he got any worse.

He wasn't sure if his mum believed him, or if she was humouring him, but either way it worked.

The second that his parents were gone, he sent Rins a message to say that he had the house to himself for the weekend, and the reply he got filled him with sheer happiness.

Rinsy:      I'm on my way ;)

Alex spent the next two hours making sure that everything was tidy, and that the lube and condoms he'd stashed away were still there. He was worried that Marc would find them and he'd have to explain, but he'd been lucky so far.

By the time Rins knocked on the door, his nerves were cranked up to maximum, and his knees felt shaky.

Alex dragged his eyes over Rins, his big smile shining out as he took his sunglasses off. He was wearing a white t-shirt that clung nicely to his body, and Alex couldn't help but stare.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Rins ran into his arms, pushing the door shut behind him as he rushed in for a hug.

Alex inhaled his scent, holding him close as sparks rushed through his body, every nerve ending screaming out to be touched. He dragged Rins in the direction of the bedroom, there was no doubt as to where he wanted to spend the rest of the day, and from the way that Rins was grinning he was thinking the same thing.

They stumbled up the stairs, both giggling as Alex kissed at the side of Rins' neck, directing him towards his room.

Alex had thought about hiding things, trying to make his room look more grown up, but in the end he couldn't find enough hiding places for all the stuffed toys, so he'd just shoved them on Marc's bed.

He felt so embarrassed, and he buried his head against Rins' shoulder, unable to look him in the eye.

"I've had the same room since I was a kid."

"I'm only interested in the bed." Rins stuck his tongue out, his hands tugging at the edge of Alex's t-shirt as he leant in for a kiss.

It was gentle at first, but then the weeks of longing caught up with him, and Alex grabbed at Rins' t-shirt, pulling him closer until their bodies were rubbing together.

"Bed?" Rins' eyes were wide and his grin even more manic than usual. He stripped out of his t-shirt effortlessly, showing off his muscles as Alex stared.

"Bed." Alex nodded, slinking out of his clothes as Rins raced him to get naked. There was no finesse, no teasing, that would all come with time.

Now, all they wanted was to be naked together, and neither of them had the patience to tease.

Rins was pulling funny faces as he flung his socks off, one of which would never be found, and Alex ended up hopping about as he tried to wriggle out of his jeans, his boxers caught around his knees.

Alex fell onto the bed as he fought with his boxers, and he ended up lying face down, looking over at Rins as he slid out of his boxers with a flourish, holding his hands up as though he'd landed the perfect gymnastic move.

"You're such a dork." Alex laughed as Rins flexed his muscles, his smile shining out and making Alex feel all warm and squishy inside.

"I'm your dork." Rins bounced on to the bed, lying out next to Alex, stroking his back as he shuffled closer.

Alex found himself blushing, this was the first time that they'd been naked around each other, they'd never had time to get fully undressed before. It felt like it made things more serious, and Alex realised then that he was in love with Rins.

"We don't have to do anything, we can just lie here." Rins stroked the side of Alex's face, and Alex nuzzled against his hand.

"I want to do things." Alex leant up for a kiss, rolling on to his side and letting Rins see his hard cock. "But only if you want it too."

"I want it, I want you." Rins' hand wandered lower, caressing the small of his back as Alex bit his lip, rolling so that he was on his stomach again. "Are you comfy like that?"

Alex nodded, arching his hips so that Rins couldn't miss what he was asking for.

Rins kissed at Alex's shoulder, moving lower as he trailed his fingers between Alex's cheeks, making him shiver as he moaned out loud, not caring how needy he sounded.

"Do you want this?" Rins' breath was warm against his ear, his fingers teasing at his hole and leaving Alex breathless.

"I want you inside me." Alex buried his face against the pillow, his cheeks burning as he waited for Rins to say something, but instead Rins moved so that he was straddling him, kissing his way down Alex's back.

Each touch of Rins' lips sent sparks through his body, the warmth spreading through him as he writhed on the bed, his hard cock trapped under him.

Alex reached back to hold Rins' hand, intertwining their fingers as he pleaded for more, unable to string together a whole sentence.

"You're so beautiful like this." Rins buried his face in Alex's cheeks, and Alex let out a needy moan, desperate for more as he clutched at the duvet.

Rins helped him on to his knees, his legs spread as Rins' breath blew cool over his hole, Rins' big hands holding him open. Alex felt a rush, he'd never been so exposed and yet he was too far gone to be embarrassed about it.

Alex whimpered, the anticipation more than he could bear, and he waited for the feel of Rins' fingers inside him. But Rins had other plans.

A warm, moist tongue was licking over his hole, and he'd never felt anything so intimate, Rins' mouth pressed against him as his tongue slid inside him. Alex found himself grinding against Rins' tongue, demanding more, and he felt Rins' tongue rubbing against that spot, making him see fireworks as Rins' moans vibrated against him.

Alex was on the brink of coming from Rins' tongue, and he gasped in pleasure, his balls tightening as his cock leaked.

"More?" Alex sounded frantic, the emotion bubbling over as Rins sat back, kissing Alex's thighs as he stroked his abs, teasing him by avoiding the one thing that Alex really wanted him to stroke.

"I don't have… things."

"Bottom drawer." Alex went to reach out for it, but Rins bounced off the bed, yanking the drawer out as he grabbed the condoms and lube, before jumping back on to the bed.

The bed creaked in an ominous way, and Alex wasn't sure that it was going to be able to cope with Rins' enthusiasm. But his mind didn't have any time to worry about that, all he could focus on was the thought of Rins making love to him.

The creak of the cap opening had Alex grinning in anticipation, and he looked back over his shoulder to see Rins holding the bottle of lube with both hands, grinning manically as he squeezed out the contents so that it dribbled down over his hole, and Alex shivered as the cold liquid ran down his thighs, Rins' warm fingers scooping it up before sliding inside him.

He clenched around Rins' fingers, taking a deep breath as he relaxed into it, the gentle strokes teasing him, deliberately avoiding the spot that Alex instinctively knew would feel so good. Alex arched his back, spreading his legs wider so that Rins could get deeper, and Rins obliged.

Alex's moans got deeper, more desperate, and Rins withdrew his fingers, leaving Alex feeling empty and vulnerable. The crinkle of foil had his heart racing, and he looked back to see Rins tearing the packet open with his teeth, his fingers still slick with lube as he fumbled the condom over his hard cock.

"Do you want this?" Rins thrust his hips so that his cock danced around, making Alex laugh.

Alex had never wanted anything more in his life, and he wanted to beg for Rins to get on with it, but he couldn't manage more than one word.

"Yes."

Rins got into position, lining up behind Alex, and Alex waited for Rins' cock to press against his hole, but then he realised that Rins was muttering to himself.

"Make sure they want it. Check. Open them up gently." Rins thrust two fingers inside Alex, hitting that spot and Alex gasped in pleasure as he adjusted to the surprise intrusion. "Check. Make sure you use enough lube." There was a squirting sound, and Rins spread the extra lube over his cock. "Check. Wear a condom. Check."

The snap of rubber had Alex bracing himself, his muscles tense, and Rins leant over him so that he could whisper into his ear.

"Relax." Rins' cock was warm against his hole, lube dripping down over his balls as Alex arched his back, Rins sliding inside him and leaving him breathless.

Alex gasped at the feeling of fullness, pushing himself back on to Rins until their bodies were pressed against each other's. Rins was still for a minute, and Alex looked back over his shoulder to see Rins giving him a double thumbs up, grin still plastered on his face as he started to move.

"Ready?"

Alex nodded, and Rins stroked his back as he thrust gently. It was slow at first, Alex taking his time to adjust, but then he wanted more, and he wasn't above begging for it.

"Faster." He gripped at the pillow, his hands trembling as his body shivered in anticipation, sparks flying through his body as he clenched around him.

Rins grabbed Alex's hips, slamming into him with each thrust, and Alex buried his face against the pillow but it did little to muffle his moans. He was screaming for more, pushing back against Rins as he angled himself so that Rins was nudging his prostate with each thrust.

"I love you." Alex froze, hoping that he hadn't said it out loud, but Rins showed no sign of slowing up.

Rins reached around to stroke Alex's hard cock, his hand still slick with lube, silky against his sensitive cock and Alex felt his muscles tense, his body shuddering as he came, his moans so loud that he was scared the neighbours might hear.

Alex clenched around Rins, his twitching cock prolonging his orgasm, and Alex kept moving until he was sure that he'd completely satisfied Rins, delighting in the rush as he saw fireworks.

Gasping through his aftershocks, Rins slumped down over him, Alex impaled on Rins' softening cock, and Alex reached back to hold his hand.

"I love you too," Rins whispered, and Alex couldn't stop grinning, the warmth of Rins' body wrapped around him like a comfort blanket.

"That was amazing, your cock is magical." Alex laughed, forcing Rins out of him, and it only made them both laugh more.

Rins held Alex until they were both calm, kissing at any bit of free skin as goose bumps rippled over Alex's body.

"We should really get cleaned up." Rins wiped his hands over Alex's chest, tickling him as Alex tried to retaliate, but he just ended up wriggling on the bed with tears of laughter running down his face.

"The bathroom is across the hall."

"I'll go run a bath for us." Rins leant in for a kiss, so tender and loving, and Alex never wanted the day to end.

Alex shivered at the loss of Rins' warm body, and he wandered towards the sound of running water, walking like a cowboy as the excess lube ran down his legs.

He saw Rins sitting on the floor next to the bath, one hand draped in, swirling the bubbles around.

Alex sat down on the toilet seat, but the second that his slick thighs made contact with the smooth surface he found himself flying on to the floor, ending up in a heap of limbs by Rins' feet.

"I think we might have used too much lube." Alex laughed, cuddling in to Rins as the bubbles started to peek over the top of the tub.

"We're out of lube, so… yeah, we used way too much." Rins leant in for a kiss, resting his hand over Alex's heart. "But I just wanted to make it good for you."

"You were so good." Alex smiled, his body shivering as he remembered how amazing it felt.

Rins jumped up to his feet, rushing to turn the taps off as the bubbles started to slide down the side of the bathtub. He helped Alex to his feet, holding him steady as he stepped in, and Rins slid in behind him, wrapping his arms around him as the water gurgled down the overflow.

"I love you so much."

"I love you more." Alex smiled, twisting his head so that he could kiss Rins, their noses rubbing together as they both grinned at each other.

"I love you as much as racing." Rins held Alex close, whispering sweet nothings as Alex dozed in his arms, his mind and body were satisfied, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Rins by his side.

***

"We've been together so long that I can't imagine not spending the rest of our lives together."

"Woah." Marc nodded in appreciation, unable to take it all in, but he didn't need convincing that Alex and Rins were both in it for the long haul.

"Jealous?" Alex stuck his tongue out and Marc nudged him with his foot, making them both laugh as Alex glanced at his watch.

"Time to go meet lover boy?" Marc made a lot of kissy sounds, and Alex laughed, downing the last of his cola before standing up.

"I'll call you tomorrow with all the details." Alex winked at them both, and Tito laughed as he waved goodbye.

"I think that's enough honesty for this week." Marc stuck his tongue out, jumping up so that he could hug his brother, and Tito seemed relieved to not be crushed under Marc any longer. "Do you want to take the book?"

"No, I don't know how to explain it to Rins, and I've nowhere to hide it at home either." Alex shrugged, accepting one last hug as he made Marc feel short. "Anyway, I think you could use it more than I could."

Alex laughed as he left, leaving Marc feeling overwhelmed by it all again.

"When are you heading home?" Marc wanted to ask Tito to stay, but he didn't want to seem needy.

"I thought that I could stay until Le Mans." Tito looked down at his hands, and Marc was sure that Alex had asked him to do this. "My things are in the car and I could… feed you."

Marc felt sorry for Tito, this was beyond the limits of their friendship, and yet he didn't know anyone else who would do this for him.

"I'd like that." Marc sat down next to Tito, flicking the tv to a random film to diffuse the tension in the room.

"What are friends for?"

"Thank you."


	8. Le Mans

Marc watched Tito head for the shower, back from his afternoon run. One run a day was enough for Marc, especially at the moment. He couldn't shake the feeling of hunger that lingered, and he wasn't sure how to ask for more.

Lurking outside the bathroom while Tito got washed, Marc hoped that Tito would play with himself in the shower so that he could feed off his energy, but he had no such luck.

He didn't know when Tito was filling up the tubs of food for his inner incubus, but he was doing it while Marc was out of the house.

Marc couldn't figure out why licking up Tito's come wasn't the same as being near him while he climaxed, but it just wasn't. He thought about calling his dad, asking for answers, but it was embarrassing. And then he remembered that under his bed he had hidden a book that should have answers.

It glowed ominously as he took it out, the mere touch of his skin enough for the book to recognise him as an incubus. He didn't know when he'd accepted all of this as normal, but he had pushed his doubts away. By the time that Tito wandered out of the shower Marc was propped up in bed reading.

"Good run?"

"Yes, ran into Aleix." Tito rushed to pull on a pair of joggers and a t-shirt, and Marc averted his gaze, mostly to stop himself thinking of his friend as food.

"Ouch." Marc howled with laughter, rolling around on the bed as the book fluttered its pages.

"Funny." Tito stuck out his tongue, and Marc patted the bed next to him, shuffling over so that Tito could sit and read the book over his shoulder. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, just wanted to read the rest of the _Idiot's Guide to Being an Incubus_." Marc laughed, and the book glowed red before snapping shut, catching a finger and making Marc frown.

"I don't think it likes being called that." Tito wrapped his arm around Marc's waist, and Marc waited for the book to stop glowing an angry shade of red.

"I'm sorry." Marc grinned, reaching out for the book, stroking its cover, and it appeared to have forgiven him. He flicked through to see if there was a section on feeding, but the whole book was a guide on how to feed best.

It had been passed down from his biological great-grandad, an incubus, as a way to help his descendants cope with the needs of their inner incubus. His grandad had added his own notes on what he'd done to satisfy his lustful urges, and the handwriting at the end of the book definitely looked like his dad's, which was something that Marc tried not to think about too much. A lot of it was anecdotes, and the pictures ranged from terrifying through to arousing, often both on the same page.

Marc hoped that it would have an answer to why some food was better than others, but it only left him feeling hungry and confused.

Tito was stroking his back, and he cuddled in, making sure that he had a tight grip on the book. He didn't want any more demonic book related injuries today.

"Did you find the answer that you were looking for?"

"Not really. Although it says that for hybrids like me, it only amplifies our human sexuality."

"Were you worried that you weren't bi? That it was just your…" Tito trailed off, and Marc knew he was looking for a tactful way to say demon.

"Yes, and you can say it, my inner demon." Marc snorted, in under two weeks he'd gone from thinking he was crazy, to accepting the fact that he was part incubus. "It's nice to know that I'm still me."

"Whatever happens, I'll be here by your side." Tito cuddled in, and Marc sat the book down before it got any more ideas.

"Thank you."

"I left your… food, in the fridge."

"Thank you." Marc rushed through to the kitchen, flinging the fridge door open, his stomach grumbling as he saw the little tub. He licked up the contents, aware of how sexual he sounded while doing it, and he was disappointed that it was already cold.

_It must be from this morning, when I was outside drinking my coffee. I must have been out of range, otherwise I would have sensed it. I wonder what range I can feed from…_

Marc jumped when he heard footsteps behind him, and he spun round to see Tito heading for the kettle.

"Do you want a coffee?"

"Sure."

"Was your food okay?" Tito had a blush on his cheeks, and Marc wished that he could take the awkwardness away.

_No. It's not satisfying and I can't explain why._

"Yes. Thank you."

"You don't have to keep thanking me." Tito wandered over for a hug, his arms outstretched as Marc cuddled in against his warm chest.

"What did Aleix say?"

Tito looked confused by the sudden change of conversation, but Marc wanted a break from thinking about food, and being an incubus, for a little while.

"He asked if I was moving here, and if I wanted a dog."

_You could live here with me if you wanted, you only have to say the word. But it would be strange to offer now, it would feel like I only wanted you here for food, and I don't want that for our friendship._

"Jajaja. He says that to everyone."

"I'm not sure I want to live this close to my teammate." Tito laughed out loud, and Marc relaxed, at least he had a weekend of racing to take his mind off it all.

_I wonder if I can get Jorge to feed me properly over the weekend._

_And now I'm thinking about food again._

***

Marc was glad to be in Le Mans, and to have a day doing media things with Dani. It would give him a chance to try and be friends.

Actual friends.

No more fanboying, no more hero worship, just two grown-ups talking.

_I can do that._

Dani strolled in, running his fingers through his hair as his gorgeous little grey streak shone out. He hopped on to the seat next to Marc, his legs swinging as he waited for the interviewer to arrive.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Did you have fun celebrating your win?"

"I did." Dani smiled, he looked angelic, and Marc knew exactly how he'd chosen to 'celebrate'.

_I'm not jealous. No, not jealous at all._

"Jajaja, I bet you did." Marc laughed, nudging Dani as he grinned.

"What about you? I can't imagine Alex's win going by without a party."

_It did, because we were freaking out about being part demon, so we went home to Cervera and had a quiet night._

"We were up late drinking at home."

_Not quite the whole truth, but close enough._

Dani chuckled, raising an eyebrow as the interviewer and their camera crew wandered in.

_That might not have been the most amazing conversation, but it's a start._

***

Marc had been banished from his own motorhome, left to hang out with Tito, and Jorge.

It hadn't taken much persuading for him to leave his brother and Rins alone for the night, and there was always a space for him in Tito's bed.

He'd left Rins getting everything ready while Alex was busy in the garage, and from the smile on Rins' face he knew exactly how they were going to celebrate their anniversary.

Marc was trying not to think about it all when Jorge showed up, and he saw the look of confusion on Tito's face.

Jorge sat down next to him, wrapping him up in a hug as Tito went to fetch drinks.

_I shouldn't have invited you, but we're friends now, right? This is what friends do, hang out._

_I need all the support I can get right now._

He felt good in Jorge's arms, it wasn't lustful, but it felt good to feel safe and calm.

Tito returned, leaving the drinks on the table before sitting down on the chair. He stared across at Marc and Jorge hugging as though he was planning on doing them serious harm.

"Thanks." Marc sat up as he reached out for the can of cola. Sugar and caffeine were his new best friends.

"Aleix knows a good estate agent if you're looking for a place in Andorra."

Tito shook his head, his death stare replaced by a smile, and Marc felt the tension in the room grow.

"I'm not looking, I was visiting Marc."

"Jajaja, it's been too long since we were just two bros hanging out."

_Please let this be the end of the conversation._

"You're a good friend." Jorge smiled, and Marc nodded in agreement.

"I'm his best friend." Tito's face was blank, his tone of voice neutral, but there was an edge to it that Marc couldn't quite place.

_Why is this awkward? We're all friends here. Jorge likes you. He liked you even when he didn't like me._

"Don't you ever forget it." Marc's laugh echoed through the small room. He jumped up, rushing across to Tito and sitting in his lap like a dog that had forgotten it wasn't a puppy anymore. "We're best friends forever."

Marc stuck his tongue out, pulling silly faces as Tito did the same, both of them laughing as Jorge went to fetch more drinks.

They were never going to run short of alcohol free beer while Tito and Alex were sponsored by them.

Marc took a sip, the cool bubbles comforting, and felt relaxed.

It was almost as good as real beer.

_The story of my life right now._

_Nothing is quite as good as it could be._

"You guys want to watch a film?" Marc jumped off Tito's lap, elbowing him in the process, and Tito stuck his tongue out as he clutched at his ribs.

"Sure."

Marc dragged Tito towards the sofa, there wasn't space for the three of them, but Marc liked the feeling of being surrounded.

Tito draped his arms around Marc's shoulders, the warmth of his body like a blanket, and Marc rested his legs over Jorge's thighs, making himself comfy as he snuggled in.

"Do you have enough space there?" Jorge rested his hand on Marc's knee, smiling as Marc relaxed. The tension fading now that they were all together, no-one feeling left out.

The film was a nice distraction, and Marc yawned as he leant back against Tito, using him as a pillow.

"Are you staying here tonight?" Tito asked, stroking the side of Marc's neck as he twisted round to look at him.

"Yeah, I promised Alex he could have some privacy for the night." Marc laughed, and Tito chuckled.

Quiet was not a Marquez skill.

"Is it cool if I sleep here?"

_I couldn't stand it if things weren't right between us._

"There's always room in my bed for you." Tito howled with laughter as Marc did the same, and it was like old times again.

*

Rinsy:      I'm waiting for you ;)

Alex's eyes went wide when he saw the photo; Rins lying out naked on the bed, a rose between his teeth, and his leg angled to hide his cock.

He almost tripped over his own feet when he saw it, and he rushed towards the motorhome, his jacket pulled down over the bulge in his jeans.

Rushing towards the door he hoped that Marc had already left for the night. He didn't want to waste a minute with Rins.

The place was quiet, and Alex locked the door behind him, stripping off his clothes as he darted to the bedroom to see Rins spread out on the bed, the rose still between his teeth.

He was overwhelmed by the gesture, his eyes wide as he took it all in, and his cock stood proud, showing Rins just how much he appreciated it.

"I love you."

Rins took the rose out of his mouth with a flourish, holding it out for Alex.

"Happy anniversary."

Alex pounced on to the bed, lying out next to Rins as he sniffed the rose, unable to hide the blush on his cheeks as Rins' dorky grin shone out.

"Happy anniversary." Alex leant in for a kiss, the brush of Rins' fluffy stubble sending sparks through his body. "Do you want your present now?"

"This isn't my present?" Rins trailed his fingers down Alex's chest, reaching down to stroke at Alex's cock as he gasped in pleasure.

Alex grappled for words as Rins' big brown eyes stared up at him, his mouth moving closer to Alex's leaking cock.

"I'm all yours." Alex lay back, his head resting against the pillow as he stroked Rins' hair, fingers twisting through his curls as Rins licked his lips. The sight of Rins with his mouth around his cock was every bit as arousing as the feeling of his warm mouth and talented tongue.

"I want you inside me," Alex gasped, stroking at Rins' hair as his cock slipped out of his mouth.

Rins' grin said it all, and he lay back on the bed, his hard cock jutting out like an invitation.

"I'm all yours." Rins stuck his tongue out, waving his good hand in the direction of his cock, just in case Alex had missed it.

Alex felt his hole flutter, his own natural lube leaking out, and he froze for a second.

_Should I tell him what I am? How do I explain this?_

_He's never noticed before, just carry on as usual and enjoy yourself._

Alex reached down for the lube and condoms, and the sight of Rins lazily stroking himself pushed all the worries out of his mind.

He straddled Rins, admiring every inch of his soft creamy skin as he leant in for a kiss, gentle at first, but then Rins was nipping at his lips, his eyes sparkling with mischief as Alex nuzzled the side of his neck.

Alex reached out for the lube, focusing as he slicked up his fingers, reaching behind himself so that he could open himself up. His own natural slick meant that he could slide in three fingers without force, and he gasped and moaned, feeling the sparks of energy building as Rins got more aroused.  

Being able to sense Rins' lust, feel how turned on he was, definitely had its advantages. Alex knew that he was in for some spectacular sex, and he channelled his inner porn star, sucking on his fingers as he slid his fingers out, glad for his own natural lube at times like this. He didn't want to wait another minute.

He'd missed being with Rins, waking up to his dorky smile, and seeing him dancing naked around the flat.

"Ready for me?" Rins stared at him, fluttering his eyelashes, waiting for Alex to make his move, and Alex reached out for a condom.

The crinkle of the foil made it all real, a tease of what was to come, and Alex wasted no time rolling it on, the crackle of energy in the air was so thick that he could taste it on his tongue, sweet and creamy like chocolate.

Rins bucked his hips, his grin shining out as he propped himself up against the wall, waiting for Alex to shuffle up and straddle him.

"I love you." Rins kissed the end of Alex's nose, knowing it would make him smile.

"I love you too." Alex leant in for a kiss, his tongue flicking into Rins' mouth as he felt his thick cock press at his hole, and he sunk down onto him, eating up his gasps and moans as he bottomed out with ease.

He'd always assumed that Rins was good at preparing him, but it all made sense now.

Alex revelled in the feeling of fullness, the nice stretch that left him wanting more, and the way that Rins always knew how to find all the right spots.

"Earth to Alex?" Rins nibbled on his earlobe, bringing him back into the moment.

Alex flew into action, rocking gently as he settled into a nice rhythm, and he stared into Rins' beautiful eyes, their bodies moving as one as he felt the sparks surge through them. The energy built as Alex pushed back against Rins' hard cock, drinking in his lust as he felt his muscles twitch, fireworks exploding as his body shuddered in orgasm, and he rested his forehead against Rins', still staring into his eyes as they both twitched with the aftershocks.

Alex had come untouched, leaving Rins sticky, and he trailed his fingers through it, offering it up to Rins. He sucked noisily on Alex's fingers, his grin shining out as he let his head fall back, thudding against the wall as Alex laughed.

He rolled off Rins, not wanting to crush him, and Alex lay there gasping for breath, his heart racing as he basked in the glow of lust.

Now that he knew what his body wanted, he was able to follow his instincts and let them lead him to the most amazing sex. Not that he'd ever had reason to complain with Rins, what he lacked in skill he always made up for in enthusiasm. Although over the years they'd both learned what the other liked.

"Ready for your gift?" Rins bounced on the bed, and Alex wondered where he found all his energy.

"That wasn't my gift?" Alex laughed, feeling the sparks fly as he rolled the used condom off Rins' softening cock.

Rins reached under the pillow, pulling out a jewellery box, the size used for a bracelet, and with the familiar Rabat logo on it.

"For you."

"Me?" Alex's heart raced as he took the box out of Rins' trembling hands, and he took a deep breath before opening it.

"It's a key?"

"Would you move in with me?" Rins' eyes were wide, his manic grin stretched across his face as he gave Alex a thumbs up.

Alex sat blinking, his mouth hanging open as he processed what Rins had just said.

_He wants me to move in with him!_

_Quick, say yes before he thinks you don't want this._

"Yes, yes, yes."

Alex rushed in for a hug, holding him tight with his good arm.

"There's no rush for you to move your things up, but I just wanted you to have a key."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

*

Marc lay cuddled into Tito, but something still wasn't quite right.

"What do you have against Jorge?"

"Nothing… I just worry about you." Tito kissed Marc's forehead, and Marc snuggled in closer. "I don't want Jorge taking advantage of your… urges."

_This is your chance, tell Tito that you're still hungry. Ask for more._

_Although is it weird asking when we're both in just our boxers? Would it sound like I'm propositioning him?_

"I've got them under control."

"That's good."

_Why am I lying to you?_

"Yeah, it is." Marc yawned, making Tito yawn in response. "Night, bro."

"Night, Marc."

***

Hunger gnawed at him all weekend long, sapping his energy and tormenting his soul.

Being on the bike was good, but that feeling didn't last long.

He was sliding along the ground, scrabbling for something to hold on to.

It was only a little crash, but it left him rattled, and that was never a good thing before a race.

*

The lunch break saw his dad fussing over him, trying to make sure he ate enough human food. Once he was alone he found out the last tub of incubus food, devouring it in three licks.

_It's not enough._

Marc whimpered, the lump in his throat a warning of what was to come, and he stood shaking, oblivious to the sound of the door opening.

The floor creaked, and Marc looked up to see Tito with his lips compressed, worry written all over his face.

"Are you okay?"

_I'm a mess._

"I'm fine."

Tito stepped closer, and Marc found himself in Tito's arms. It felt like home, the last refuge from a cruel world.

"If there's anything I can do, just say." Tito nuzzled against his neck, and Marc wrapped himself up in the scent of leather, mixed with a hint of sweetness.

_I can't pretend any longer._

"I need you to feed me." Marc stepped back, his eyes focused on the small tub that was now forever associated with incubus food.

Tito shifted on the spot, it was clear that he was uncomfortable, and Marc felt conflicted.

"This," he said, holding up the tub, "It isn't enough. It's like plain boiled rice compared to your mama's paella."

_Fuck._

"I'm sorry." Marc crumpled against the counter, and Tito stood frozen to the spot, his emotions unreadable. "I shouldn't have asked."

_I wish I knew what to say, how to deal with all this._

Tito was about to speak when Julià burst in, breaking the silence.

"Marc, Santi's looking for you." Julià glanced at Tito before looking back to Marc, the tension clear.

Marc rushed out, his cheeks red as he hurried back to the garage, leaving Tito confused.

*

The race wasn't any better, and he slunk back to the motorhome to lick his wounds.

Tito was sitting on the sofa waiting for him, the place quiet, Alex no doubt with Rins.

"I'm sorry."

"Talk to me?" Tito patted the sofa next to him, and Marc slumped down, resting his head on his shoulder.

"I need you to feed me like you did the first time." Marc buried his head in his hands, and Tito held him tight. "I can't explain it, but it's just better that way."

_This is so awkward and I hate asking for help, but I can't do this alone._

"Okay."

"I know it's weird."

_I know it's way beyond the limit of our friendship, but I don't know who else I can turn to, and I trust you._

"I said okay."

_Really?_

"Thank you."

"I meant it when I said that I'd do anything for you." Tito wrapped his arms around his waist, and Marc felt safe and secure. "I love you."

"I love you too, bro."

"Go run a bath and I'll grab the beer."

"With alcohol this time?" Marc smiled, and for a second he felt like it was all going to be okay.

"Of course." Tito stuck his tongue out, giving Marc a kiss on the cheek as he stood up.

_What did I do to deserve a friend like you?_

*

Marc was tipsy from the beer, the warm bubbles surrounding him like a velvety blanket, and he sunk into the water, letting it wash the stress away.

He resurfaced to see Tito sitting by the edge of the bath, he was wearing just his boxers and a t-shirt, beer in hand as he picked at the label. Tito took a big swig from the bottle, and Marc did the same, enjoying the fuzzy feeling as it spread through his body.

The air crackled with lustful energy and all the awkwardness faded away. Marc found his hand wandering down to stroke his cock, the sparks flying as they both rushed towards their climax.

Marc drank it all in, the splash of water drowned out by his moans. He could feel the energy surging through him, his muscles tensing as his body shuddered in orgasm. The warm water prolonged the feeling of bliss, and he soaked up every gasp and moan, satisfying his urges.

And he still had dessert to come.

He stroked Tito's wrist as he finished his meal. His lips tingled as he lapped up every last drop, his tongue tracing the lines on Tito's hand, drinking in the energy. The taste of lust fizzed on his tongue, sweet and satisfying, and he let out a groan of pure pleasure.

"Enough?"

Marc nodded, licking his lips as he relaxed, the water sloshing around him and dripping down over Tito.

"For now."


	9. Mugello

"This is for you." Tito handed over a cool bag, and Marc knew what was in it. Food.

"Thank you." He couldn't look Tito in the eyes, although he was surprised by how his mind had accepted all of this as part of their routine.

Marc knew that he couldn't ask Tito to stay in Andorra with him forever, so they reached a compromise. On race weekends Tito would feed him properly and the rest of the time Marc would have to make do with ready meals.

He wasn't entirely happy about it, but he was trying to stop the boundaries of their relationship getting any blurrier.

"I have something for you too."

He handed Tito a small box, wrapped in a thick blue paper that rustled under his touch.

"Can I open it now?"

"Yes." Marc grinned, watching as Tito unwrapped his birthday present. It was nothing compared to what he felt he owed Tito, and it wasn't his entire gift, but it was a token of his affection. "The rest you'll have to come to Andorra for."

Tito's eyes lit up, his smile so wide that it looked like it was going to stretch beyond his face. He opened the box to reveal a pair of gloves, and he squealed with happiness.

"Thank you." He rushed in for a hug, his lips grazing Marc's as he gave him a kiss on the cheek, before squeezing him so tight that Marc let out a gasp.

"You like?" Marc stood back so that Tito could marvel at his gift.

Tito stared at them, stroking the fine leather. "They're like the ones Dani uses in the wet."

Marc nodded, eager to see Tito try them on, and he smiled when he saw that they were a perfect fit. "You said you wanted to be able to feel the bike in the rain."

"I did. Thank you." Tito looked like he'd been handed the keys to a brand new Jaguar.

_You deserve so much more than this, but I have no idea how to repay your kindness._

"I'm sorry I can't spend tomorrow with you."

_I should have told the sponsors no, made them wait a day so that I could help you celebrate your birthday. But it's too late now, all this was decided long before I knew how much I'd need you. Before I realised that I should be a better friend to you._

"I'll try and have fun without you." Tito stuck his tongue out, pulling a funny face as Marc laughed, knowing exactly how Tito planned on spending his birthday. On the bike. Where he was happiest.

"I'll miss you." The words slipped out, and Marc was shocked by how needy they sounded.

Tito looked surprised, and Marc smiled, hoping it would be enough to make it sound friendly.

_I'll miss you, but I can't tell if I'll miss having my best friend around, or if I'll miss having real food._

_You deserve better than this._

***

Marc had got through all his ready meals in two days, leaving him four days without food.

The book said that he should be able to manage on being fed once a week, maybe even less, and Alex had managed to survive on less than one feeding a month when his incubus side developed.

_So why am I this hungry?_

It wasn't helping that Mugello was the next race, it was a black mark in the calendar for him, the need for extra security just one of the reasons that he wasn't excited for the weekend.

But that would all be forgotten when he was on the bike.

The question was how was he going to distract himself until then?

He tidied everything, even going as far as to scrub the coffee stain out of the carpet in the living room rather than moving the sofa to cover it.

Marc could hear Pol laughing about how he cleaned his own place, rather than hiring a cleaner, but he liked to have everything exact. And now, with the demonic book, there was no way that he wanted anyone else rummaging through his things.

He tipped the dirty water down the bath, and he felt hungry from the sight of the fold-out chair sitting next to the shower. It was too strange to look at Tito while feeding, but the frosted glass of the shower door was enough to make it less awkward.

His stomach rumbled, and he sat down on the side of the bath with a sigh.

_I had breakfast not that long ago so it shouldn't be that kind of hunger, but I can't tell. My body hasn't yet figured out how to tell the human needs from the incubus needs._

_Not until my inner incubus gets really hungry, and I don't ever want to feel that way again._

Marc folded up the chair, stowing it away in the cupboard before heading to the fridge, hoping that human food was all that his body needed.

He found out a tub of chocolate custard, wolfing it down without bothering to find a spoon, but it only reminded him of how he ate his incubus food.

_Time to go out for a run, take my mind off everything._

He got halfway to the bedroom when someone knocked on his door.

_Please let it be Tito._

"Hi." Jorge stood there with a grin on his face, and Marc felt his lips twitch into a smile, glad to see a friend.

"Hi." Marc stepped back, and Jorge wandered in.

"You have chocolate on your lips." Jorge wiped it away with his thumb, and a little spark of lust tingled across Marc's lips.

_Do that again._

"Jajaja." Marc laughed to hide his arousal, heading for the kitchen as Jorge followed.

_I can't have a crush on Jorge, I'm not over my crush on Dani yet._

Tea was made over small talk, and Jorge seemed impressed that Marc was actually using his gift.

The light, almost flirty atmosphere evaporated the second they sat down on the sofa.

"How are you coping with everything?"

"I'm fine."

_I'm lying._

Jorge shuffled in for a hug, and Marc felt safe, but he still wasn't ready to talk about it all.

"You don't have to pretend with me." Jorge stroked the back of his neck, and Marc cuddled in closer. "It took me a long time to come to terms with my sexuality."

"Is that why you were so angry at Dani?" Marc laughed, sticking his tongue out, and Jorge nodded, suddenly looking wise beyond his years.

"Yeah, but I didn't understand that. Not then." Jorge reached out for his tea, never letting go of Marc. "When I did figure it all out, my mind tried to deny it."

Jorge sipped at his tea, and Marc took the opportunity to stretch out, draping his legs over Jorge's thighs.

"I knew that I wasn't gay, so I told myself that I had to be straight."

Marc snorted in laughter and Jorge glared at him.

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but I truly underestimated the power of denial." Jorge chuckled to himself, and Marc nodded. "I told myself I admired them, that I was doing it for the attention, or that it didn't count because it was just a hand job-"

"Dani?" Marc blurted out, and Jorge shook his head.

"Aleix." Jorge shrugged, a smile on his face as Marc sat back, his brow furrowed while he processed what Jorge had said.

"Aleix is bi?"

"Yeah." Jorge put a finger to his lips, and Marc did the same, giggling as he felt a weight off his shoulders.

_Is anyone on the grid straight?_

"Anyway, my point was, I understand what you're going through, and if you need a friend I'm here for you."

"Thank you, it's nice to know I'm not alone." Marc leant in for a hug, resisting the urge to nuzzle against him.

"You're never alone."

_I wish I could have realised that sooner, but it feels better now that it's all in the open._

"Tito's been a good friend through all this."

_And he's bi, so he understands this. But I haven't talked to him about it because I'm already asking too much of him._

"He's a nice guy." Jorge took another sip of his tea, and Marc looked thoughtful.

"I need a favour."

Jorge leant back in his seat, a curious look on his face. "What kind of favour?"

"Well…" Marc grinned, and he told Jorge everything.

When he finished Jorge smiled, nodding in agreement.

***

No media appearances at Mugello meant no time with Dani, and Marc was feeling the loss. He'd never realised how much happier he was when Dani was around, and how much he looked forward to spending time with him.

Glancing across the garage at Dani made him feel like a teenager with a crush again, and in the end he moved his seat so that he couldn't see Dani.

It was easier that way.

By the time the practice sessions were over, Marc was tired, and hungry.

He was playing computer games to kill time until Tito arrived, and the second he heard the knock on his motorhome door he leapt up to answer it.

"Dani?"

"Hi, can I come in?"

Dani looked beautiful, and Marc felt his heart flutter, his crush on Dani wasn't over yet.

"Sure."

Marc dashed over to the sofa, switching off the screen as he cleared the controller away.

_He looks nervous. Has he noticed the way that I look at him?_

Marc sat down, and Dani stood fidgeting, his hands clenched and his knuckles white.

"You can sit, I won't bite. Jajaja." Marc's laugh was loud, but he didn't know what else would diffuse the tension.

Dani grinned, slipping into the seat next to him, and it was less awkward now that they weren't looking each other in the eye.

"I wanted to ask a favour."

"Of me?" Marc pointed at himself and Dani smiled, but Marc could see the nerves behind it.

"Sort of." Dani fidgeted with the cord of his hoodie.

_You look so adorable when you do that._

_Bad Marc, you're meant to be a friend._

"How can I help?"

"I want to propose to my girlfriend, and I was wondering if you could get Tito to hook me up with a nice engagement ring?"

Marc knew that his eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. He hoped that Dani thought he was shocked in a good way, rather than feeling like he'd been punched in the stomach.

"Congratulations, yeah, of course I can ask Tito for you." Marc blurted it all out, holding his hands out as he thought twice about going in for a hug.

_I can hug a friend when they have good news, right?_

Marc held Dani, the smell of caramel filling his nose, and the brush of stubble against his cheek sent sparks through his body.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Tito was standing by the door, a look of confusion on his face as Marc jumped back from Dani.

"It's okay, Dani has some good news that he wanted to share." Marc leapt out of his seat, bouncing on the spot as Tito stared at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Good news?" Tito sat down in Marc's empty seat, his eyes darting back and forth between Marc and Dani.

"I'm going to get coffee for us and Dani will tell you everything." Marc rested his hand on Dani's shoulder before disappearing through to the kitchen area.

The walls of the motorhome weren't thick enough to offer anything but the illusion of privacy, and Marc felt his stomach twist when Dani talked about marriage.

_Dani's a lovely guy, he deserves his happily ever after._

He focused on making the coffee, drowning out the sound of Tito and Dani chatting. Taking a deep breath he wandered back through to the sofa, plastering his best manic grin on his face.

"Are you going to be in Barcelona before the race?" Tito asked, fidgeting with his phone as he smiled at Marc.

"Yeah, I'm heading back Sunday."

"Let me know when you're free and I'll set it all up." Tito handed his phone over to Dani, and he typed in his number, giving it a ring so that he had Tito’s number. "Jewellery is my brother's thing."

"Thank you."

"Any friend of Marc's is a friend of mine." Tito laughed, he was a far better actor than Marc gave him credit for, and then Marc realised that Tito was probably genuinely happy for Dani.

Until Marc saw the look of worry in Tito's eyes.

Tito was concerned about him.

"Coffee?"

"Thanks, but I should go." Dani's smile shone out, and Marc wanted to feel happy for him, but the best he could manage was a less than sincere grin.

Marc gave Dani a quick hug, following him to the door as they said good night.

The second he locked the door behind him Marc felt the tears welling up in his eyes, and he rushed over to Tito, sniffing as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

He curled up on the sofa, Tito straight into big brother mode to comfort him.

Tito wrapped Marc up in his arms, stroking his back until he was calm.

"I'm sorry, I should have told him no."

"You did nothing wrong. I want Dani to be happy. I just hoped that one day he'd be happy with me. "Marc let out a big sigh, his lips flapping as the air rushed through them. "I know it's silly, I thought I was over my crush on him but I wasn't expecting this."

"You don't have to apologise for how you feel." Tito kissed the side of his neck, and Marc snuggled in closer, comforted by Tito's familiar scent of leather and petrol.

"Stay with me tonight?"

"Anything for you."

***

Marc crept behind the motorhomes, avoiding the Italian media and the hordes of Rossi fans that were swarming around the paddock.

He was lost in his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice, and he peeked around the corner of the Clinica building to see Tito talking to Vale.

Jealousy flared up, and he was sure that his eyes were glowing green.

Vale was leaning against the wall, the pain clear on his face. As the sound of the engines faded, Marc could hear what they were saying.

"How are the ribs?"

Vale pulled up his t-shirt to show Tito, Marc couldn't see Vale's chest from where he was hiding, but from the way that Tito reacted he knew it was bad.

Tito reached out, brushing his fingers over Vale's stomach. "Nasty."

"Yeah, motocross is an unforgiving mistress." Vale laughed, and Tito laughed with him. "You should come out to the ranch over the summer."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"We don't talk as much as we used to."

"You know why that is." Tito hung his head, and Marc felt a stab of guilt.

"Marc?"

"He's my best friend."

"I thought he was more than that." Vale glanced around, and Marc ducked back, hoping that they hadn't seen him.

There was silence, and curiosity got the better of Marc. He snuck along so that he could get a better view, hiding behind a crate.

Vale was resting his hand on Tito's hip, and a smile flickered across Tito's face as their eyes met.

_I didn't know they were that friendly. Maybe I was right to be jealous of Vale?_

"You two have spent a lot of time together lately." Vale was enjoying teasing Tito, and Marc wanted to march over and defend him. But that would mean admitting that he'd been eavesdropping on them.

"That's what friends do."

"I hear that you've been spending a lot of time in Andorra."

"It's good for training."

"And I've seen Marc leaving your motorhome early in the mornings with a smile on his face."

"Marc's always smiling." Tito laughed, a high pitched shriek that made Marc jump.

Marc snorted in laughter, Tito wasn't one to play games. Vale was going to have to find someone else to annoy with his teasing.

But the questions worried Marc. What if Vale wasn't the only one that noticed how much time Tito had been spending with him?

_I don't know what I'd do without Tito feeding me._

"I've got to go, I hope Luca's not too badly bruised."

"He takes after his big brother, it'll take more than a few aches and bruises to stop him racing."

Vale gave Tito a gentle hug, and Marc felt conflicted.

*

That night Marc couldn't stop replaying the conversation between Tito and Vale in his head.

_I know I have no right to ask Tito to stop talking to Vale, but I don't like that Vale's taken an interest in him._

_It doesn't sit right with me._

Tito wandered in as he was pacing back and forth in the motorhome, and the look of concern was enough to make Marc stop in his tracks.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, just disappointed with qualifying."

"Sixth isn't bad, you're ahead of me." Tito laughed, and Marc couldn't resist the urge to smile.

"Congratulations on tenth. I'm proud of you." Marc held his arms out, and Tito gave him the hug that he wanted.

The hug that he needed.

"Thank you." Tito's voice was little more than a whisper, and Marc felt his stomach rumble. "Are you hungry?"

Marc stepped back, looking at the floor as he nodded.

_Still can't make eye contact while talking about this. It's too strange._

Tito pulled out his shirt, sniffing at his chest as he pulled a funny face. "I'm going to get a shower."

"I left clean towels in there for you."

"Thank you." Tito started stripping off his shirt as he wandered towards the bathroom, and Marc waited for the sound of running water before joining him.

Sitting on the floor by the shower, his jogging bottoms pulled down so that he could stroke himself, he felt relaxed as the energy started surging through him, filling him up and satisfying his inner incubus.

He got a flash of green eyes looking up at him, a devilish grin promising so much, and Marc came with a jolt, warm come spilling over his hand as he gasped and moaned.

_Did I just think of Jorge?_

_I'm not sure I can handle another crush. I've only just got over Dani._

_But Jorge has been really nice to me, and we do get on well. And he's not getting engaged._

Marc groaned internally.

_So I've got a crush on Jorge Lorenzo._

_This would be funny if it wasn't so crazy._

***

Alex grinned when he saw who was calling, and he rushed to answer his phone.

"Congratulations on the podium."

Alex could hear Rins' excitement, and he wanted to be able to celebrate with him.

"I wanted better than third, it's so frustrating." Alex let out a sigh, and there was rustling on Rins' end of the line.

"I wish I was there to hug you," Rins said, and there was the sound of a zip, "And to help with your frustration."

Alex lay back on the bed, reaching into his jogging bottoms to stroke himself.

"I want that too."

It didn't take long for them to both come, Alex gasping as Rins' moans squeaked through the speaker.

_I always thought phone sex wasn't satisfying because of the embarrassment, but it's because I can't feed off you through the phone._

_I need to put that in the book._

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll see you in a couple of days, and I'll bring some of my things."

"I can't wait."

***

Mugello had been a race to forget, and he was glad that Catalunya was only a few days away.

The evening air was cool, and the roads were quiet, not that the roads in Andorra ever got that busy. It wasn't that kind of place.

Marc was bouncing like an excited child, and Tito kept telling him to focus on the road, Alex laughing from the backseat.

They pulled up outside a building that looked like a fancy office block, and Marc couldn't stop grinning.

"Where are we?" Tito asked, and Alex put a finger to his lips, making a loud 'shh' sound as Marc stuck his tongue out.

"You have to close your eyes." Marc nodded, and Tito looked around, clearly convinced it was a joke.

"Okay?"

"Just do it. Trust me?" Marc laughed, and Tito closed his eyes.

_I should have told him to get out of the car first, but I don't want him to see where he is and spoil the surprise._

Marc helped Tito out of the car, and Marc woke most of Andorra by screeching in laughter as Tito stumbled into his arms.

"Sorry." Marc kept giggling, and he waved his hand in front of Tito's eyes to check that he wasn't peeking, making Alex laugh more.

Marc reached out to take Tito's hand, and he could feel Tito's clammy palms. Alex went in front, ready to catch Tito if he fell.

They stumbled their way towards the entrance, and Marc couldn't stop smiling as he took the keys out of his pocket.

"Please tell me we're not breaking in?"

"It's okay, I know the owner." Marc winked at Alex, both smiling at Tito, even though he couldn't see them.

Tito laughed, the nervous edge obvious, and Marc took his hand again, giving it a little squeeze.

"No peeking. You'll spoil the surprise."

He led Tito through the building, their footsteps booming around the large empty space, and Marc bit his lip as they approached Tito's present.

Marc held Tito's hand tight as he felt tears well up in his eyes, the emotion of it all overwhelming. Alex wrapped his arm around Tito's shoulders, making sure that he was stood in the right spot.

"You can look now."

They all stood frozen as Tito opened his eyes, blinking as he adjusted to the spotlights that were illuminating his gift.

Three familiar bikes sat in front of them, and Tito covered his mouth with his hand, silent as he swayed on the spot.

For a second Marc thought that he was going to faint, but then he turned to face Marc, the emotion bubbling over as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Happy birthday?" Marc leant in for a hug, holding Tito close as he stroked his back, Alex piling in behind him, his lanky arms long enough to fit round both of them.

"I can't believe you did this for me."

Tito trembled, and Marc stepped back, smiling as he stared into his eyes.

"I had a little help from a friend." Marc laughed, and it echoed around them, making Tito smile.

Jorge had trusted him with the keys to his motorsport museum, and helped arrange the transport of the bikes. Marc wasn't sure what he'd done to deserve that much trust from Jorge, but he was grateful for it.

"Thank you." Tito hugged Marc, nuzzling at the side of his neck as the tears bubbled over.

Alex looked equally overwhelmed, and Marc felt his emotions spilling out. Planning it and seeing it were two different things.

"That was my favourite championship, because you and Alex were champions too."

_I'm so proud of you both, and I never want you to forget that._


	10. Barcelona

Marc woke to the sound of Alex opening every drawer in the house. He rolled over to talk to Tito, before realising that he’d already left to head down to Barcelona.

His bed felt lonely without him, and his stomach rumbled at the thought of food.

_You’ll see Tito again tomorrow, it’s just one day without him._

He threw on a t-shirt, checking that his boxers were hiding his half-hard cock.

Marc wandered in to see Alex rooting through the drawer on the little coffee table, his brow furrowed as he picked through the random assortment of junk that Marc hid in there.

“Can I help you find something?”

“I’m looking for a pen.” Alex took out a biro, setting it aside as he kept on looking.

“What’s wrong with this one?” Marc held up the pen, its blue ink congealed around the tip.

“I need a nice pen, so that I can write in the book.”

“Which book?”

Out the corner of his eye Marc saw the demonic book glowing, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

“I realised why phone sex isn’t as good, I can’t feed from it.” Alex froze, his cheeks scarlet as he kept hunting for something better than a generic biro.

“Okay?”

Alex looked frantic and Marc felt a stab of guilt.

_I haven’t asked you how you’re coping with this. I’ve been so wrapped up in my own issues that I didn’t notice you were struggling too._

“How are you dealing with it all?”

Alex let out a groan, and Marc rushed over to hug him. Even kneeling on the floor Alex was nearly the same height as him.

“It feels strange hiding it all from Rins.”

“You’re still you.”

“I know, but it’s tiring having to watch what I say around him.”

Marc nodded, he knew that feeling well, and he was lucky, the majority of the people he spoke to were aware of his inner incubus.

“I keep thinking that it’s all a joke, and that dad’s going to laugh at us both for believing it.” Alex glanced over to the sofa where the demonic book was sitting. “And then I remember that we have a sentient book filled with stories so strange they have to be true.”

The book glowed in recognition, and Alex shook his head.

“I just wish that I didn’t know, and I could go back to believing that I’m an ordinary human.”

“Denial is a dangerous thing, and you have never been ordinary.” Marc laughed, giving Alex a squeeze, and he felt the tension in Alex’s muscles. “This doesn’t change who you are.”

“I’m going to tell Rins, and if he doesn’t accept it then we’re through.”

“It won’t come to that. Rinsy’s a strange one, he’ll understand this.”

Alex laughed, but Marc could see the worry on his face.

“I’ll be there when you tell him if you want?”

Alex nodded, his eyes wide with fear, and Marc wished he knew what to do to support his brother.

“I’m going to find you a nice pen, and then I’m going to make you a cup of tea.”

Marc went to find the pens that he used for autographs, and he put the kettle on, smiling at the sight of the teapot.

_Jorge would be proud of me, actually using his gift, and finally in a place where I can see beyond my own worries._

Alex was wrestling with the book when Marc returned with a pen, and Marc had to place his hand on the cover to stop the book from flapping its pages.

“Why does it do this?”

“I don’t know, but it understands what we say around it.”

Alex’s eyes filled with fear, and Marc shrugged, he’d got used to it being under his bed. The book seemed to know more about his urges than he did, so it didn’t matter if it heard him playing with himself.

“Just when I think I can deal with it all, the world gets stranger.”

“No matter what happens, I’ll be here for you.” Marc was scared to let go of the book, in case it decided to attack, although it seemed to like Alex more than him. “I love you, bro.”

“I love you too.”

Alex smiled, and Marc gave him a kiss on the forehead, their roles restored for now.

The book behaved as Alex focused on keeping his handwriting neat, his tongue poking out as he made sure the letters were in a straight line.

Marc left him scribbling away while he went to fetch the tea, and he couldn’t help but smile as he watched the leaves unfold in the boiling water.

It would forever remind him of Jorge.

He returned to see Alex staring at the book, his pen frozen, and Marc sat the tea down on the table, hoping that the noise would startle Alex out of his thoughts.

Alex didn’t bat an eyelid, and Marc started to worry, but a grin emerged as he reached over to tickle Alex. He squirmed as he shrieked with laughter, batting Marc away as he tried to dodge the tickle attack.

“Marc! You made me mess up the page.” Alex pouted as he picked up the pen, Marc wincing at yet another stain on his carpet that he was going to have to scrub out.

“It’s fine, the book doesn’t care.” Marc nudged Alex as he set pen to paper, making him scrawl a line across the page.

“I just wanted it to be nice.” Alex sighed, and Marc heard the frustration seeping out.

The book glowed, and Marc pushed Alex back from it, worried that there would be more book-related injuries.

He stared as the ink swirled on the page, rearranging itself into a neat modern-looking script that resembled a tidier version of Alex’s handwriting.

“Did you see that?” Alex pointed as the book finished showing off, adding pictures as Alex gaped at it.

“That explains why the rest of the book appears to have such detailed drawings.”

Marc ran his fingers over the page, expecting the ink to smudge, but it was set, etched forever into the ancient tome.

_Weird. Even by my new standard of strange._

“You should show Rins the book, it’s proof that magic exists.”

The book snapped shut, thumping against the coffee table with the force of it, tea sloshing out of the cups.

“I don’t think it likes that idea.” Alex reached for his cup of tea, watching the book carefully out the corner of his eye.

“Drink up, and then I’ll come with you to Rins’ place. You can talk to him before Jorge arrives.”

“Thank you.”

*

The drive to Rins’ flat was quiet, and Alex could see the worry on Marc’s face, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. His smile was strained, and Alex felt his stomach twist into knots, the fear giving way to determination.

_I just want to get this over with, and then I can worry about what to do next._

Rins was smiling when they arrived, and Alex gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, hoping that Marc’s presence would explain the awkwardness.

He’d left his bags in the car, that way if things didn’t go well he could leave without having to worry about anything else. He hoped that it didn’t come to that, but he couldn’t shake the nerves that had been plaguing him for the last few weeks.

Alex sat down on the sofa, Marc next to him as the tension in the room became clear. Rins sat on the coffee table, his eyes wide as he looked at Alex.

“Are you okay?”

“I have something to tell you.” Alex felt his heart pounding, and he knew that he had to get it over with.

“Okay.” Rins reached out to hold his hand as Marc slid his arm around Alex’s shoulders, the message clear.  Marc was in big brother mode, ready to shield him if things didn’t go well.

“A long time ago our great-grandfather did a deal so that he could have a child and the story is completely crazy but it turns out that I’m part demon. Incubus to be specific.”

“I know, I can see it in your aura.”

“Really?”

“Yes, I get it from my grandmother.” Rins shrugged and Alex felt silly for worrying about how Rins would respond.

And then Marc cut in.

“Please tell me your family doesn’t hunt demons or anything like that.”

Alex felt his blood run cold as Marc pulled him away from Rins, his body tense, ready for a fight.

“No, I can just sense when people aren’t fully human.” Rins held his hands up, his devilish grin at odds with his angelic charm. “It’s not just demons either, angels, vampires, werewolves, faeries...” Rins trailed off, sensing the tension in the room.

“Alex, I love you no matter what.” Rins leant in to rest his forehead against Alex’s, his dorky grin shining out as he stroked the side of his face.

“I love you too.” Alex took a deep breath to steady himself, Rins leaping in for a hug as Marc shuffled back, giving them space.

“I’m going to get your bags.” Marc winked as he strolled back out to the car, and Alex giggled to himself, Rins’ soft lips kissing away all his worries.

“You had me scared, I thought you were going to say that you didn’t want to move in with me.” Rins clutched his heart, exaggerated for comic effect, and they both ended up laughing until tears streamed down their cheeks.

The sound of heavy bags landing on the floor attracted Alex’s attention, and he saw Marc grappling with a suitcase as Jorge carried in a rucksack.

Rins put his finger to his lips as they listened to Marc and Jorge take the bags to the bedroom.

Jorge’s voice was clear even from a room away. “I heard about Dani. I’m sorry.”

“I’m okay.”

“I’m here if you ever want to talk.”

“Thank you.”

Rins leant in close so that he could whisper to Alex. “How long do you think before those two end up having sex?”

“Eww, that’s my brother.” Alex laughed, cackling as he playfully shoved Rins. “And I reckon the summer break.”

Marc and Jorge entered the room as Alex burst out laughing again.

“I don’t think they’ll even last that long.” Rins stuck his tongue out as Marc and Jorge looked confused, which only made Alex laugh more.

“I think that’s our cue to leave.” Jorge winked at Rins as he left, and Alex waved goodbye, sure that Marc and Jorge knew exactly what him and Rins planned on doing with the rest of their day.

“So are you going to show me your special demon skills?” Rins’ grin was manic, and Alex laughed.

_I should have known that you’d understand. You always do._

*

Marc offered Jorge a lift, even though his place wasn’t that far away, and there was something nice about feeling less alone while his brother was playing house with Rins.

_Not that you’re jealous of your little brother._

“No?” Jorge looked over at him, and Marc realised that Jorge had been talking while he was lost in his thoughts.

“Sorry, I zoned out.” Marc pulled up outside Jorge’s place, making sure the handbrake was on before turning to face Jorge. “I just can’t believe Alex is moving in with the love of his life, and I’m…”

“Hopelessly single?” Jorge smiled, and Marc shrieked with laughter.

“Thanks.” Marc stuck his tongue out, leaning over for an awkward hug.

“Hey, I’m in the same boat.” Jorge squeezed him a little tighter, and Marc nuzzled against him, the scent of warm chocolate chip cookies filling his nose.

_Maybe not for much longer._

***

A home race was always a treat, and Marc felt indestructible. The crowds were cheering him on, and even Dani looked happy to soak up the attention.

He was getting changed into his leathers when Dani poked his head around the door, smiling as he approached.

“Thank you.” Dani looked down at his feet, a blush on his cheeks, and Marc found himself staring.

“For what?” Marc smiled, hoping it would hide the confusion he felt.

“The ring.” Dani fumbled in his hoodie pocket, and pulled out a familiar box. “It’s beautiful, no?”

Marc stared at the shiny gold band, mesmerised by the rainbows that shone out from it, the diamonds sparkling in the warm Spanish sun.

“It is.”

Marc felt his chest get tight, and he rocked on the spot, hoping that his natural exuberance would hide the unease that he felt.

“Have you decided how you’re going to propose?”

_Why are you torturing yourself like this? Haven’t you suffered enough?_

“I was thinking that I would do it out on Lake Geneva.”

“Make sure you get someone else to drive the boat.” Marc roared with laughter, clutching his sides as Dani gave him a grudging smile.

Dani chuckled, and Marc listened to Dani gush about his plan for the perfect proposal.

_I should never have asked._

_I want to be happy for you, but all I feel is pain._

*

Four crashes later Marc was sitting on the sofa in his motorhome, nursing an alcohol-free beer as though it was the real deal.

Tito wandered in, and Marc saw the look of worry in his eyes.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Tito sat down next to him, and Marc handed over the bottle.

“Talk about what?”

“You’ve crashed four times today, something’s wrong.” Tito handed the bottle back and Marc took a long swig.

“I like to push my limits.”

Tito reached out to rest his hand on Marc’s knee, and he felt a lump in his throat.

“Dani told me all about his proposal plans this morning.”

“I’m sorry.” Tito rushed in for a hug, and Marc buried his head against his chest.

“He deserves to be happy, but I can’t turn off these feelings.”

“I wish I had the answer.”

“Me too.”

Tito nuzzled against him, and Marc felt safe and loved.

“Your mum left food, you should eat something.”

Marc nodded, he didn’t feel hungry, but not eating was a guaranteed way to make things worse.

“You pick a movie.”

Tito went to fetch the food, and Marc flicked through the movies until something caught his eye.

He didn’t even read what the film was about, he just hit play.

Tito wandered back through as the image of two people having sex appeared on the screen, and Marc blushed as Tito slid the food in front of him. Marc stared at the salad, focusing on an olive as he picked out his favourite bits first, glad for the distraction as Tito got comfy on the sofa next to him.

It didn’t take him long to figure out what the film was about, although the opening scenes had definitely set the tone.

_Two hot guys on a road trip with a hot woman. That’s another win for my inner incubus._

_It’s going to be a long couple of hours, but at least it’s in Spanish, I won’t have to worry about reading the subtitles._

They sat in silence, Marc too embarrassed to look at Tito. The film was making him hungry, and his stomach grumbled as he bit his lip.

_They’re talking about sex and I’m rock hard._

_And now there’s a threesome._

Marc paused the film, and Tito went to stand up, but Marc took his hand, pulling him back down.

“Just feed me here.”

“I…” Tito’s cheeks were red, and Marc turned to look at him, his eyes wide.

“The bathroom is too stuffy and warm.” Marc knew he sounded whiny, but he couldn’t help himself.

_Also every time I take a bath or a shower I end up rock hard because I now associate it with feeding._

“I’ll close my eyes.” Marc compressed his lips, his eyes wide and his cock already twitching.

He leant back in his seat, scrunching his eyes shut as his heart pounded.

_Is this crossing a line? You’d tell me if you weren’t comfortable with this, wouldn’t you?_

“Okay.” Tito shuffled away from him, and Marc resisted the urge to peek and see where he was.

The sparks of lust started fizzing through the air, and Marc reached down into his boxers, pushing them down as he took his cock out.

His hearing was heightened, and he soaked up the little breathless gaps, the sound of skin on skin, even the way that Tito cleared his throat sounded sexual now that the cloud of lust was surrounding them.

Marc was already on the brink of orgasm from the noises alone, and it only took a couple of strokes before he was moaning in pleasure, lustful energy surging through his body as Tito’s heavy breathing echoed in his mind.

He licked his lips, tempted to open his eyes so that he could finish his meal, but then Tito’s fingers were trailing across his lips. Marc sucked on them as he stroked himself to a second climax, the sweet taste filling his soul and satisfying his urges.

But then Tito was darting off to the bathroom while Marc caught his breath, his head spinning as he opened his eyes.

_That definitely crossed a line._

Marc tucked himself away, the sound of running water making his cock twitch, and he pressed play, hoping the film would distract him from his thoughts.

But he had no such luck.

For a film with so much sex the ending hit him hard, the two friends drifting apart after sharing an intense and sexual experience.

_Fuck, is that what will happen to me and Tito?_

_Will we drift apart, end up never speaking to each other again?_

*

That night he clung to Tito as he slept. Marc wished that he’d said something to let Tito know how grateful he was to have him as a friend.

_I don’t ever want to lose you. But I don’t want you to think I’m only saying that because you’re feeding me._

_I want you to know that our friendship is one of the most important things to me._

_But I don’t know if I can be a good friend to you while I need you for food._


	11. Assen

Marc grinned, happy with his life at that instant. His motorhome was full of smiling people. Alex was whispering something to Rins who was sat on his lap, Tito and Jorge chatting away about bikes over a cup of tea.

_If people had told me at the start of the year that this would be my life, I’d have laughed at them._

_And now I wouldn’t change it for the world._

Jorge kept glancing over at Marc, a spark in his eyes that wasn’t visible to humans, but his inner incubus had sharp vision when it came to recognising who was interested in him.

The smell of freshly baked cookies lingered in the air, and Marc knew that it was Jorge, his lust radiating out as Marc resisted the urge to rush over and ravage him.

He kept glancing over at Jorge as the noises from the sofa got more pornographic, and Marc deliberately didn’t look over. It was bad enough hearing what Alex and Rins were getting up to, without seeing it as well.

“Are you going to take that to your room?”

Alex cackled, Rins making kissy sounds as he slid off Alex’s lap, taking his hand and leading him towards the bedroom.

“Don’t make too much noise.” Tito giggled, and Alex smiled, his eyes full of mischief.

Rins winked at Jorge as he left, and Marc grinned.

_This is my chance._

The sound of two people screaming ‘oh Alex’ rang out through the motorhome, their sniggering loud enough to give their rouse away, and Marc couldn’t help but laugh.

“I think that’s my cue to leave.” Jorge stood up, and Marc instinctively did the same. “You’re welcome to come hang out at my motorhome.”

Tito grabbed his jacket, and Marc shot him a glare that made him freeze in his tracks.

_Don’t get in the way of me feeding._

_I can’t keep asking you, and Jorge’s my only other option._

Marc slipped out into the cool evening air, licking his lips as he walked a few steps behind Jorge, forcing himself to look casual.

*

“Oh, Alex.”

“Oh, Alex.”

Rins giggled as they tumbled on to the bed, a pile of lanky limbs and wide smiles. Alex nuzzled against the crook of Rins’ neck, making him gasp as his hands roamed lower, teasing at the waistband of Alex’s boxers.

“Did you see how Marc and Jorge were looking at each other?”

_You want to talk about this now?_

“I saw.” Alex stuck his tongue out, giggling as Rins did the same, their noses touching as their tongues battled, making them both laugh even more.

Rins leant in for a kiss, his hands sneaking under Alex’s t-shirt as he tensed.

“What’s wrong?”

Alex let out a groan, he thought he was hiding it all well, but he should have known that he couldn’t hide it from Rins.

“Morbidelli is getting the MotoGP seat. I have to stay in Moto2 for another year.” Alex buried his head against Rins’ shoulder as he snuggled in, holding him tight.

“I’m sorry, you deserve that seat.”

“I thought Tito and I could be teammates again, and I’d get to race against you.”

_At the start of this year I thought it was a done deal, and now… I don’t even know anymore._

Alex wrapped his arms around Rins’ waist, cuddling in closer as they got comfy on the bed.

“We’ll race together again, I know it.”

_I wish I had your faith._

“I love you.” Alex stared into Rins eyes, grinning as he saw them light up with just three little words.

“I love you too.”

*

Marc slipped into Jorge’s motorhome without a word, locking the door behind him as he locked eyes with Jorge.

He could taste the lust in the air, and he licked his lips.

_I’m going to feed well tonight._

Marc hung his jacket up, slipping his shoes off as Jorge did the same, never breaking eye contact. He was waiting for Jorge to make the first move, to give him a sign that he was interested other than the smell of lust that his inner incubus was picking up on.

_Don’t let me make a fool of myself in front of you again._

“Like what you see?” Marc lifted the edge of his t-shirt, smiling as Jorge’s eyes were drawn to the glimpse of skin.

“I like.” Jorge leant in for a kiss, the sparks of lust making his lips tingle as he let out a needy moan.

“Want to take this to the bed?” Marc nuzzled at the side of his neck, letting his teeth graze over his earlobe as he felt the energy radiating out of Jorge.

_That’s how to get you all hot and bothered, I need to remember that._

“I’m not looking for anything serious, all I can offer is casual.” Jorge’s face was neutral, and Marc nodded.

He wasn’t looking for anything serious. He hadn’t even considered the possibility of having a boyfriend, even when he dreamt of being with a guy, it was always just sex.

_I don’t know what that says about me, but right now, I’m just going to enjoy the ride._

“I’m not looking for anything serious either.” Marc grinned, his hand resting on Jorge’s waist, tracing little circles against his skin. “Who has the time for that?”

Marc stuck his tongue out, inviting Jorge in for another kiss, and he soaked up every gasp and moan, the energy filling him up as he arched his hips, begging for more.

“Bed?” Jorge took Marc’s hand, intertwining their fingers as his eyes sparkled with lust.

“Bed.” Marc nodded, letting Jorge lead the way, his nerves fading as his hunger took over.

Jorge bit his lip before stripping off his top, and Marc found his hand drawn to the scars, tracing the lines as he leant in to kiss them. He mapped out all of Jorge’s sensitive spots, and he felt a rush every time his tongue played with Jorge’s nipples.

The lust took over, and Marc pushed Jorge on to the bed, admiring the sight of Jorge sprawled out beneath him before wriggling out of his t-shirt, delighting in the way that Jorge’s breath hitched just from the sight of him.

Marc popped the button on his jeans, biting his lip as he let his instincts guide him, slowly teasing as he unzipped them, letting Jorge see the effect that he had on him.

The damp patch on his boxers said it all, and the bulge left nothing to the imagination.

Jorge slid out of his jeans with all the grace of a gymnast, and Marc licked his lips at the sight of Jorge’s hard cock.

“That is going to feel so good inside me.”

_I didn’t mean to say that out loud, but you already know that’s what I want._

Jorge gave himself a couple of strokes as Marc hurried to get rid of his boxers, stumbling as he took off his socks at the same time.

He took a deep breath, inhaling Jorge’s scent, his mouth watering as he crawled on to the bed. Jorge stroked the side of his face, leading him up for a kiss, and Marc felt like he could come just from the way that Jorge touched him.

The coolness of Jorge’s skin sent shivers down his spine, his lips like fire as he kissed his way along Marc’s jaw, making him gasp and moan as their bodies pressed together, leaving Marc breathless. His eyes fell shut, allowing him to enjoy all the tender strokes as Jorge’s hands wandered lower, tracing the curve of his back before resting on his waist, hesitant as though he was waiting for permission to go lower.

“More.” Marc spread his legs wider, arching his back so that Jorge took the hint.

His fingers trailed between his cheeks, brushing over his hole as Marc buried his head against Jorge’s shoulder, muffling his moans.

“Feel good?”

Marc nodded, letting out a satisfied sigh as he sat up so that he could look Jorge in the eyes.

“Want more?”

“Yes.”

Jorge grinned, and just when Marc thought that he was going to lean in for a kiss, Jorge rolled them so that Marc was on his back, his chest heaving at the rush of it. Jorge was perfectly lined up between his legs and for a second Marc thought that Jorge was going to thrust in and ravage him.

_He doesn’t know that you’re already slick, and you know how he feels about condoms._

Marc pulled Jorge down for a kiss, sliding his hand around the back of Jorge’s neck, keeping him in place as he drank it all in. The energy made the air shimmer with lust, and Marc wrapped himself up in it.

A familiar sound had Marc grinning, the crinkle of foil held so much promise, and he broke the kiss to see Jorge sliding out lube and a condom from under the pillow.

“I like a man who’s organised.” Marc stuck his tongue out and Jorge leant in for another kiss, shuffling lower as Marc let his head fall back against the pillow.

Each touch of Jorge’s lips had him writhing on the bed, gasping for more as Jorge hovered over his hard cock, his warm breath making him twitch.

_I’m not going to last much longer if you keep this up._

Jorge’s lips were surrounding him, the intimacy of it overwhelming, and Marc found himself gripping at the sheets, gasping for air to stop himself from coming.

“Fuck.” Marc felt his toes curl, his body tensing as he took a deep breath, relaxing as Jorge slowed, giving him a minute to collect himself.

_I can’t remember the last time I had sex this good. I want to savour every second of it._

Jorge’s fingers were pressing at his hole, and Marc spread his legs wider, eager for more. Pleasure shot through his body as Jorge slid a finger inside him, gentle thrusts slowly opening him up, and Marc could feel his inner incubus screaming for more.

“You don’t have to be gentle with me.”

Jorge let his cock slip out of his mouth, his fingers still carefully opening Marc up, making sure that he was ready.

“You want this?” Jorge smiled at him, and Marc nodded, clenching around Jorge’s fingers as he moaned in pleasure.

Marc pouted as Jorge slid his fingers out, but he got a thrill from seeing Jorge roll the condom on with practiced ease. He ducked down for a kiss, his thick cock lining up with him as Marc wrapped his legs around Jorge’s waist, pressing Jorge inside him.

Jorge slid in with one smooth thrust, filling Marc up as his hard cock pressed against Jorge’s toned abs. He felt his cock twitch, his muscles fluttering around him, and Jorge started to move, slow, long thrusts that left Marc seeing stars.

Marc felt the air crackle with energy, Jorge’s pained whimpers were so quiet compared to the racket that he was making, groaning and begging for more.

“Oh, Marc.”

He felt Jorge’s orgasm before he heard it, the lust filling him up with such force that he came untouched and he screamed out in pleasure.

“Oh, Dani.”

_Oh, fuck._

Marc covered his face with his hands, gasping as Jorge slid out of him, feeling the loss as the bed creaked. Jorge moved off him as Marc braced himself for dealing with an angry Jorge.

_He’s going to be so mad at me._

But he wasn’t.

Jorge moved Marc’s hands away from his face, concern in his eyes.

“It’s okay.”

“I’m so sorry, I thought I was over him but…” Marc buried his face against Jorge’s shoulder, accepting the comfort that he wasn’t sure he deserved.

“Come get a shower.”

“Why are you being so nice to me?”

“Because that’s what friends do.” Jorge rolled his eyes, smiling as he reached down to take his hand, and he slid off the bed with such grace that Marc felt clumsy by comparison as he shuffled across.

Marc admired the view as Jorge’s bum wiggled with each step, and he blushed when Jorge caught him staring. Jorge slung the used condom in the bin without even looking, and Marc was in awe. He couldn’t even walk without stumbling, although that was also due to Jorge’s skills.

The water was the perfect temperature, and all the embarrassment faded as Jorge made quick work of washing him.

_I could get used to this._

“Same time next week?” Marc stuck his tongue out, he knew that he was pushing his luck, but if Jorge was offering more, he’d take it. He’d take all the food he could get.

“No, you’re clearly the type to get attached.” Jorge gave Marc a kiss on the cheek, and Marc felt the lust evaporate as though the shower was washing it away. “You need someone to share everything with, and I’m not that guy.”

_How do you know me better than I know myself?_

“I never thought I’d say this, but you’re right.” Marc laughed out loud, slicking his wet hair out of his face as he leant in for one last kiss.

The scent of lust was gone, replaced by the lemon scent of Jorge’s shower gel.

_At least you got one really good meal out of this._

“Friends?”

“Friends.”

Marc left Jorge in the shower, sparing him the awkwardness of saying good bye, and he slunk back to his motorhome, a grin on his face as he slipped in the door, hoping that Alex was asleep already.

He threw off his clothes before noticing that someone was in his bed, and he froze until he realised that it was just Tito.

Sliding into bed, his damp hair sending a chill down his spine, he got comfy before the glint of the moonlight in Tito’s eyes showed he was awake.

“Do you need feeding?” Tito started to sit up, but Marc reached out to stop him.

“No, Jorge fed me.” Marc grinned, he wasn’t going to need fed again for a long while. “He was the perfect, warm, chocolate chip cookie.”

Marc could see the confusion on Tito’s face, and he licked his lips as he rolled on to his back.

“That’s what his lust smells like to me, like freshly-baked chocolate chip cookies.”

Tito murmured in agreement. “Does Dani smell of cookies too?”

“No. He smells of caramel, rich and sweet.”

“And me, what do I smell of?” Tito laughed, still quiet so as not to wake Alex.

“Nothing, you’re just Tito.” Marc laughed, nudging Tito as he rolled on to his side, clutching his stomach. He let out a little groan. “I’m so full.”

“Was Jorge good?” Tito’s voice was little more than a whisper, and Marc couldn’t see the expression on Tito’s face.

_This wasn’t weird when we used to talk about girlfriends, so this shouldn’t be weird now._

“Yes, he fucks like he rides, so smooth.”

Tito’s laugh was soft, and Marc smiled, glad to have someone to talk to.

“But…”

“What happened?” Tito shuffled closer, resting his hand on Marc’s arm.

“I screamed Dani’s name.” Marc buried his head against Tito’s shoulder, his cheeks burning as he shook his head.

“Oh.”

“I’m an idiot.”

“Yeah.” Tito sniggered, and Marc gave him a playful nudge.

“Thanks.”

“I take it there’s not going to be a repeat performance.”

“No, but he’s not looking for a boyfriend, so…”

“Disappointed?”

“No, well, I can’t imagine having a boyfriend either.”

“You mean someone you share interests with, curl up on the sofa and watch films with, hang out with? Stuff like that?”

“Yeah.”

Tito laughed, covering his mouth with his hand so that he didn’t wake Alex and Rins.

“You know you just described a friend right? A friend that you hold hands with, and have sex with.”

_Is it that simple? That explains why none of my other relationships have worked out. We weren’t friends, not really._

“Right. I never thought of it that way.” Marc snorted in laughter, trying to stop his booming laugh from echoing out. “I just never pictured myself having a boyfriend.”

“I understand, you’re still a brand new bi, but you’ll come to terms with it all. Just give it some time.”

Marc nudged Tito with his elbow, giggling as he put on his best fake pout.

“I just always pictured that I’d spend my life with a pretty girl who liked racing, and one day I’d get down on one knee and ask her to marry me, and then we’d have some cute little kids, and we’d just live happily ever after.”

“Happily ever after?” Tito looked confused, and Marc lay back.

_Everything always seems to lead to the same place, I can’t get him out of my mind._

“Like Dani.”

Tito froze, and Marc sat up, trying to connect all the dots and getting nothing.

“Dani’s girlfriend, she said no.”

“What happened?”

“That’s all I know, he was asking about a refund for the ring.” Tito sat up, wrapping his arms around Marc.

“So that means…”

_That means Dani is single now._


	12. Summer Break: The Beginning

Marc felt his heart race when Dani approached, his smile absent, but that wasn’t a surprise given that his girlfriend, ex-girlfriend, had said no to his marriage proposal.

Ever since he’d found out he’d wanted to say something to Dani, but he couldn’t find the words.

He wanted to tell Dani that he deserved better. That he deserved someone who loved him unconditionally, worshipped him.

_Someone like me._

But he wasn’t meant to know, and he didn’t want to betray a friend.

“How are you doing?”

“Not good.” Dani looked down at his hands, and Marc froze. “I guess Tito told you.”

Marc tried to act surprised, but he didn’t look convincing.

_I’m an awful liar._

“I’m sorry.” Marc rushed in for a hug, inhaling the scent of caramel that was surrounding him. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.” Dani sniffed, and Marc could see the effort that it was taking him not to cry.

“Well, if you need a friend you know where I am.”

Marc gave him a kiss on the forehead, his skin soft against his lips.

_You’re comforting a friend, behave yourself._

Marc let his hands roam lower, resting on the waistband of Dani’s jeans.

_These jeans do look perfect on you._

He caught himself before his hands made their way to Dani’s rear, his cheeks pink as Dani rested his head against his shoulder. The smell of caramel was strong, and Marc’s skin tingled with the lustful energy radiating out.

“Marc?”

“Yes.” Marc looked down at Dani, his eyelashes fluttering, and Marc’s heart raced.

“Thank you.”

Dani was gone before Marc could register what he said, leaving Marc with a huge grin on his face.

_That hug was amazing, and I can sense your lust, you’re definitely interested._

***

A win was the perfect way to finish the first half of the season, and being in the lead of the championship was the icing on the cake. But the best part was Dani being on the podium beside him.

All weekend there had been hugs, and a lot of comforting little touches that let Dani know he was there for him. Marc had kept suggesting the idea that they hang out together, under the guise of taking Dani’s mind off his break up, but Dani had declined every offer.

Marc had got a hug before they went their separate ways for the summer break, and he savoured every second of it, inhaling Dani’s lust as they said goodbye.

On the flight home he wondered if he should have pushed harder, pestered Dani to hang out with him.

But he didn’t want Dani to feel pressured. The image from the book kept flashing up in his mind, and he knew that he didn’t want Dani to do anything he wasn’t comfortable with.

_I’m going to have to wait until Dani’s ready. He needed a friend, and I was there for him._

_If he wants more then he’ll ask for it, Dani’s not one to sit back and wait for others, he goes after what he wants, both on the track and off it._

Marc tried to sleep, but his dad was fussing over Alex as he tried to get comfy with his neck brace. He knew it wasn’t the brace itself, but everything that it signified that was making Alex restless.

Resting his hand on Alex’s knee, his leg stopped jiggling, and Marc gave him a knowing look.

“You’ve got all summer to recover.” Marc watched Alex roll his eyes, but he wasn’t done yet. “You’ll recover and you’ll come back stronger. It’s the Marquez way.”

Alex laughed, a shadow of his usual cackle, but it was a start.

“Thanks, bro.”

_At least I can still comfort you._

***

A week lying in the sun and chilling with Alex should have been heaven to him, but Marc couldn’t stop thinking about Dani.

Every time that his phone buzzed he rushed to open the message, only to be disappointed.

Tito asking about Alex, Jorge asking about Alex, his parents asking about Alex.

But never Dani.

He thought about sending Dani a message, asking if he was okay, but he didn’t want to disturb him.

_I don’t want Dani to think I’m obsessed with him._

_Even if that is far closer to the truth than I’m willing to admit._

He was back home in Andorra unpacking, having dropped Alex off at Rins’ place, and from the smile on Alex’s face he’d been missing his boyfriend.

It was the first genuine grin he’d seen on Alex’s face since he’d left the hospital.

Shoving his dirty clothes in the washing machine he found himself heading for the fridge out of reflex, and his stomach grumbled at the lack of food.

_You told Tito that you didn’t need him to feed you. Bet you regret that now._

_I do._

Marc sighed, picking out a tub of custard. He licked it up as though it was incubus food, hoping he could trick his inner incubus.

_I wonder if Jorge’s home._

Marc shook his head, Jorge had said it was a one-time thing. Even though they’d talked since then, it was mostly about their plans for the summer, and Alex.

_What I really want is to talk to Dani. But is that crossing a line?_

_I need time to think._

Marc grabbed his running gear, the early evening sun still radiating heat, and he’d made it as far as the bedroom when someone knocked on the door.

He rushed to answer it, the only people who ever showed up at his door were people that he’d be more than happy to see right now.

The figure standing on his doorstep caught Marc off-guard, and Marc exhaled as he processed it all.

“Dani?”

“Hi.” Dani looked down at his hands, his pink eyes showed that he’d been crying recently. “You said if I needed a friend…”

His lip trembled, and Marc knew what was next. Marc caught Dani as he crumpled into his arms, leading him inside as he pushed the door shut with his foot.

Once Dani was on the sofa, Marc tactfully ignoring the fact that Dani still had his shoes on, he held Dani as he cried.

Marc had no words, he just stroked Dani’s back until he was calm enough to talk. Dani sat back, no longer embarrassed by his tear-stained cheeks.

“Do you have a beer?”

“Sure.” Marc paused, looking Dani in the eye, checking that he was safe to leave on his own for a couple of minutes. He was in the kitchen when he heard Dani shouting after him.

“One with alcohol.” Considering Dani was crying only a few minutes previously his voice was calm and clear.

Marc weighed up the pros and cons of giving Dani alcohol, but he was a grown up, and one beer wasn’t going to hurt him. Maybe it would even relax him.

_He needs a friend, and he trusted me enough to show up at my door._

_I will not make him regret that, and I will not take advantage of him._

His stomach grumbled as he grabbed two cold beers from the fridge, and he jogged back through to see Dani sitting back with his feet on the table.

Dani reached out for the beer, his hand only just big enough to wrap around the bottle, and he shivered as he took a sip.

Marc sat down next to him, watching Dani fidget with the label on the bottle, the frustration of the last few weeks bubbling over.

“She said that she didn’t want to wait until I was retired.” Dani didn’t look up, and Marc made a little sympathetic sound, to show that he was listening. “I said we didn’t have to wait to get married, that we could do it over the summer, or winter, break.”

_Makes sense. To me. But non-racers don’t understand our lives._

“She said she wanted a family, but only if I was around to help out.”

“Ah.”

_I don’t see you retiring any time soon._

“I told her that if she didn’t want to marry me maybe we shouldn’t be together.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. She said, ‘fine then,’ and walked out. I haven’t heard from her since.” Dani snorted with laughter. “You know what the funny thing is?”

Marc shook his head, reaching out to rest his hand on Dani’s knee.

“She didn’t even slam the door on her way out. I thought after all those years she’d be upset when we split up, but she just seemed resigned. Like she knew it would end this way.”

“I’m sorry.”

_I’m sorry she wasn’t right for you, but I’m not sorry that you’re single._

“Looking back, I guess it had been coming for a while, but I was blind to it.” Dani downed his beer, moving so that Marc’s hand was no longer touching him. “Another?”

Marc nodded, not sure if it was a good idea or not, but Dani was giving him the puppy eyes and he couldn’t say no to him.

“Sure. Have you eaten dinner yet?”

“I’m not hungry.” Dani shook his beer bottle, and Marc opened his mouth to tell him that he should eat, but he knew that Dani was stubborn.

He ordered pizza while he was grabbing two more beers, stocking the fridge so the rest were nice and cool.

_Two friends hanging out, eating pizza and drinking beer. There’s nothing wrong with that._

_You just want to get Dani drunk._

_I know I can’t feed off Dani if he’s not fit to consent. He seems happier with a beer, and he deserves a chance to unwind. It’s the holidays after all._

Marc stood frozen to the spot, wondering why he was trying to convince himself that he wasn’t going to make a move on Dani.

_You know why. You can smell his lust._

_I can, but that doesn’t mean I have to do anything about it._

Marc opened the beer bottle with such force that it bubbled over, and he wrapped his lips around the neck to stop it spilling on to the counter.

“You’re a natural at that.” Dani giggled and Marc jumped, blushing as he handed Dani the beer that he’d just been sucking on.

Dani didn’t even blink as he took a swig, and Marc followed him back through to the living room.

“I’ve ordered pizza, extra cheesy, just like you.”

Dani snorted as he stumbled back on to the sofa, and Marc laughed at how even when he was falling, he still made sure that his beer didn’t spill.

“I’m not cheesy.”

“You so are.” Marc sat down next to him, staring into his eyes, mesmerised by the way that Dani fluttered his eyelashes.

Dani stuck his tongue out, smiling as Marc’s eyes followed it.

_I’m not going to make a move._

And then Dani was leaning in closer, so close that Marc could taste the lust in the air.

_Caramel._

Marc jumped as something cold leaked over his thigh, and he looked down to see that he’d spilt his beer.

Dani laughed, manic shrieks that were much more fitting for a Marquez than a Pedrosa.

“How can you be so clumsy off the bike?” Dani giggled, sipping at his beer between outbursts of laughter, and Marc laughed along with him.

“I’m coordinated when it matters.” Marc stuck his tongue out, and Dani licked his lips.

_You started this, I’m just playing your game._

“So, is there anyone special in your life?”

Marc spluttered, and Dani laughed, his face scrunched up as he snorted.

_I would do anything just to hear you laugh._

“You must have pretty girls throwing themselves at you.”

Marc felt his blood run cold, he was so used to talking with friends that he’d forgotten not everyone knew he was bi.

“Not really.”

_Am I going to do this? Am I going to tell Dani?_

His heart was pounding and his tongue was sticking to the roof of his mouth. He gulped down his beer, smiling as Dani looked impressed, and he made a show of licking his lips when he was done.

“There’s someone I have a crush on, but I’m not sure if they feel the same way.”

Dani perked up, his eyes wide as he bounced on the sofa, staring at Marc. “Are you going to make me wait all night?”

“It’s a guy…” Marc held his breath as he heard Dani gasp, the tension in the room growing with every second that passed.

“I didn’t know that you were gay?”

“Bi.” Marc’s stomach rumbled, making them both smile.

“Cool.”

There was something about the way Dani said it that got Marc’s hopes up.

“I’m only out to close friends so…”

Dani made the zip motion over his lips, and Marc felt relieved.

“Please tell me your crush isn’t on Valentino?” Dani laughed, shoving Marc playfully as he giggled at his own joke.

“Why, would you be jealous?” Marc bit down on his lip as he waited for Dani to answer. This was as close as he was going to get to asking Dani if he was interested in guys.

“No, I’m straight.”

Marc felt the bottom fall out of his world, the room spinning around him, and he glanced at his empty beer bottle, before taking Dani’s out of his hand, downing it in one as Dani raised an eyebrow.

_Why did I never consider that Dani could be straight?_

_But I can smell his lust? Straight guys don’t lust after me._

“So, are you going to tell me about your crush?” Dani slipped off his shoes, curling up with a cushion at the end of the sofa.

“I need more beer before I can tell you about them.” Marc cackled, and it sounded hollow to his ears, but he hoped Dani wouldn’t notice.

_You already know my crush very well._

“More beer good.”

Marc laughed, the beer going to his head, and he deliberately tripped over the end of the sofa just to hear Dani laugh again.

_You are so adorable when you’re tipsy._

He could hear Dani’s laugh from the kitchen, and he found himself grinning as he wandered back through, glad for the time together, even if it did require Dani getting his heart broken first.

Marc bounded back through, doing a little dance on the way to the sofa, and Dani’s smile made his legs tremble.

He handed Dani the beer as though he was presenting him with an award, and Dani looked so happy to have the bottle in his hands.

Marc clinked their bottles together, blissful in that moment, a glimpse of what could be.

_If this is all we could ever have, I’d be happy with that._

“So… this mystery guy of yours… tell me all about him.” Dani rubbed his hands together, his beer balanced precariously between his thighs, drawing Marc’s eye to the bulge in his jeans. Marc licked his lips before forcing himself to look at Dani’s face.

“He’s sweet, and kind, and he doesn’t like to get involved in all the drama that goes around.”

Dani raised an eyebrow at the last one, and Marc felt his cheeks burn.

“I’ve said too much.” Marc pressed a finger to his lips, shushing at Dani.

“I think I know who you’re talking about.” Dani winked at Marc, before pressing his finger to his lips, spraying beer everywhere as he made the shush sound.

Marc laughed to break the silence, not quite sure what to make of Dani’s statement.

_I wonder who he thinks I’m interested in?_

Dani paused, his face scrunched up, and for a second Marc thought that he was going to throw up.

“How did you know that you liked guys?”

“I always thought I just really admired other guys, or that I wanted to be like them.” Marc rolled his eyes for dramatic effect, and Dani snorted. “But then I started thinking of them as more than friends…”

_Why are you asking this? Are you trying to be supportive, or do you want to know because you might feel the same way?_

“I was really confused for a while, but I had some good friends to help me through.”

“Like Tito?”

“How did-”

Marc cut himself off mid-sentence, but he didn’t miss the look of surprise on Dani’s face.

_So that’s who you think I have a crush on. That’s better than you figuring out that I was talking about you._

“We’ve been friends for a long time, and he’s been looking out for me a lot lately.”

_And feeding me, but I’m nowhere near drunk enough to start telling you those secrets._

“He’s a good guy.”

“Yes, he is.”

They both sipped their beer in silence, and Marc felt the alcohol sloshing through his veins, mingling with the rush of lust and giving him a boost of confidence.

“If you could sleep with anyone on the grid… who would you choose?” Marc grinned, leaning in as Dani blushed. “Hypothetically of course.”

_Don’t let me have crossed a line. Things were going so well._

Dani bit his lip, and Marc shuffled in his seat, making space for his cock that was pressing against the zip of his jeans.

“And please don’t say Valentino.” Marc shrieked with laughter, hoping that it was enough to change the subject.

“Jorge.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, there’s always been something between us.” Dani froze, his chest heaving as though he was preparing to run away. “I didn’t mean for it to sound that way.”

_I’ve been there. It’s a lonely and confusing place._

Dani stumbled to his feet, heading out of the room and Marc went to run after him when there was a knock on the door.

_Typical, the pizza would have to arrive at the worst possible time._

Marc grabbed his wallet and headed for the door, hoping that Dani would be okay on his own for a few minutes. There was no sound of anyone throwing up, and that reassured him.

He flung open the door, hoping that he would be able to just pay the delivery guy and take the pizza.

But there was no pizza.

Jorge smiled, and Marc found himself smiling back.

“Hi.”

“Hi. Alex, my Alex, said that your Alex was worried about you.” Jorge stuck his tongue out, earning him a smile.

“I’m okay.” Marc leant against the door, trying to look sexy and almost falling over when it moved away from him. “I’m not as drunk as I look.”

“Drinking alone… Alex was right to be concerned.”

“He’s not alone.” Dani’s words were slurred, the third beer was clearly a mistake.

Jorge looked surprised, and Marc spun round to see Dani swaying on the spot.

“Did you call him? Did you do this because I told you that I liked him?” Dani wagged his finger at Marc, and Jorge glanced at him, confusion written all over his face.

“Dani’s drunk.” Marc grimaced, the guilt washing over him.

_I should have taken better care of you, instead of just getting you drunk._

“I think maybe it’s coffee time.” Jorge wandered in, heading towards the kitchen with a familiarity that had Dani pointing at both of them.

“You help Dani to the sofa and I’ll bring the coffee.” Marc started to close the door when the delivery guy wandered up.

He stared at the three of them standing in the hallway, blinking as though he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

Marc handed him a hundred euro note and said goodnight, practically shutting the door in his face as he handed the pizzas to Jorge. Dani tried to steal a slice out of the box, and Jorge saved it all from falling as he escorted Dani through to the living room.

_This is so strange._

The smell of the coffee brought him back to reality, cutting through the fog of alcohol.

But being less drunk meant having to deal with all of his emotions, including the jealousy that was consuming him.

_When I said that I wanted Dani and Jorge to be happy, I didn’t mean with each other._

He let out a groan, wondering if it would be rude to go to bed and just leave Jorge to look after Dani.

The three cups were balanced precariously in his fingers, and the second that he wandered into the living room Dani lit up.

“Marc, Marc, Marc.” Dani was draped over Jorge, pizza hanging out of his mouth as he wriggled towards the edge of the sofa. “Do you know that Jorge likes guys too?”

Dani pointed at Jorge, just in case it wasn’t clear who he was talking about, and Jorge reached out to hold Dani’s finger, wrapping his hand around it as Dani grinned.

Marc watched as Dani devoured an entire slice of pizza in one bite, and he had to mentally give himself a shake to chase away the lustful thoughts.

“Looks like you’re the only straight guy here.” Marc smiled, and Dani motioned for him to come closer.

He made sure the coffee was out of reach of drunk Dani, and sat down beside Jorge, leaning in so that Dani could whisper to him.

“I think I have a crush on Jorge.” Dani’s whispering was loud, and Jorge looked apologetic, a blush on his cheeks, but Marc’s inner incubus saw something else. Lust.

_Typical. Mr ‘I only do casual’ is looking at Dani with hearts in his eyes._

Marc felt his stomach twist into knots, Jorge reaching out to rest his hand on Marc’s arm.

Dani looked between the two of them, still munching on his pizza as though he’d never been fed before. His eyes went wide, and Dani pointed at Marc.

“Are you…? With him…?” Dani narrowed his eyes as Marc shot Jorge a worried glance.

_Does Dani know? Did you tell him? Do you want him to know?_

Jorge opened his mouth, but nothing came out, and he shrugged in a way that Marc didn’t understand.

_I wish I could read you like I can Alex and Tito, it makes situations like this so much easier._

Dani shuffled so that he was sitting on Jorge’s lap, and Jorge wrapped his arms around him, steadying him as he leant over to grab another slice of pizza.

_It’s a good job your cornering skills come naturally to you or you’d be face down on the floor right now._

Dani chewed on the pizza like a cow grazing, and Marc felt all his emotions bubble over, spilling out of him in a cackle.

“Me? And him? No, no, no.” Marc laughed and Jorge relaxed into his seat, his arms still holding Dani tight, toying with the beltloops of his jeans.

“Can you imagine that?” Jorge chuckled, and Marc could hear the nervous edge, but Dani seemed happy with their answer.

“Good, because I want him all to myself.” Dani’s words were clear, his smile content as he cuddled into Jorge, and Marc breathed a sigh of relief.

It looked like Dani was going to sleep having scoffed most of the pizza, his eyelids drooping, and Jorge gave Marc an apologetic look.

Marc handed him the coffee, shaking his head at the state of Dani.

“I didn’t think that he’d get drunk so quickly.”

“Yeah, he’s always been a real lightweight.” Jorge smiled as Dani reached out for his hand, their fingers intertwining as he dozed.

_You two look so good together. I want that._

“The spare bed is free, maybe he should sleep it off.” Marc sat his cup down, ready to help Jorge carry Dani to bed, but Dani had other ideas.

“No, I want to stay with Jorge.” Dani’s eyes were open, and he took the cup of coffee out of Jorge’s hands, downing it in one go.

“Ew, it’s cold.” Dani wrinkled up his nose and Marc howled with laughter, Jorge smiling as he stroked Dani’s hair, his hand resting on the back of his neck.

_Great, now I have to deal with a tipsy and hyperactive Dani._

“I’ll get you a warm one.”

“Thank you.” Dani threw himself at Marc, wrapping his arms around his neck, and it was only because of Jorge’s quick reaction that there wasn’t coffee spilt on the carpet.

The scent of caramel had faded, but his inner incubus could see all the tiny lustful gestures – that were directed at Jorge.

_My incubus skills are as good as useless when they’re interested in someone else._

Marc sighed, and Dani looked up at him, stroking the side of his face.

“You’re so soft.” Dani glanced over at Jorge, urging him to feel Marc’s face.

“Thank you.” Marc smiled as Dani wriggled back on to Jorge’s lap, and Marc blinked in disbelief.

Jorge made sure that Dani wasn’t in danger of falling, and Marc felt jealousy flare up.

_You two are so comfortable with each other, like you’re meant to be._

“More coffee?” Dani held out the mug, and Marc snorted in laughter.

_I wonder how much of this you’ll remember tomorrow._

Marc took the cups and headed towards the kitchen, thankful for some time to collect his thoughts.

He was nearly out of the room when he heard Dani interrogating Jorge.

“Are you gay, or bi?”

Jorge snorted in laughter, drunk Dani was direct, and he wanted to know everything.

“I’m bi.”

“Me too.” Dani sounded so happy, and Marc felt his stomach twist into knots all over again.

_You were straight two beers ago. I wish I could have accepted my sexuality this easily. I spent weeks, months, agonising over it._

_Agonising over you._

Marc found himself staring at the kettle, wondering if he should just leave them alone. It was clear that there were sparks flying, and none of them were flying in his direction.

_Dani’s drunk, and you should take care of him._

_But Jorge’s sober, and I know that he will take good care of Dani._

Marc took a deep breath, testing out his smile while he made the coffee, and he crept back towards the living room. If Dani had fallen asleep again, he didn’t want to be the one to wake him.

He was balancing the full mugs so that he could reach the handle, and he heard the words that made his blood run cold.

"Don't tell me that you don't want this." Dani’s voice, all breathless and demanding, and every bit as sexy as he’d imagined.

Marc almost laughed at how similar he and Dani were, but then he heard Jorge’s reply.

“I want you, I’ve wanted you for a very long time.”

Jorge sighed, and Marc held his breath, aware that he shouldn’t be eavesdropping.

“But you’re drunk, way too drunk for anything more than kisses.”

“Kisses for Dani?”

Someone growled, a noise full of lust, and Marc felt his world crumble.

He retreated to the kitchen, resting his head against the counter as he felt tears welling up.

_This was so much easier when I thought that Dani was straight._

_I could go and show up on Alex’s doorstep at, fuck, half one in the morning, and disturb his first night with his boyfriend in over a week._

_Or I could text Tito._

Tito seemed like the best option.

Marc:     Dani came to me for a shoulder to cry on

Tito:      How’s he doing?

Marc:     Good

Tito:      That’s good

Marc:     He’s currently making out with Jorge on my sofa

Tito:      What?!?

Marc:     It’s a long story

Tito:      How are you doing?

Marc:     Not good

Marc:     I’m also drunk, and hungry

Tito:      Do you want me to get rid of Jorge?

Tito:      I can text him and say there’s an emergency with Rins

Marc:     No!

Marc:     Don’t!

Tito:      Sorry

Tito:      It was just a suggestion

Marc:     They’re actually good together

Marc:     Even though Dani’s really drunk

Marc:     Although that’s my fault too

Tito:      What did you do?

Marc:     Nothing like that, he wanted a beer so I gave him one

Marc:     And then another

Marc:     And another

Tito:      Lol, lightweight :P

Marc:     They were big bottles :D

Tito:      You do like big things ;)

Marc:     Jajaja

He sipped at his coffee as he tried to organise his thoughts.

Marc:     Dani being single, and into guys was my dream

Marc:     I never thought that it would happen

Marc:     And I never considered that he wouldn’t be interested in me

Tito:      It’s his loss, you’re an amazing guy

Marc:     Jajaja

Marc:     Thanks bro x

Tito:      You want me to come over?

_You’re offering to come over as though you don’t live hours away._

_What did I do to deserve a friend like you?_

Tito:      I can sit between the two of them

Tito:      That’ll put an end to their kisses

Marc:     Jajaja

Marc:     You haven’t seen how determined drunk Dani is

Marc:     Or the way that they’re looking at each other

Marc:     It’s true love

Tito:      How do you know that?

Marc:     My inner incubus can see it

Tito:      Oh

Marc:     Yeah

Tito:      I’m sorry :(

Marc:     Don’t, they’re good together

Marc:     I don’t want to be the jealous guy

Marc:     I want to be happy for my friends

The kitchen door creaked open, and Marc jumped, laughing as he saw Jorge standing there.

“I was worried that you’d fallen asleep on the floor.”

“No, Tito texted.” Marc waved his phone, sliding it back into his jeans as Jorge nodded.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m happy for you guys.”

“Dani’s just drunk.” Jorge stood across from Marc, unable to hide the smile on his face that he’d had ever since he saw Dani.

“He is drunk, but he’s also in love with you.” Marc sipped at his coffee, the bitter taste jarring him out of his thoughts. “And you’re in love with him too.”

“How do you know?”

“I just do.” Marc downed his coffee, and Jorge leant in for a hug, but they were disturbed by the sound of the toilet lid slamming shut.

They both rushed towards the bathroom to find a very drunk Dani slumped by the toilet, his head resting on the lid.

“I fell.” Dani sounded pitiful, and Marc thought he was going to cry, but then Jorge crouched down next to him, cuddling him close.

“I think it’s time for me to take you home.”

Dani’s eyes lit up at the suggestion, and Jorge gave Marc a knowing look. A look that said he was right, and that he was in love with Dani too.

_I told you so._

Jorge tried to help Dani to his feet, but Dani wanted cuddles more than he wanted to stand up.

“I’m comfy here.” Dani pouted, folding his arms as Jorge resorted to bribing Dani with kisses.

“He’s all yours lover boy.” Marc laughed until tears were running down his cheeks, his chest heaving as he crumpled to the floor.

It took a while for Jorge to coax Dani out, and Marc had almost stopped laughing.

_I hope you don’t know that sometimes I laugh to hide the pain._

“Do you want me to call you a taxi?”

“No, I drove over, just in case you…” Jorge trailed off and Marc could see that he’d been worried. “Wanted to go out for dinner.”

_Smooth. Good job Dani’s too drunk to remember what time you got here._

“Night, Marc.”

“Night, Jorge.”

“Can you ask Tito if I could swap the ring?” Dani blushed, grinning at Jorge who was holding him steady, his arm slung around Dani’s shoulder. They were a perfect fit.

“I think it’s too soon to be planning our wedding.” Jorge laughed, and Marc felt his legs giving way from under him.

He leant against the wall, snorting in laughter as Jorge looked guilty.

“I’m sorry.”

Marc shook his head, he didn’t want to talk about it anymore.

_We’re friends now, and even though I’m not happy right this minute, I’m happy for the two of you._

“I’m not that drunk.” Dani looked confused, and Jorge smiled at him, reassuring him without words.

“Have a nice summer break, Dani.” Marc gave him a kiss on the cheek, waving good bye to Jorge before walking away, heading to the bathroom so that he could get a shower.

He didn’t want Dani to see the pain in his eyes, and he was sure that Jorge would understand.

Marc stepped into the shower as the front door slammed shut, and Marc crumpled to the floor. His sobs were loud, and he cried until his skin was wrinkled, wondering how the universe could be so cruel to him.


	13. Summer Break: The Other Beginning

Alex slid out of Marc’s car, his smile growing as he caught a glimpse of Rins waving from the window of his flat. Marc grabbed Alex’s bags, following him as he rushed to see his boyfriend again.

Even though they’d been chatting to each other every day during the holidays, it wasn’t the same as being together, and the sex definitely wasn’t as good over the phone.

He rushed up the stairs, the neck brace pinching with every step, but it was worth it to see Rins standing there waiting for him.

Rins and his new blond hair.

Marc shrieked in laughter, and Rins pulled a funny face, his attention shifting back to Alex.

“I’ve missed you.” Rins had the biggest grin on his face, his eyes sparkling as he rushed in for a hug.

“I’ve missed you too.” Alex tried to duck down for a kiss, but it was too awkward, and he settled for running his fingers through Rins’ hair.

Marc placed the bags by the door, winking at them as he left, and Alex was glad that he didn’t have to ask Marc for privacy. Rins wasted no time in dumping the bags inside, and Alex took his hand, following Rins to the bedroom.

It took a while for Alex to get comfy on the bed, sleep hadn’t been easy to come by for him, but he was sure that just having Rins close by would be enough to help him sleep well.

“What did you do to your hair?” Alex giggled, reaching out so that he could hold Rins’ hand.

“I wanted a change.” Rins ran his fingers through his hair so that it was sticking out at funny angles, making Alex smile. “And they say that blonds have more fun.”

“Maybe I should try it then.” Alex sighed, and Rins moved so that he could kiss Alex without him having to move.

It was awkward, and Alex wanted more, but every time he tried to deepen the kiss his neck brace cut into him.

He groaned, and the worry in Rins’ eyes had him feeling even worse about it all.

“I’m sorry, I just wanted us to have fun this summer, and now I’m trapped in this thing.” Alex tried to shake his head, but he couldn’t even do that.

“We can still have fun, we managed when I was in the back brace.” Rins stuck his tongue out, and Alex grinned as he remembered exactly how much time he’d spent blowing Rins, one of the few things he could enjoy without jarring his back. “So, it’s my turn to return the favour.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Rins leant in for another kiss, and Alex relaxed into it, letting Rins take control as his soft lips melted away all his worries.

“I was going to make love to you in every room of the house.”

Rins’ eyes lit up at the mention of it, and Alex wondered how bad it could be if he tried it. But just the slight twisting of his head sent pain through his body, and he thought better of it.

“Maybe you could tell me all about your plans.” Rins lay back against the pillows, reaching down to unzip his jeans. Alex could see him out the corner of his eyes, his hard cock jutting out and catching his attention.

Alex could feel the button for his jeans but he couldn’t see it, and he fumbled with it for a minute before sighing in defeat.

“I’ll get it, I like undressing you.” Rins rushed in to help, trailing little kisses over his abs, and Alex felt all warm and fuzzy just from the touch of his lips.

The rush of air against his sensitive skin made him shiver, and Rins carefully slid Alex’s jeans and boxers off, throwing them away with a manic grin.

“Missed me?”

“Are you talking to me or my cock?” Alex chuckled, reaching out to stroke Rins’ hair, still shocked by the colour of it. But it was part of what he loved about Rins, he was impulsive and didn’t care what anyone thought about him.

“Both of you.” Rins ducked down so that he could talk to his cock, his warm breath making it twitch as though it was talking back. “Hello my little friend.”

“Little?” Alex stuck his tongue out, it lost some of its effect since it was aimed at the ceiling, but it was the best that he could do.

“Only compared to the rest of you.” Rins wiggled his eyebrows, and Alex smiled, not that he needed his ego stroked about things like that, but he couldn’t resist teasing Rins.

“You’re such a dork.”

“I’m your dork.” Rins nuzzled against his cock, making Alex moan out loud, twisting his curls around his fingers.

“And I love you for it.”

_I know I’ve said it so many times tonight, but I need you to know how much I love you. I’ve missed you so much._

“I love you too.”

_And I love hearing you say it back to me._

Alex grinned, his thoughts swirling through his head as Rins’ fingers teased at the fluffy hair around his hole, making his cock leak as his muscles fluttered.

“I could listen to you say that forever.”

_Oops, didn’t mean to say that out loud._

Alex froze, but Rins didn’t miss a beat. He inhaled until his face was red, his cheeks puffed out as he leant over to look Alex in the eyes.

“I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you.”

The last ‘I love you’ was little more than a squeak, and Rins lay gasping on the bed, giggling as Alex felt a tear trickle down his cheek, his emotions overwhelming him.

Rins brushed away the tear with his thumb, leaning in for a tender kiss as Alex relaxed, before grinning and working his way lower.

“So, tell me all about these plans of yours?” Rins licked at the tip of Alex’s cock, wrapping his lips around it and making Alex shudder as he tried to remember how to speak.

“I was going to drag you to the bedroom. We wouldn’t even bother to undress because we missed each other so much. It would be frantic and messy, all sloppy kisses and sticky boxers.”

Rins groaned, the vibrations sending sparks of pleasure through his cock, and his inner incubus awoke, drinking in the energy as Alex enjoyed Rins’ talented tongue.

“And then, once we’d got our breath back, both of us still grinning like dorks, we’d race to undress as we rush to the kitchen, leaving a trail of clothes. I’d get on my knees and blow you, make sure you were rock hard and ready to fuck me.”

Rins gasped, letting Alex’s cock slip out of his mouth as his fingers started to press at his hole, his own natural lube already leaking out of him.

“I like the sound of that.” Rins slid a finger inside him, and Alex gripped at the sheets, forcing his body to lay still as Rins found the spot that left him seeing fireworks.

“I’d leave you on the edge, dragging you through to the living room so that you could bend me over the sofa.”

“Fuck yeah.” Rins licked a stripe along the length of his cock, grinning as Alex let out a whimper. He was still smiling when he went back to sucking him, his blond hair bobbing in and out of Alex’s vision as the cloud of lust surrounded them.

“You like the sound of that? Me bent over and on display for you. My hole slick and waiting.”

Each murmur of agreement from Rins left him breathless, his voice little more than a whisper as he stroked Rins’ hair.

“You’d eat me out until I begged you to fuck me, leave me seeing stars with that glorious cock of yours.”

Rins sniggered but he didn’t slow, his tongue tracing patterns over the head as Alex felt another finger sliding inside him, stretching him wide as he instinctively arched his hips.

“We’d come at the same time, leaving a mess as you kiss my back, holding me until we could stand without falling over.” Alex giggled to himself, they were both hopelessly uncoordinated after sex. “We’d stumble to the bathroom, exchanging lazy kisses as we waited for the bath to run, and I’d sit between your legs, grinding back against you as you stroke me. It would feel electric, the energy surging through me until I’m just a puddle of lust, full and satisfied.”

Alex groaned, his toes curled as he felt his orgasm ripple through his body, Rins swallowing it all down as his fingers milked every last drop out of him.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Rins licked his lips as he sat up so that Alex could see him stroking himself, all it took was a couple of thrusts before he was gasping through his climax, coming over Alex’s stomach. The drops of come fizzed with energy as Alex lay shivering and breathless, his body limp and in need of a cuddle, the hugs after love making every bit as satisfying as the sex itself.

Rins snuggled in next to him, surrounding him like a blanket, but even though his inner incubus was more than satisfied, his human body had other needs.

His stomach grumbled loudly, the excitement of seeing Rins again had dampened his appetite, but now he was ravenous.

“Worry not, I’ve got dinner sorted.” Rins slid off the bed, instead of his usual jumping and bouncing, and Alex was relieved about that.

He returned with a wash cloth, and he licked and wiped Alex clean before dancing his way to the kitchen, his half-hard cock circling like an aeroplane propeller.

Alex giggled, his stomach grumbling as he propped himself up against the headboard. It was strange being on the other side of this. It wasn’t that long ago that he was the one fussing over Rins, feeding him and making sure he was comfy while he recuperated.

“Ta da!” Rins brandished a platter of food, and Alex licked his lips at the sight of it. “Sushi.”

“Yum.” Alex reached out for it as Rins gently climbed on to the bed, but Rins moved the plate away.

“And I get to feed it to you.”

“You spoil me.”

“Every chance I get.” Rins grinned, holding out a piece for him, and Alex blushed as he ate from his hand.

It all felt so intimate, so domestic.

_I can’t believe how lucky I am to have you._

Food was devoured with as much licking and kissing as possible, the lust still radiating out from Rins, and Alex drank it all in.

“Are you ready for bed?”

He yawned, an abundance of food and sex had made him sleepy. But there was still one thing on his mind.

“I think I might go round to Marc’s.”

“Aren’t you comfy here?” Rins frowned, his blond hair making his eyes look darker by comparison.

“I’m worried about him, he’s been distant these last couple of weeks, when he should be thrilled about being in the lead of the championship.”

“I could send Jorge around to check on him?”

“It’s one in the morning.”

“He’ll be playing _Halo_ , and opening his third, no fourth, can of energy drink. Probably Monster which he has crates of from when he was with Yamaha.“ Rins laughed and Alex smiled, Jorge and Marc were much more alike than they realised.

Rins rolled over to grab his phone, typing out a quick message, his phone buzzing with the reply almost instantly, before setting his phone back down on the bedside table.

“Message sent, Jorge is on his way.”

“Thank you.”

“Jorge could do with the company as much as Marc could.”

“Do you know what happened between those two?” Alex had noticed a little bit of tension between them, but they seemed friendly enough.

“Nope, you?”

“No. I think Tito knows, but he won’t tell me.”

_I’m not sure when Marc stopped telling me everything. But I’ve been focused on moving in with Rins lately, and I’m sure the neck brace isn’t helping._

“They’ll tell us when the time is right.” Rins chuckled, reaching out for Alex’s hand, intertwining their fingers as he cuddled in.

“And they’re meant to be the oldest.” Alex laughed, a deep chuckle which hadn’t been heard in a while. “I’m so glad that I have you.”

Rins snuggled in closer, wrapping himself around Alex like a blanket, shielding him from the cool evening air.

“Always and forever. You’re never getting rid of me.” Rins flashed Alex his best creepy smile, his eyes wide and his teeth sparkling in the faint moonlight.

_Forever, I like the sound of that._


	14. Summer Break: The Middle

Getting drunk Dani to bed had taken a lot more effort than Jorge could ever have imagined.

He’d had to fight to keep his trousers on, which wasn’t so much to do with Dani’s reactions, but rather how much he wanted Dani.

There’d also been a lot of questions about his sexuality, and Jorge wondered how he’d become the bi agony uncle for all the riders.

In return for drinking the water that Jorge had given him, Dani was now curled up beside him in bed. Although they were both still dressed, and as Jorge thought Dani was finally on the verge of sleeping, Dani’s eyes flew open.

“Who was the first guy that you had a crush on?”

“It was this short, annoyingly fast rider that I spent years hating, only to realise that I actually had feelings for him.”

“Me?” Dani looked so proud of himself, and his smile made Jorge feel like he’d just won a race.

“Yes, you.” Jorge reached out so that he could hold Dani’s hand, their fingers intertwined as Dani clutched them over his heart. “Dani? When did you realise you liked guys?”

“Tonight, when Marc was fluttering his eyelashes at me and I realised I wanted to kiss him.” Dani paused, staring at Jorge’s lips. “And then you showed up and I knew I wanted to kiss you, I’ve wanted to kiss you for a very long time now.”

Jorge snorted in laughter. “It took me a decade of denial to realise I was bi, and it took you one night.”

“Marc’s a very attractive guy.” Dani stuck his tongue out, before looking apologetic. “But you, I’ve loved you for a very long time.”

“I love you too.” Jorge stroked the side of Dani’s face as he drifted off to sleep, his face angelic as he cuddled in.

_This is what I’ve dreamt of. But I wonder how much of this you’ll remember in the morning._

_Maybe it would be best if you don’t remember. I’m not sure how a relationship between the two of us would work out._

_I don’t want to ruin our friendship. I know I’ve never told you, but I treasure it._

*

Jorge woke to the sound of a cup smashing and he rushed towards the noise, the pained groan tugging at his heart as he saw Dani trying to pick up the shards with shaking hands.

“Leave it, please, let me get it.”

“Sorry.” Dani looked guilty, and Jorge wanted to kiss it all better.

“It’s okay, it’s only a mug.” Jorge helped Dani to his feet, wincing as he saw the blood trickling down Dani’s finger.

Picking Dani up and sitting him on the edge of the worktop, Jorge noticed the surprise in Dani’s eyes, but at least he’d caught himself before leaning in for a kiss.

Jorge grabbed the first aid kit out of a drawer, one hand resting on Dani’s knee. Partly to stop him falling, but mostly because he liked the way that it felt.

He made quick work of cleaning and dressing the small cut, Dani staring at him with a confused smile on his face.

_You clearly have no idea what happened last night. You don’t remember how much I care about you._

Jorge kissed Dani’s finger once the plaster was on, and Dani snorted in laughter.

“Careful, people will think that you care.”

“I just don’t want you getting blood all over my nice clean flat.” Jorge stuck his tongue out, but Dani looked down at the spilt coffee and shards of ceramic that were scattered over the floor.

“Sorry.”

“It’s still okay.” Jorge gave Dani a kiss on the cheek, emphasising the noise of it and making Dani laugh. Dani pushed him away, smiling as he slid off the worktop, and Jorge resisted the urge to give him a hug.

“Think you’re okay to take a shower while I clear this up?”

Dani stumbled, laughing as he made his way carefully around the mess. “I’m okay.”

“I’ll find clean clothes for you.”

“Thank you.” Dani stopped by the door, and Jorge thought he saw Dani blush. “For everything.”

“What are friends for?”

_Do you remember what you said to me last night? What I said to you?_

_Did you mean it? Or were you just drunk?_

_Because I meant every word of it._

Jorge waited for the sound of running water before leaving Dani clothes, smirking to himself at the choices.

_If this doesn’t jog your memory nothing will._

He left him a pair of joggers, a t-shirt and some boxers, as well as a Ducati hoodie. All of which were far too big for Dani, but that would only make him look more adorable.

_Adorable. I’m in too deep already, and I wish I knew if you felt the same._

Jorge had just finished clearing up when Dani appeared in the doorway.

“You think you’re so funny, Lorenzo.”

Jorge sniggered at the sight of Dani in the comically large hoodie, the bright Ducati red making him look even paler and more hungover.

“Do you want a cup of coffee? Breakfast?”

“Coffee, yes. Food, no.” Dani shook his head as Jorge found out a couple of mugs, the water in the kettle still warm enough, and it was probably for the best that Dani didn’t hold anything he could scald himself with.

Jorge carried both the cups through to the living room, fixing Dani with a stare when he tried to take it, and he didn’t let Dani have his coffee until he was sitting on the sofa, unlikely to fall over.

Dani let out a little groan of appreciation as he sipped at his coffee, and that combined with the blissful look on his face had Jorge’s mind flashing up images of what Dani would look like when they made love.

_I bet you’d look gorgeous. Lips flushed and swollen, that little streak of grey glinting in the light. Writhing on the bed as I ride your cock._

Jorge shifted uncomfortably on the sofa, rousing Dani out of his thoughts as Jorge used his coffee cup to hide the bulge in his jeans.

_Please don’t let Dani have seen that._

“How did I get from Marc’s place to here?”

“I brought you here.”

“Oh… what did I do?”

“Nothing, well, you had your shoes on in the house, and you were resting them on Marc’s coffee table, which is a criminal offence to him.”

Dani grimaced, and for a second Jorge thought he was going to throw up, but then it faded into sadness.

“I was feeling really lonely in Geneva, and I don’t know what came over me but I just got on a plane and came here.”

“And you didn’t come to me first?” Jorge pouted, frowning for comic effect as Dani smiled. “I’m hurt.”

“If I’d known how good the coffee was I’d have come straight here.” Dani laughed, stretching out his legs as he rested them on Jorge’s lap.

_I’d make it for you every morning just to see you look this content._

“If you’re impressed by the coffee, just wait until I cook dinner for you.” Jorge stared at Dani, his face suddenly thoughtful, and Jorge felt his blood run cold.

_Do you remember what happened last night? Do you regret it now you’re sober?_

Dani sprinted away, and Jorge started to panic, when he heard Dani throwing up.

_Is it wrong that I’m relieved you’re sick, instead of horrified by the thought of us kissing?_

_Unless you’re throwing up at the memory of kissing me._

Jorge rushed through to the bathroom, crouching down beside Dani as he retched, stroking his back until he was done. Dani slumped against him, burying his face against Jorge’s chest as he let out a pitiful groan.

He reached out to flush the toilet, shielding Dani from the mess as he cuddled him tight.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.”

“I feel better now.” Dani snuggled in, and Jorge gave him a kiss on the forehead. “I think it’s for the best that I don’t remember anything from last night.”

_Maybe it is._


	15. Summer Break: The End?

Marc left wet footprints as he stumbled through his house, the mess scattered around the result of a tiny samurai on a drinking binge. The sun peeked over the horizon as he flopped on to the bed, the goose bumps rippling over his skin at odds with the stripes of warm sun on his back.

A faint buzzing sound made its way through to his consciousness.

_Fuck, I was talking to Tito._

Tito:        You’re a good guy

Tito:        Just let me know if you want me there

There was an hour’s gap, and then the messages got a lot more concerned.

Tito:        Marc?

Tito:        Are you okay?

Tito:        I guess you’re asleep, but I’m worried about you

Tito:        I’m on my way

Tito:        See you in four hours

Marc’s tired brain tried to work out what time Tito would arrive, and he was spared the challenge by a knock on the door.

He wrapped his dressing gown around himself, the soft cotton comforting, and he didn’t even check his reflection in the mirror on the way past. Marc was sure that he looked as rough as he felt, and he didn’t need to see it.

Tito was at the door, his hair scruffy from his helmet, and his smile was a mix of relief and concern.

“Late night?” Tito stepped in for a hug, and Marc had to take a breath so that he didn’t end up crying.

“It’s still going.”

“You’ve not slept yet?” Tito squeezed him tight, and Marc buried his head against his shoulder, the smell of leather comforting him.

“No. Jorge and Dani left just before I got in the shower.” Marc held up his hand, his fingertips wrinkled beyond recognition. “I don’t know how long ago that was.”

“I think it’s bedtime for you.” Tito gave him a kiss on the forehead, stepping back, but Marc clung to him.

“Don’t leave me.” Marc’s voice trembled, his hands gripping at Tito’s leathers.

Tito stroked his back, holding Marc close. “I’m not going to leave you, but I could really do with a shower.”

_Is this how we’re going to play things? You feeding me without actually saying it out loud._

Marc sniffed at Tito, wrinkling his nose as he grinned. “Yeah, you do smell.” The sound of his laugh was jarring even to his own ears, and he wondered if he was fooling anyone.

“Is that the thanks I get for checking on you?” Tito stuck his tongue out, and Marc felt the lump in his throat return. He could see the worry on Tito’s face, and he mentally slapped himself for souring the mood.

_I’m so grateful that you’re here. I don’t want to be alone right now._

Marc stepped back, giving Tito space to strip out of his leathers as he wandered towards the bathroom. He made himself comfy in the empty bathtub, getting a chair felt presumptuous, and he didn’t feel up to standing.

The cool enamel was blissful pressed against his clammy skin, the alcohol still surging through his veins as he made sure that his dressing gown covered his cock that was already standing to attention, waiting to be fed.

“What happened?”

Marc blinked, his cheeks red as he tried to guess what Tito was talking about, but his brain was too fuzzy.

“What?”

“Why is the toilet seat broken?”

Marc twisted round so that he could look at it. The hinges were snapped and it was hanging off at a funny angle.

“Oh that. Drunk Dani doesn’t know his own strength.”

“Ah.”

Marc could hear all the things that Tito wanted to say, all the questions that needed answers, but he couldn’t deal with it right now, and Tito seemed to instinctively understand that.

He didn’t look away as Tito stripped out of his boxers, his back muscles rippling, and his inner incubus drank it all in. The sound of running water signalled the beginning of feeding time.

Once Marc was sure that Tito was in the shower, obscured from view by the frosted glass, he let his dressing gown fall open.

The crackle of energy made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, and he could taste the sweet lust fizzing on his tongue.

His muscles relaxed as he wrapped his hand around his cock, instincts taking over as he stroked himself, lips compressed so that Tito couldn’t hear what he was up to.

_You must know what I’m doing, and you know that I can sense your arousal. So, you wouldn’t be doing this if you weren’t happy with me feeding from you._

Marc put his hand over his mouth, muffling his moans as the rush of lust left him breathless, his hand sticky and he glanced around before licking it clean.

The taste was sour, and he pulled a funny face as he wiped his hand clean on his dressing gown.

_Not food. That’s annoying, it would be so much easier if I could feed myself._

“I’m going to make a coffee. Want one?”

_And I’m going to put on clothes that aren’t covered in come._

“Sure.”

Marc put the kettle on before wandering through to the bedroom to grab a t-shirt and a pair of joggers. He noticed that Tito’s bag was sitting by the door, he was clearly planning on staying for a while, and Marc felt conflicted.

_Tito must be really worried about me if he doesn’t think I can be left alone._

_He knows I don’t like asking for help, but I’m going to have to learn, I can’t expect him to just drop everything whenever I send him a sad text._

He shuffled to the kitchen, the smell of the coffee reminding him of Dani, and he stood frozen, holding a teaspoon. He only dimly registered the sound of Tito getting dressed, and he was still rooted to the spot when Tito wandered in.

His wet hair was dripping down on to his t-shirt, and Marc could see the worry in his eyes. Marc forced a smile, hoping it would be enough, but he couldn’t fool Tito.

“Help yourself to food.”

“You have a fridge filled with beer and chocolate custard.” Tito peered in as though he was hoping to see something else, before shaking his head. “If I didn’t know you this would be worrying.”

“It’s from the sponsors.”

“You should eat something.”

“I think there’s cold pizza in the living room. If Dani left any.” The way his voice trembled when he said Dani’s name was all it took to have Tito rushing over to him, wrapping his long arms around him and holding him tight.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Marc sniffed, nodding as he took Tito’s hand, leading him to the bed. It was the only room that didn’t remind him of what happened last night.

He had just got comfy when he realised that his mouth was dry, and he padded through to the kitchen, debating whether another beer was a good idea, before grabbing two cans of cola.

Marc was calmer when he returned, and they sat in silence, the sound of cola fizzing against the metal can hypnotic.

“Dani’s in love with Jorge.” Marc took a sip before shaking his head. “How could I have not seen that before?”

“I’m sorry.” Tito sat so that their legs were touching, and Marc rested his hand on Tito’s knee, glad to have a reminder that someone cared for him.

“My inner incubus could see that he was in love with Jorge, and that Jorge’s in love with him too.” Marc sighed, and it said more than words ever could. “They’re so good together, and they deserve to be happy.”

“I didn’t know that you could see other peoples’ love.”

“I guess if racing doesn’t work out for me I could start a dating service.” Marc snorted in laughter and Tito looked thoughtful.

“So, have you noticed if anyone else is in love?”

“Why? Want to know if Pol’s interested?” Marc laughed, and Tito reached over to tickle him as Marc thought about spraying him with cola.

_I don’t want any more mess to tidy up today, Dani’s already left me with more than enough._

“No! That was so long ago.” Tito rolled his eyes, and Marc held his hands up in surrender.

Marc’s smile faded, his brow furrowed as all the thoughts that were swirling through his head took over.

“I just wish that my new incubus skills could lead me to someone who was actually interested in me for more than sex.”

“You’ll find them.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because you’re funny, and sweet, and ridiculously good looking.” Tito stuck his tongue out as Marc laughed. “You will find someone who loves you for who you are, who’s there to comfort you when you’re sad, and laugh with you when you’re happy.”

“Thanks, bro.”

Tito leant in for a hug, his soft blond hair tickling his cheek as he whispered, “And until you find them, you’re stuck with me.”

Marc laughed, just Tito’s presence was enough to make him feel better.

Tito gasped, sitting back with a grin on his face as he bounced off the bed. “I have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise for me?”

“Two seconds.” Tito held his hand up as he dashed out of the bedroom, and Marc bit his lip as he felt his genuine smile returning, the excitement clearing his mind and warming his soul.

“I brought you your favourites.” Tito handed over the brown paper bag, and Marc peeked in, smiling when he saw the sweeties.

“You’re the best.” Marc leant in for a hug, cuddling in tight as he licked his lips.

_What do I want to eat first?_

_Love Hearts._

_I can’t remember the last time I had these._

The sound of the paper tearing as he unwrapped them made him feel like a kid again.

The white ones were his favourite, they always had been, and he groaned out loud as it hit his tongue, the sweet taste so familiar.

_It tastes like…_

_Tito._


	16. Brno

Marc had spent days wondering what he was going to do about his crush on Tito.

He was sat in bed, wearing only his boxers, and a hoodie that was too big for him, which still had Tito’s scent. Scattered around next to him were Love Hearts, but he was only eating the white ones, the ones that tasted of Tito.

Tito had left, gone back to Almeria to get ready for the Czech grand prix, and Marc had said it was fine, that he’d manage on his own. But he’d been lying, both to Tito, and to himself.

Just three days alone had seen him turn into a mess of a human, unable to summon the energy to do any of the things he enjoyed, never mind basic things like showering or making food.

Everywhere he looked all he saw was reminders of Tito. There were clothes scattered around that were a little too big to be Marc’s, the smell of Tito lingering, and Marc couldn’t bear to wash them.

He ran his tongue over his fuzzy teeth, wondering when he’d last brushed them, and he dragged himself to the bathroom. Tito’s brush was sitting next to the sink, the same colour as his race bike, and Marc ran his fingers over it. He considered using it, anything to be near to Tito, but sanity prevailed, and he used his own electric one.

Marc heard his stomach gurgle, he had to eat before he fell over, and he wandered through to the kitchen. Tubs filled the fridge, both human food and incubus food, all of which Tito had left for him.

_When did Tito turn into my mother? When I stopped taking care of myself._

_I have to pull myself together before the next race._

Marc took out a tub of pasta and sauce, something creamy looking, and put it in the microwave. Three licks later his inner incubus was fed, and he felt more in control.

He sniffed at the hoodie he was wearing, wrinkling his nose before stripping out of it, throwing it straight in the washing machine. He collected up the rest of the clothes that needed washing, shoving them all in and hitting the button. The microwave was still humming away as the water gurgled into the washing machine, and Marc darted to the shower, wiping away the sweat and grease.

By the time he emerged from the shower, he felt human again.

He ate his pasta as he watched cartoons, it was all that his brain could handle right now, and it was the perfect distraction from his thoughts.

A knock at the door spared him from opening his fourth packet of Love Hearts. Although he was only eating the white ones and putting the rest in a jar for later.

His heart raced at the idea that it could be Tito, and he ran through the house with a huge smile on his face, throwing the door open, only to look disappointed when he saw Jorge standing there.

“I’ll go if you want me to.”

“No, it’s not that, I just…”

_Hoped that you would be Tito. Even though I’m not sure how I feel about him, and I’m not sure what to say to him._

“Missing Tito?”

“How did you know?”

“My Alex, your Alex, Aleix.”

Marc rolled his eyes, nothing was ever secret for long in Andorra.

“Come in, I’ll make tea.”

Marc was glad for the company, and Jorge followed him to the kitchen, chatting away about what he’d been up to since drunk Dani had blazed through his nice relaxing summer break, leaving a trail of destruction and broken hearts.

Once they were sat on the sofa, Marc bought up the one topic that he’d been avoiding for a couple of weeks.

“So tell me everything about you and Dani.” Marc laughed, sipping at his tea. “When’s the wedding?”

“Dani doesn’t remember anything that he said or did that night.”

“Okay, what did he say when you told him?”

“I haven’t told him.”

“Why not?” Marc stared at Jorge, who shook his head. “You two are so in love, I can see it.”

“I thought you’d be angry.”

“Angry? No?” Marc reached out to rest his hand on Jorge’s knee. “Dani’s not a trophy that I can win, he’s a real person. He’s my hero, and my friend. All I want is for him to be happy, and if you make him happy then that’s what I want for him.”

“When did you get so wise?”

“I had a good teacher.” Marc grinned as he gave Jorge a playful nudge.

_Also, it’s easier to deal with this when it’s someone else’s problem. I should take my own advice._

“So, what’s the problem? Why haven’t you told Dani how you feel?”

“I just never pictured having a boyfriend, I’ve always kept it casual with other guys.”

“You mean like someone you share interests with, play video games with, hang out with? Stuff like that? Like a friend that you go on dates with, and have sex with?”

“I know, it’s the same as having a girlfriend only they’re a guy, but I grew up thinking that I would end up with a woman that it’s hard to imagine anything else.”

“I know.” Marc nodded as Jorge took his hand, giving it a little squeeze.

“I will tell him, I just need to work up to it. I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“I’m sure you won’t, Dani’s completely smitten with you.”

“I wish I had your faith.”

“Dani isn’t one to just sit around and wait, if he wants something he goes for it.” Marc stared into Jorge’s eyes. “And you’re the same.”

***

Marc spotted Dani at the back of the garage, and he rushed over, grin on his face as he tried to think of a way to ask about Jorge without actually asking about Jorge.

“Hey, how’s the hangover?” Marc cackled, and Dani winced, covering his ears.

“Gone, and you’re still annoyingly loud.”

Marc laughed even harder, and Dani smiled, his hands fidgeting with the edge of his hoodie as he stared at the ground.

“I’m sorry about making a mess.”

“Don’t worry about it, Tito helped me clean, and he fixed the toilet seat. You’re incredibly strong when you’re drunk.”

Dani groaned, covering his face with his hands, and Marc stepped closer, resting his hand on Dani’s shoulder.

“How are you?”

Dani took a breath before shaking his head. “Can we talk later?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you after the press conference?”

“My motorhome?”

“Sure, unless you want Alex listening in.” Marc laughed, giving Dani a quick hug.

“Thanks.”

“I’d better go, I don’t want Ignacio telling me off for being late.” Marc waved goodbye, smiling at Dani as he wandered out the garage.

_Now I just have to figure out how to give Dani a little push in the right direction. Hopefully straight into Jorge’s arms._

*

Marc jogged back down the paddock, only slowing once Dani’s motorhome was in sight. He didn’t want to look too eager.

Dani looked nervous when he answered the door, and Marc slipped inside without a word, following Dani to the sofa.

“Do you want a drink?” Dani’s voice was level, but Marc could hear something wasn’t right.

“Red Bull?”

“Sure.” Dani smiled, tottering off to grab the cans from the fridge, and the cool metal sent a shiver down Marc’s spine.

“Thanks.” Marc took a sip as Dani did the same. “So how are you doing?”

“Okay, the girlfr-, ex-girlfriend, came to get the rest of her things, and we had a good long talk. There’s no hard feelings, we just want different things, and we’re still friends. We went for coffee the other week.”

“That’s good.”

_And yet you don’t sound happy._

“Could you do me a favour?”

“I will never tell anyone how much of a lightweight you are.” Marc stuck his tongue out and Dani looked relieved, but then wrinkles appeared on his forehead.

“Thanks, but, could you take Jorge back his clothes that he lent me?”

“Why don’t you give them back to him?”

“I remember everything.” Dani buried his head against Marc’s shoulder, and Marc hugged him tight.

“It’s embarrassing, but not arrested for cheating on the boat exam embarrassing.”

Dani groaned, and Marc stroked his back, waiting until he had relaxed before speaking again.

“You should ask if he wants to hang out sometime, just the two of you.” Marc grinned, wiggling his eyebrows, but Dani didn’t look convinced. “You’re friends, so you can take things slow.”

“That’s what I’m worried about. I don’t want to do anything to ruin our friendship. It’s taken us so long to get here, and I don’t know what I would do without him.”

_I know that feeling, if they were a stranger it would be easier, less to lose._

“I wasn’t as drunk as you that night, but if I remember correctly, you weren’t the only one confessing your feelings.” Marc grinned, wiggling his eyebrows in the hope that Dani would relax, and he got a little flicker of a smile in return.

“I’m just scared I’ll mess it all up.”

“We all are, but for love, the risk is worth it.”

“You sound like Jorge.” Dani stuck his tongue out, smiling at the mere mention of Jorge’s name.

“He does give good advice, but don’t tell him I said that.” Marc cackled, giving Dani a playful shove as he took another swig from his can.

“Thanks, Marc. I don’t know who else I can talk to about all this.”

“Anytime you need a friend, I’ll be here for you.”

“And don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” Dani mimed zipping his lips shut, and Marc scrunched up his face in confusion.

“What secret?”

Dani leant in so that he could whisper, even though they were alone in the motorhome. “Your crush on Tito?”

Marc felt his cheeks burn, his whole body frozen as he tried to laugh, but nothing came out.

This wasn’t something he could hide with a grin and his trademark cackle. This was serious.

“I… I think I’m in love with him.” Marc buried his head against Dani’s shoulder, their roles now reversed, and Dani stroked his back, comforting him without words. “But I’m scared that if I tell him it’ll ruin our friendship.”

_Also, I’m terrified that when he finds out how I feel, he’ll think I was lying about the whole demon thing, and I was just doing it get close to him._

“If you love him, then he’s worth the risk.” Dani smiled, reaching out to rest his hand on Marc’s knee.

“Thanks, Dani.” Marc rushed in for a hug, kissing the side of Dani’s neck as he gave him a squeeze. “I should go, and you have some clothes to return.”

Dani’s scowl was adorable, and Marc saw the love in his eyes at the thought of seeing Jorge again.

_How on earth did I end up playing matchmaker for Dani and Jorge?_

_But it’ll be worth it to see them both happy._

*

Jorge answered the door, half expecting it to be Alex, and he stopped in his tracks when he saw Dani standing there, bag in hand, his bright red Ducati hoodie poking out.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Do you want to come in?” Jorge stood back so that there was room for Dani, his heart fluttering as he walked by.

“Thanks for the clothes, and for looking after me. I really appreciate it.” Dani took a breath, his eyes focused on his shoes, and Jorge reached out to take the bag from his hand.

“Anytime.”

_I would do anything to spend time with you. Even clean up after you when you’re sick._

“I was going to call, but I was embarrassed.”

Jorge sat the bag aside, moving in for a hug, the feeling of Dani’s body pressing against his was satisfying at a primal level, and he didn’t want to let go.

But he also didn’t want to overstep his boundaries.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, it was fun hanging out with you.”

“Next time I’ll drink less.” Dani snorted in laughter, the blush on his cheeks only making him look more adorable.

“How about now? Want to play _Halo_ and chill?”

Dani smiled, and it was the most beautiful sight. “I’d like that.”

“Make yourself comfy on the sofa, and I’ll bring you a drink.”

“No alcohol.”

Jorge chuckled, Dani’s dry sense of humour was one of the things that he loved about him. “Definitely no alcohol, we have to be able to ride in the morning.”

It was nice being able to hang out with Dani, even if he did keep going to put his arm around him, snapping it away at the last minute when he remembered that Dani had no idea how he felt.

Jorge thought about just blurting it all out, telling Dani everything and hoping that he still felt the same, but he didn’t want to ruin the moment.

_I wish I could hold you in my arms, tell you how much I love you, that I’d do anything for you._

Dani’s yawn was adorable, but Jorge felt a pang of sadness, he didn’t want Dani to leave.

“I should be going, I need my sleep if I’m going to try and beat Marc tomorrow.” Dani stretched, a little squeak escaping as he stood up.

Jorge chuckled, following Dani to the door. “Thanks for a nice night.”

“We should do this more often.” Dani fluttered his eyelashes, his hands fidgeting with the cord of his hoodie.

“We should.”

“Night, Jorge.” Dani stood on his tiptoes so that he could give Jorge a kiss on the cheek, his lips lingering as his hand brushed against the side of his hip, sending sparks through his body.

“Night, Dani.”

_If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were flirting._

*

Marc sniffed at the Love Heart, trying to figure out if it had a scent, and if it was anything like Tito’s.

He wished that he’d not washed all of Tito’s clothes, so that he had something to compare it to. But the taste, that was unmistakably Tito.

Marc jumped when Tito wandered in, and he was staring at the sweetie when Tito sat down next to him.

“Are they okay?”

Tito took the sweetie out of Marc’s hand, popping it in his mouth with a grin. He had a thoughtful look on his face as he gave it a suck, and Marc had to mentally slap himself so that he could focus.

“Tastes fine to me,” Tito mumbled, sticking his tongue out to show Marc the sweet balanced on the end of it.

Marc’s instincts took over, and he rushed in to snatch the sweetie from Tito’s tongue, sparks flying as his lips made contact, his gasps muffled by the shrieks of Tito’s laughter.

_Tastes even better like this._


	17. Austria

Marc arrived home to the sound of Tito huffing and panting, and his inner incubus scanned the air for any trace of lust, but he was disappointed.

He wandered through to see Tito doing sit ups, sweat running down his toned chest, and his inner incubus drank it all in.

_Just tell him, get it all out in the open._

Marc stood there with his lips parted, leaning against the door as Tito finished his work out.

“How was cycling with Aleix?”

“Good, you should have come.”

_Although I’d have only ended up staring at you like a teenager in love, and I don’t want other people to see me like that._

“I can’t take any more questions about when I’m moving here.”

“You’re here so much that you might as well move here.” Marc laughed, hoping that it would hide the truth to his words.

_I’d love for you to live here with me, but I don’t want you to think that I’m just using you for food._

“I should get a shower.” The way that Tito paused said it all, and Marc’s cock twitched at the thought of getting fed.

“Me too.”

The air crackled with lust, and Marc swallowed to stop himself drooling.

Tito gave him a quick hug, and Marc followed him to the bathroom, trying not to look too eager.

He couldn’t take his eyes off Tito’s rear, a thin pair of shorts hanging over it so nicely and making Marc lick his lips.

_I can’t believe I’ve never noticed how attractive you are._

Marc’s cycling gear clung to his sweaty skin, and he tried to look sexy as he peeled himself out of it, watching Tito out the corner of his eye. He didn’t want to make things awkward, but he was rock hard at the sight of Tito in his boxers.

Tito shuffled into the shower still wearing them, throwing them out just before the water started flowing, and Marc resisted the urge to pick them up.

He was sure that if Tito saw him sniffing his boxers it would be the last time that he ever got fed.

The sweet taste of lust was thick in the air, and Marc felt himself getting slick, his natural lube trickling down his crack. He stroked himself as tears welled up in his eyes, the need consuming him. All he wanted was to be near Tito, to touch him, to please him.

_I wish I was in there with you, on my knees as you tower over me, water splashing down over us as I suck you off, tasting your arousal. I’d greedily swallow it all down as you tug at my hair, and I’d come untouched, licking you clean as we catch our breath._

_I’d tell you how much I love you._

Marc came with a jolt, a low pained moan escaping his lips, and he slumped down onto the floor, his hands trembling as he stared longingly at the shower.

_I wish I knew how to turn these feelings off._

***

Marc was sitting around his motorhome, scrolling through his phone, when he saw something interesting.

Dani in a tuxedo.

He looked gorgeous, but it no longer set Marc’s soul on fire.

_I guess this is proof that I’m over my crush on you, but I know someone who will appreciate these photos._

Marc:     Your future husband is looking stunning :P

Jorge:    We’re just friends.

Marc:     But you want more.

Marc:     Have you talked to him?

Jorge:    Yes.

Marc:     Are you two dating now?!

Jorge:    No.

Jorge:    We’ve been hanging out. As friends.

Marc:     You should talk to him, tell him how good he looks in that suit.

Jorge:    I think this would be easier if you were angry at me.

Marc:     I want you guys to be happy.

Marc:     You two are so in love :P

Jorge:    I haven’t found the right time to talk to him yet.

Jorge:    What if he doesn’t feel the same?

Jorge:    What if it was just the alcohol?

_He’s in love with you too, but he’s scared to admit it. But I can’t betray a friend, Dani told me that in confidence._

Marc:     Not like you to be scared of taking a risk :P

_Not that I can talk, I’m scared to talk to Tito._

Jorge:    I feel like I’m seventeen again.

_Me too._

Marc:     I’m surprised you can remember that long ago :P

Jorge:    Jajaja

Jorge:    I’m texting Dani now, are you happy?

There was a screenshot of a conversation, and Marc shrieked in laughter, startling himself with how loud he was.

Jorge:    Looking good ;)

*

Jorge held his phone like it had the power to destroy him, his palms sweating as he waited for Dani to answer him

_I should have thought of something clever to say. Why did I let Marc push me into this?_

*

Marc blinked at his phone, and he had to double check that it wasn’t just Jorge sending the same message.

Dani:     Jorge texted me this –

Jorge:    Looking good ;)

Marc looked at the screenshot, wondering how he’d ended up playing matchmaker for Dani and Jorge.

Dani:     What do I say?!

Marc:     Tell him it’s what you’ll wear to your wedding :P

Dani:     Marc!!!

Dani:     You’re not helping!

Marc:     Jajaja :D

Marc:     Sorry.

Marc:     Just tell him you always look good :P

Marc:     Good luck x

Dani:     Thanks Marc x

_We’re doing kisses now, if I could have seen the future I could have spared myself a lot of pain._

Marc shook his head, the motorhome eerily quiet without Alex, who was no doubt with Rins.

_I should have told Dani and Jorge to come round, it would have saved me from sitting alone._

*

Jorge felt his heart pounding when his phone buzzed, Dani’s message appearing on the screen and bringing a smile to his face.

Dani:     I always look good ;)

Jorge:    Yes, you do ;)

His heart raced as he waited for Dani to answer, wondering if he was taking so long because he was being too forward, and he breathed a sigh of relief when Dani's reply appeared on the screen.

Dani:     One of us has to bring some style to the sport :P

Jorge:    Hey! I’m stylish when I want to be!

Dani:     Jogging bottoms will never be stylish!

Jorge:    Fine, I’ll not wear them around you ;)

_Oh god why did I say that? Is he now imagining me without trousers? Is that weird?_

Dani:     Deal.

Dani:     Want to hang out tonight?

Dani:     I should be finished in a couple of hours.

Jorge:    I’d like that :)

Dani:     It’s a date :P

Jorge:    My motorhome or yours?

Dani:     Yours, mine’s a mess already…

Dani:     I had to get up early for this thing.

Dani:     I’m not a morning person :P

Jorge:    I know :D

_Even hungover and sleep deprived, you’re still adorable when you’re all grumpy in the morning._

Dani:     Got to get back to work…

Dani:     See you soon x

_Is that a kiss? This feels like we’re flirting._

Jorge:    I can’t wait x

He was grinning like an idiot, and he rushed to find a nice pair of jeans to wear for Dani, his heart fluttering at the thought of seeing him again.

*

Marc hesitated, his phone still in his hand, but he needed company, and there was only one person on his mind.

Tito.

He hit call, holding his breath as he waited for Tito to answer.

“Hi.”

“You wanna hang out?”

“Sure. I’ll see you in two minutes.”

There was the rustle of a jacket, and Marc smiled to himself, his heart pounding at the thought of seeing Tito again.

Even though they hadn’t spent more than a few days apart in over a month, he felt numb when they were apart.

Only racing was a distraction, and even then, the sight of Tito on track made his heart skip a beat.

He was going to have to get control of himself if he wanted to win the title. And he wanted that title.

Almost as much as he wanted Tito.

Marc let out a little groan, glad to be spared from his thoughts by the arrival of Tito, and he didn’t even have to say a word to get a hug. All he did was hold his hands out and Tito wrapped him up in his arms.

“How are you?” Tito’s lips were soft against his cheek, and Marc wanted to purr with how content he felt.

“I’ve been offering dating advice to Dani.” Marc snorted in laughter, and Tito sat back so that he could look into his eyes.

“How are you coping with it all?”

“It’s been good actually, I think I’m over my crush on Dani, and we’re becoming good friends.”

“That’s good.” Tito stroked the side of his face, and Marc nuzzled against his hand. “It must be a relief.”

“Yes.”

_No, because I’ve got a new crush. On you._

_Although it’s less of a crush, and more of an all-consuming love that feels like it could destroy me._

“Have you had dinner yet?” Marc forced a smile on his face, but Tito didn’t look convinced.

“No. I was thinking about it when you called.”

“I’m going to go steal food from hospitality.” Marc stuck his tongue out, blushing as he thought of the Love Heart incident.

_I could just lean in and kiss you._

_Would you kiss me back?_

_I don’t know, and that terrifies me._

***

The press conferences were never that interesting, and the way Vale smiled at him had Marc wondering what was going on. He glanced around for any sign of Dani, but he wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Vale’s smile was easy, and for a second Marc almost felt like nothing had ever changed between them.

“How’s Luca’s shoulder?”

“Well rested.”

“Good.”

“How’s Alex’s neck?”

“Recovering well.”

“Good.” Vale paused, and Marc noticed how his smile turned into a predatory grin. “How’s things with Tito?”

“Fine, why?”

Vale leant in close so that he could whisper, and Marc felt a shiver run down his spine.

“You should share your motorhome with him, save him sneaking about.”

“He’s not sneaking about, we’re friends.” Marc was aware that his voice was more of a hiss, but whispering wasn’t his strong point, and he didn’t want anyone overhearing this conversation.

“Right… friends.”

The way that Vale said friends left no confusion as to what he meant, and Marc couldn’t figure out why he cared.

“He’s like a brother to me.”

Vale raised an eyebrow, and Marc felt his smile straining. He hadn’t said anything like that out loud since the summer.

_I know that my feelings for Tito are very different to my feelings for Alex. And yet, Tito’s like family to me._

_How can both be true?_

_Have I just confused being fed with love?_

The conversation changed subject, and Vale didn’t say another word about Tito, but Marc couldn’t stop thinking about it all.

_I wish I had someone to talk to about all this, but the only people who know the whole story are Alex and Tito, and I don’t want to make things weird between them._

***

FP2 had been strange. Marc had ended up on the same bit of track as Tito, and he’d just assumed that he would get out of the way.

A lot of frantic gestures later, he was regretting it all, and now his inner incubus was demanding food.

Marc paced around his motorhome, wondering if Tito would appear. He smiled when the door opened, but Tito’s face was neutral, and Marc felt his stomach twist into knots.

“What were you doing on track?” Marc clenched his fists, and Tito flinched, backing towards the door.

“I should go.”

“No, please, don’t go.” Marc took a breath, the tension fading from his body as he held his hands out.

Tito was still stood by the door, his hand resting on the handle, and Marc wouldn’t have blamed him for just leaving.

_I’m being a bad friend, you deserve so much better._

“I’m sorry, but I’ve got the title to think about.”

Tito frowned, his face a picture of sadness, and Marc felt like he’d been punched in the stomach.

“I’m racing to keep my seat.”

Marc felt his pain, the lump in his throat growing, and he rushed in for a hug, cursing his big mouth.

“I know, and I’m sorry.” Marc stroked his back, Tito resting his head on his shoulder. “I’ll do anything I can to help you.”

“Unless you have a magic amulet that you can lend me to win races, there’s nothing you can do.” Tito stood back, his blue eyes moist, and Marc sniffed as tears threatened to overflow. “What can I do to help you win the championship?”

“Feed me.” Marc felt Tito tense, and he froze until Tito relaxed, his heart pounding in fear.

He took Tito’s hand, leading him to the sofa as Tito flicked the lock on the door. The way that Tito’s fingers intertwined with his felt right, and once they were curled up together, Marc kept hold of Tito’s hand, stroking the side of it with his thumb.

“I know it’s a lot to ask, but would you come stay in Andorra with me. Just until I win the championship.” Marc stared at their hands, unable to look Tito in the eye. “And on race weekends, I’d need fed after every session.”

“Every session?” Tito’s eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open in disbelief.

“Well, two, maybe three, times a day.”

_You’re scaring him, he’s going to run away._

But Tito didn’t leave. He just nodded in agreement, giving Marc’s hand a little squeeze. “Okay.”

“I know it’s a lot to ask, but I don’t know who else would do this for me, and I trust you.” Marc buried his head against Tito’s shoulder, inhaling the sweet scent as his cheeks burned.

“I’d do anything for you.”

“I don’t tell you this enough, but I’m so glad that you’re my friend. I love having you in my life.”

Tito hugged him tight, his warmth stoking the fire in Marc’s soul. “I feel the same, I don’t want to imagine my life without you.”

“I love you.”

_I love you in a way that’s more than friendly. I’m in love with you._

“I love you too.”

Tito stroked his hair, and Marc felt his cock twitch as his stomach rumbled.

“Hungry?”

“Yes.”

“Hungry human or hungry incubus?”

“Incubus.” Marc buried his head against the side of Tito’s neck, the temptation to let his tongue dart out and taste him was high, and he compressed his lips together.

“I could do with a shower.” Tito started to move, but Marc clung on to him.

“No.” Marc froze, he knew that he was in no position to be demanding, but he wanted to be as close as possible to Tito while he fed.

“Talk to me?” Tito kept stroking his hair, and his inner incubus soaked it all up, his half-hard cock pressing against the zip of his jeans.

“It’s so embarrassing.”

“You can tell me anything.”

“Every time I take a shower I end up rock hard because I associate it with feeding now.” Marc let out a little groan, his cheeks burning as Tito stroked his back.

“So… how do you want fed?”

Marc felt his heart pound, his mind racing with all the possibilities of what he could do with Tito. But all of them crossed a line.

_Why can’t I just tell you how I feel? I used to be able to tell you everything, and you already know all my secrets, yet I’m scared that this secret will tear us apart._

Tito stroked the side of his face, bringing him back to reality as the sparks flew through his body.

“Somewhere comfy? The bed?”

_Why am I doing this to myself? Being naked in bed with Tito is asking for trouble._

“Sure.” Tito moved back so that they could stand up, and Marc held his hand tight, unable to make eye contact as he led Tito to the bedroom.

He stood staring at the bed, his cheeks burning as he realised that he was going to have to take off some of his clothes so that he could feed, but the thought of getting undressed in front of Tito made his blood run cold.

_We’ve seen each other naked lots of times. When did this become weird?_

_When I started thinking about having sex with you._

Tito let go of his hand, and Marc felt a pang of disappointment, but it was short lived. The sight of Tito’s muscles rippling as he pulled his shirt over his head had his inner incubus rushing to get undressed, the fear replaced by sheer need. The second that Marc was naked he dived under the covers, curled up on his side as he felt the bed dip, Tito’s warm skin radiating heat as he lay next to him.

Marc rolled on to his back, his eyes scrunched shut as he reached down to stroke himself, his muscles tense until he felt Tito moving beside him. The bed bobbed up and down to a nice slow rhythm, and Marc found himself matching Tito’s pace. He let his legs fall open, his free hand reaching down to tease at his hole, and he couldn’t stop a little gasp from escaping his lips when his knee brushed against Tito’s, the air thick with lust. Marc picked up the pace, his fingers playing with his own natural lube that was leaking out of him, dribbling down his crack and he used it to slick up his cock, the silky softness like nothing he had ever felt before.

_I wish Tito could feel this, feel me. I’d give anything to have him inside me, fingers, tongue, cock. I don’t care, I just want to be close to him._

Marc came with a jolt, his toes curling as his foot ended up resting next to Tito’s. The taste of white Love Hearts danced on his tongue, and he felt slick pooling underneath him.

He couldn’t help but open his eyes, the duvet pushed down so that he got a good view of Tito, and his eyes locked on Tito’s sticky hand, licking his lips before rushing in to clean it for him.

All shame was gone, pushed out by the cloud of lust that was surrounding them, and he gasped and moaned as he licked up every last drop, his eyes wide at the sight of Tito’s still hard cock.

_I could just duck down and suck you off, taste you fully and drink up all your lust._

_Stop. Now._

Marc froze, sitting bolt upright as Tito stretched, reaching out to hold his hand, but Marc squirmed away from his touch.

“I need to get a shower.” Marc scurried out of the bed, blushing as he saw the mess that he’d left, slick running down his thighs as he barged through the bathroom door and set the shower to cold.

_You have to get control of yourself. You can’t keep doing this. It’s not fair on Tito, you can’t keep pushing the boundaries of your friendship._

Marc rested his head against the cool tiles, letting the cold water wash away all evidence of his arousal, and he only hoped that he hadn’t made things weird between them.

“Are you okay?”

Marc peeked out of the shower to see Tito in his boxers, a blush on his cheeks, and Marc felt bad for putting him in this position. He couldn’t find the words, so he just nodded, and that seemed to be enough for Tito.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, I’ve changed the sheets so the bed’s all ready for sleep.”

Marc yawned at the mere mention of sleep, and it brought a smile to Tito’s face.

“Thank you. I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but thank you.”

“What are friends for?”

_Friends. There’s that word again._

_What if I wanted to be more than friends?_

_Would you still do this for me?_

***

Alex leant against the balcony railing, staring at the crowded dance floor filled with various riders and team personnel.

Rins was standing next to him, fascinated by the people below him, and he leant in so that he could talk over the music without shouting.

“These lights really show everything.” Rins grinned, pointing down at Jorge and Alex saw a glimpse of Jorge’s horns, his tail trailing behind him as the faint shimmer of his halo shone out.

Alex stared, his mouth hanging open, now that he had accepted there was more than just humans in the world, he was able to see more and more of peoples’ true forms. “What is he?”

“Direct descendant of Satan, with a little bit of angel thrown in.”

“I never thought I’d say this, but that makes sense.” Alex smiled, catching a glimpse of his own wings in the strobing blue light, and he let his tail curl around Rins’ leg.

“Luca’s wings are starting to grow in.” Rins looked impressed and Alex scanned the crowd below, Luca’s tiny wings fluttering behind him.

“They’re not like my wings.” Alex stretched his out, draping one over Rins’ shoulder, the closest they were getting to physical affection in public. His wings flexed out like a bat’s, jet black scales covering them, so dark that not even the bright white light reflected off them.

“Faerie wings are like butterfly wings.”

“If Luca’s a faerie, does that mean…”

“Vale’s a faerie too, they must get it from their mother.”

“Valentino Rossi is a faerie.” Alex giggled, catching sight of Vale’s wings, even with the blue light the familiar shade of yellow still shone out.

“That’s why people are drawn to him, faeries are all charming and pretty, and they smell delicious.” Rins flashed his manic grin, the one that made him look like he should be wielding a sword and covered in blood. “And Dani… do you see the shimmer to his legs?”

Finding Dani in the crowd took him a couple of minutes, and there was an aqua green sparkle around his legs but it wasn’t clear what it was.

“Part merman, that’s why he’s drawn to the water.”

“Does he know? Do any of them know?” Alex hadn’t told Marc about this, it was in the book, but he was sure that Marc hadn’t bothered to read it all.

“Probably not. It’s all folklore and myths now, but some part of their mind knows, deep down.” Rins reached out to stroke Alex’s wing, tickling him as he slurped at his beer. “Jorge uses his wings to balance, Vale uses his to make himself more aerodynamic, and you, you use your tail to corner, dragging it behind you as you slide the bike around.”

“This explains why Marc appears to disobey the laws of physics to keep his bike on the track.”

“It does make life easier when you have wings and a tail to push yourself back up.”

“I’m going to have to make better use of these now I know.” Alex stuck his tongue out, wondering how Marc would react to it all. He didn’t seem to be coping with all this demon stuff the way he had, which surprised him, he’d always thought that Marc could handle anything.

Although it wasn’t every day that people found out that the myths were real, and they were one of the creatures that people had warned them about.

But now, looking out over the dance floor, Alex could see that they weren’t as rare as they’d thought, the ultraviolet light showing that quite a few of the riders weren’t entirely human.

Alex caught sight of his brother, Tito next him, although they’d been inseparable for months now. Marc’s wings were extended, wrapped around Tito like a shield, and Alex saw something that he’d never noticed before.

Marc was in love.

It was so obvious, his inner incubus could see all the little gestures, the fluttering of the eyelashes, and the faint blush on his cheeks.

“Everything okay?” Rins nudged him with his elbow, and Alex nodded, taking another sip of his beer.

_My brother is in love with the guy that I’ve thought of as a second brother for so long that it’s weird._

_But at the same time it all makes sense._

_They’re perfect together._


	18. Silverstone

Marc was excited for the arrival of Tito, his inner incubus purring with contentment at the thought of getting fed properly every single day. He’d made sure that all the bedding was clean, and that one of the fold out chairs had a permanent home in the bathroom.

Using the bed for feeding was making the line between friends and more-than-friends even fuzzier, and he didn’t know how to change that. All he knew was that he liked it, but he wasn’t sure which bit of him was the one sending those messages.

He paced around like a puppy missing their owner, and when the knock on the door finally came, he bolted to answer it, his socks sliding on the wooden floor of the hallway as he ricocheted off the wall and slid to a stop by the handle.

_I wonder why Tito didn’t just use his key. Does that mean that he doesn’t see this place as home?_

Marc flung the door open to see Alex standing there, a strained smile on his face and Marc’s mind immediately jumped to the worst case scenario.

“Have you broken up with Rins?”

“No? Why would you say that?”

“Sorry, you just look sad and anxious.”

Alex fidgeted on the spot, his hands playing with something in his hoodie pocket as he stared at Marc’s feet.

“Can I come in?”

“Of course.” Marc jumped back from the door, clearing the way for Alex.

It wasn’t until the door was shut that Alex finally spoke. “It’s you that I’m worried about. I need to tell you something.”

“What?”             

“I think we should be sitting for this talk.” Alex strode through to the living room, and Marc felt his mouth go dry, his mind racing as he tried to figure out why Alex was worried about him.

“What is it that you want to talk about?”

“When we were out clubbing the other night I saw something.”

“Is this about the wings, and tail? Because the book already told me.” Marc moved so that his wings were wrapped around Alex, his tail cheekily slapping Alex in the face.

“Hey! Two can play at that game.” Alex flicked Marc’s ear with his tail, making him laugh as Alex’s smile faded, the worry lines gathering on his forehead like waves rushing towards the shore. “I know that you’re in love with Tito.”

_Fuck._

“Of course I love him, he’s like a brother to me.”

Alex snorted in laughter, and Marc realised that he wasn’t the only one who could see if people were in love.

_Why didn’t I realise that anything I can do, Alex can do too. And since he’s got this whole incubus thing figured out, he can do it better than me._

“I’m in love with him, but I’m scared to tell him.” Marc’s lip trembled, and he sniffed to hide the tears, but he couldn’t fool Alex. He groaned in defeat as he rested his head against Alex’s shoulders, his lanky arms holding him tight as he felt all the worries come bubbling to the surface.

“You know you can talk to me, right? I know it’s all been crazy lately, and we haven’t talked as much, but you will always be my brother, and you will always be my best friend.”

That was all it took to have the tears flowing, and Marc was glad that they were talking about it now rather than drifting apart any further.

“I know, and I should have told you about this but I didn’t want to make things awkward between you and Tito.”

_And I was scared, so scared of what I feel, that it was easier to pretend that it wasn’t happening, try and bury it all deep down in the pit of my soul and hope that it would just disappear._

“So, when are you going to tell him how you feel?” Alex grinned, and Marc recognised it immediately, it was his mischievous grin, the one that made him look like he was plotting to take over the world.

“I’m not.”

“Why not?”

“I’ve got the championship to focus on.”

Alex looked thoughtful, and an idea popped into Marc’s head.

“I can see if people are in love. Dani and Jorge are in love and I could see it, well, my inner incubus saw it.” Marc bit his lip as he put the rest of his thoughts into sentences. “So I should be able to see if Tito’s in love with me, but I haven’t seen any signs, so he’s not interested.”

“Maybe it doesn’t work for people that you’re in love with?”

“Can you see that Rins is in love with you?”

“Yes, but I could see that before I knew about all this,” Alex said, flexing his wings for emphasis.

“Did you see if Tito was in love with me?”

“No.”

_Fuck. Of course he’s not interested in me in that way. We’ve been friends for years, and that’s all we’ll ever be._

“I don’t know. I didn’t think to look at him, I was so focused on you.” Alex rushed in to hug Marc, stroking his back as Marc felt his world crumble. “It was a surprise to see that you were in love with Tito, that I didn’t stop to check and see if he was in love with you too.”

“When he arrives you have to stay and tell me if he’s in love with me or not.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“I need to know, one way or the other, and then I’ll decide what to do.”

“Okay.”

Both of them jumped at the sound of the front door closing, and they were still giggling when Tito wandered through to the living room, his bag slung over his shoulder as he put his keys away.

“What are you two laughing about?” Tito smiled as he ruffled his hair back into place, and Marc wanted to groan out loud with how handsome he looked.

Marc was staring at Alex who was staring at Tito, the concentration showing as he scanned his face, and Tito looked at both of them, his confusion clear.

“I’m just going to go put my bags down.” Tito shook his head as he walked away, his dorky grin making Marc feel weak and Marc leant in so that he could whisper to Alex.

“Did you see anything?”

Alex looked sorry, and Marc felt his worst fears confirmed. “No.”

_I didn’t know that one word could destroy me so completely._

_What do I do now?_

*

Alex flopped down on the sofa next to Rins, who was so focused on his video game that he didn’t even react when Alex rested his hand on his leg. It wasn’t until Rins had finished the level that he looked round at Alex, his grin shining out as his eyes went wide, and Alex knew exactly what he was thinking.

But Alex couldn’t think about sex when he was worrying about Marc. It felt like all he did at the moment was worry about him, and there was no easy way to fix any of the things that were making Marc’s life difficult.

“Talk to me, you’ve got those lines on your forehead which means you’re thinking about something unhappy.”

“I’m worried about Marc.”

“Isn’t Tito looking after him?”

“Tito’s the problem.”

“I thought he was a nice guy.” Rins frowned, and Alex took a second to realise what he meant.

“No, not like that.” Alex waved his hands as though he could shoo the bad thoughts away. “Marc’s in love with Tito, but Tito doesn’t love him back.”

Rins snorted in laughter before apologising. “Tito’s head over heels in love with Marc, if he’s saying that he’s not he’s lying.”

“How do you know? Can you see who’s in love too?”

“No, well, I can’t see it the way that you ‘see’ it, but I don’t need special powers to see that Tito’s in love with Marc.”

“Really?”

“He’d do anything for him, and did you see how jealous he was when Marc and Jorge got close? He looked like he would kill Jorge in his sleep just for smiling at Marc.”

“Oh. How did I not see all that?”

“Because you’re too close to it all, in the same way that I didn’t see Jorge had a crush on Dani until he told me.”

Alex groaned out loud. “I told Marc that Tito wasn’t interested, so now it’s going to be even harder to get him to just tell Tito how he feels.”

“They’re hopeless, all of them.” Rins snuggled in close, his smile angelic as his warm brown eyes sparkled with mischief. “They’re just lucky that we’re here to help them.”

“What can we do to help?”

“We need to come up with a plan to set up our stubborn big brothers with their crushes.” Rins’ grin was manic, and Alex bit his lip, unsure of what he could do to push Marc in the right direction.

“I’m not sure that we should be meddling in their love lives.”

Rins’ smile grew, the setting sun casting shadows over his face that made him look even more sinister. He rubbed his hands together, leaning in close so that he could whisper and Alex felt a shiver run down his spine.

“How about this…?”

***

Marc wasn’t sure how he’d ended up hosting what appeared to be the most awkward party ever, with only Alex and Rins actually talking to each other. Everyone else was just sitting around trying not to make eye contact with the one they loved.

Dani was glancing at Jorge, looking away the second that Jorge met his gaze, and neither of them were talking. Although that wasn’t unusual for them, they were both quiet and shy unless you knew them.

But Marc knew that when he was quiet, people started to worry about him.

Tito was sitting only inches away from him, and yet he couldn’t find the courage to say a word, even though he’d just found out that Tito had signed a deal to race next year. It was top secret, but Tito had trusted him enough not to say anything.

Marc shot out of his seat without a word, the silence roaring in his ears, and he took a minute to collect himself while staring at the small fridge.

“You okay?” Rins’ voice wasn’t the one that Marc expected to hear, but he was relieved not to be alone.

“Yeah, just been a busy day, I’ll be fine once I’m on the bike.” Marc grinned, grabbing six cans of Red Bull out of the fridge, and he threw one to Rins who made a show of pretending to drop it, much to his own amusement.

“Should I be worrying about you two?” Alex’s cackle echoed through the motorhome, and Rins bounced back through, jumping into Alex’s lap with such force that Marc flinched on his behalf.

“We should play a game.” Rins’ eyes were wide and he rubbed his hands like an evil villain plotting to take over the world.

“What game?” Jorge didn’t even blink as he caught the can that was flying towards his head, and Dani looked impressed, which turned to blushing the second that Jorge looked at him.

Alex stared at Rins, both of them nodding before saying, “Truth or dare.”

The sound of them both laughing was jarring, even to Marc, and he was aware that his laugh was annoying to everyone that wasn’t Alex and Tito.

_Who else would put up with a laugh like mine?_

Marc glanced at Tito who was staring at the floor as though he had x-ray vision and there was something fascinating happening underneath it.

“Are you guys in?” Alex lounged back in the seat, Rins cuddling into him as they dissolved into a mess of tongues and breathless moans.

“If we say yes will you stop making out?” Jorge snorted in laughter, and Alex broke the kiss, grinning as his tongue poked out.

“Yes!” Rins jumped into the seat next to Alex, leaving everyone giggling nervously.

Marc shot Dani a nervous glance, and he could tell that they were both thinking the same thing.

_I’m a grown up, and I’ve been roped into playing truth or dare._

Marc downed his can, the sooner they started the sooner it would all be over with. “Wherever the can stops, that’s who goes first.” He gave the can a spin, hoping that it would point at anyone but Tito.

“Tito!” Alex shuffled to the edge of his seat, a smirk on his face as he said the words, “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Tito didn’t even hesitate, and Marc could see him bracing himself for the worst.

“I dare you to… go and knock on Cal’s window.”

“What if it wakes the little one?” Tito’s eyes were wide, and Marc went to reach out for his hand before pretending to scratch an itch on his knee.

Alex shrugged, an evil grin on his face, and Marc realised that Alex and Rins were far more similar than he ever could have imagined.

“Better move quick then.” Alex laughed and Tito sprinted out of the motorhome with such speed that Marc felt the breeze on his face.

“I’ll check that he does it,” Rins said, darting after him as the rest of them looked on in horror.

“You are so cruel.” Marc threw a cushion at Alex, but it only made him smile more.

“That’s the point of the game.” Alex sipped at his drink, and Marc shook his head.

Tito charged back in, followed by Rins who was doubled over in laughter, tears streaming down his face as Tito slunk back into his seat.

“Cal was so surprised that he dropped his towel.” Rins burst out laughing all over again.

“I’m scarred for life, Cal naked isn’t a pretty sight.” Tito shuddered, laughing as everyone else joined in.

“What is your type?” Alex had a smug grin on his face, but Tito just lounged back in his seat.

“It’s my turn to ask the questions.” Tito pulled a funny face, his tongue sticking out, and Marc couldn’t keep his eyes off it. “Marc, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

_Please dare me to kiss you._

“I dare you to fit a whole doughnut in your mouth.”

“You’re cruel. Is this your way of slowing me down?”

Tito let out an evil laugh, and Marc went to find the doughnuts from the kitchen, choosing the biggest one before stuffing it into his mouth, the jam oozing over his lips as puffed out his cheeks.

Everyone laughed as he devoured the doughnut, his competiveness extending to even the silliest of things.

“You missed a bit.” Tito wiped the smudge of jam from his lips, and Marc leant in to lick his fingers before remembering where he was.

He covered it with a loud laugh, but he could feel his cheeks burning, and Dani’s face was a picture.

_Please don’t say anything, I’m not sure I could handle having all my secrets laid bare in front of everyone._

A few rounds went by, and Marc could see the irritation on Alex’s face at them all choosing dare.

_Nice try baby brother, but it’ll take more than a silly game to get me to tell Tito the truth._

“I dare you to answer this question-“

“Hey, that’s cheating!” Marc pouted, his grin shining out, and Alex rolled his eyes.

“Why doesn’t anyone want to tell the truth?”

The silence was telling, and Marc opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

“When did you guys get so boring?” Rins crossed his arms, his pout making him look even more like Jorge, and Marc couldn’t help but smile.

“I think we’re going to go be boring elsewhere.” Jorge stuck his tongue out, his eyes crossed, making everyone laugh.

“Night, King Dork.” Rins saluted him, and the tension in the room was finally broken, after what was the most awkward evening.

“Night, Prince Dork.” Jorge gave Rins a hug before heading for the door, and Dani waved goodbye, the longing in his eyes clear.

There was no talk of resuming the game, and the conversation was easier now that Dani wasn’t busy flirting with Jorge.

Dani slinked off as Alex and Rins started making out on the sofa again, and Marc tried to leave before he ended up watching them having sex.

“Running off without saying good night?”

“Didn’t want to disturb you and your boyfriend.” Marc laughed, and Alex gave Rins a kiss on the cheek, winking as he did it.

Tito said good night before heading out, the way he lingered at the door an unspoken question of whether Marc was joining him, and Marc ignored Alex’s nagging look.

_I’ll tell him when I’m ready. And that’s not now._

“We should do this again sometime.” Alex rushed in for a hug, squeezing Marc tight. For all the teasing and joking, Alex was always there by his side, even when it was all complicated and messy.

“It’s been too long since we’ve had a bros night.”

“It has.”

_Thing used to be easier between us._

_But that was before Tito was the love of my life._

_Before everything got complicated._

_How do I make things simple again?_

*

Alex flopped down on the bed, Marc kindly giving him space for the evening and slinking off to Tito’s motorhome for the night.

“That was a failure.”

“We’re going to have to bring out the big guns.” Rins waved his phone, and it wasn’t until Alex looked closely that he realised it wasn’t actually Rins’ phone.

“Whose phone is that?”

“Jorge’s.” Rins grinned, baring all his teeth as he typed in the code to unlock the phone. Alex thought that it was sweet that Jorge used Rins’ birthday for his security code, but it definitely didn’t keep his phone safe from his meddling. “Don’t worry, I’ll return it, I just have to send one text.”

Jorge:    I’m spending Sunday night in London, so I won’t need the motorhome.

“But his flight is Monday?”

“I know.” Rins’ grin got bigger, and Alex wondered how worried he should be. “And if he doesn’t have a motorhome, he’ll have to stay with a friend. A friend like Dani who’s staying in London for a night.”

“How do you know all that?”

“Marc.” Rins’ laugh was evil, and Alex felt conflicted.

“What if he doesn’t go to Dani?”

“He will, I just need to make sure that he’s got nowhere else to go.” Rins cackled and Alex found himself smiling. Jorge was a grown up, he could manage to find a hotel for a night if he didn’t want to spend time with Dani.

“Okay?”

“We’re all flying back Sunday evening, so that just leaves Dani, and I’m sure that he’ll be more than happy to take in Jorge for the night.” Rins took out his own phone and fired off a couple more texts, but Alex couldn’t see what they said or who he was sending them to. “Don’t worry, if that doesn’t work, Agent X is in place to put thoughts in Dani’s mind, have him invite Jorge over before he realises that his motorhome is on its way to Misano.”

“Marc’s helping you?”

“Yes, and he’ll be with Dani all weekend, so he’ll have plenty of time to plant the seeds for their date.”

“How is he going to do that?”

***

Marc had been trying to spend as little time as possible with Tito, but fate seemed to be conspiring against him, and he’d woken up every morning cuddled in Tito’s arms, wondering what it would be like just to lean in for a good morning kiss, to make love to Tito as the sun rose.

_If you don’t stop thinking like this you’re going to need another cold shower._

_In fact, I can’t remember the last time that I had a warm shower._

He prised himself out of bed, Tito stretching  to fill the empty space, and Marc stood watching him sleep.

_If he wakes up and sees you drooling over him then he’ll definitely know how you feel._

_Maybe that would be easier than talking to him._

_You’re a coward, taking the easy way out._

_Just tell him._

*

Marc had been lurking at the back of the garage whenever he got the opportunity, his mind always wandering back to Tito.

“Are you okay?”

Marc jumped at the sound of Dani’s voice, forcing a smile on to his face.

“Yeah, just thinking about something.”

Dani shuffled closer, and Marc held his arms out for a hug, the soft scent of caramel comforting him.

“Tito?”

“I just want to be near him all the time.”

“I know how you feel.” Dani rested his head against Marc’s chest, and Marc felt a flicker of a smile cross his lips.

_Don’t let Dani see you smiling, he’ll know that you’re up to something._

“We should make a bet, first one to tell their crush how they feel wins.”

_I don’t like losing, but this is one bet I’m happy to see you win._

Dani snorted in laughter, but his competitive side couldn’t resist the challenge, and Marc knew it.

“Deal.” Dani grinned, patting Marc on the back, and Marc could see the determination in his eyes.

_Now all I need is someone to do the same for me._

*

Alex was sitting on the sofa in their motorhome, fidgeting as he waited for Tito, knowing that Marc was busy playing matchmaker for Dani.

Tito looked surprised to see Alex sitting there alone, and Alex patted the sofa next to him as a gesture for Tito to sit down, but he just stood next to the door, his eyes scanning for any sign of Marc.

“Hey, how’s it going?”

“Not too bad.” Alex was sure that his face told a different story, but he had to talk to Tito, and this was the best opportunity.

“Did Marc say when he’d be back?”

“He’s with Dani.”

“Oh.” Tito’s face was a picture of disappointment, and if Alex couldn’t see his love for Marc before, he definitely could now. He was lost without him.

Alex couldn’t take the tension any longer, and he blurted out what he’d been waiting to say.

“I know that you’re in love with Marc.”

Tito froze, his heart pounding so hard that Alex could see the vein on the side of his neck pulsing as he stared at the floor. He looked guilty, as though he’d been caught masturbating over a picture of Marc.

“Why didn’t you talk to me?”

“I didn’t want to make things weird between us. Marc’s your brother.”

“You’re my brother too.” Alex frowned as he said it, the words were true, and yet they sounded wrong.

“See, things are already weird.” Tito snorted in laughter as he slumped down on the sofa next to Alex, accepting the can of Red Bull that he was handed with a nod of his head.

“Why don’t you just tell Marc how you feel?”

_Why do you all have to be so stubborn?_

“He’s so focused on the championship, and I don’t want to mess things up for him.”

“You won’t. You know Marc, when it comes to racing nothing gets in the way of that. Not crushes, not injuries, not even Italians with a god-complex.”

“I know. He’s got a laser focus when it comes to winning.” Tito smiled, and Alex could see the admiration, he worshipped Marc.

Alex moved in for a hug, stroking Tito’s back as he waited for him to relax.

“You should tell him, get it all out in the open.”

“I know he doesn’t feel the same way, I just wish that I could turn these feelings off.”

Alex wanted to scream, ‘he loves you too you fool,’ but he didn’t want Marc to think he'd betrayed his confidence.

“You know Marc values honesty.”

_How did I end up stuck in the middle of this?_

_I wish I could have seen how in love you were before now, because now I can’t tell Marc how you feel without betraying you._

_Why do brothers have to be so complicated?_

_And yet I wouldn’t change either of you for the world._

***

“What do you mean the motorhome has already left?” Jorge was staring at the space where his motorhome had been, his phone warm against his ear as he waited for a reply.

“You told us that you had other arrangements for tonight, sir.”

Jorge winced at the word sir, he didn’t want to be that guy, and he definitely didn’t want a fight with the guys that trekked all across Europe so that he could have his nice comfy motorhome at each race.

“Sorry… I must have got my weekends muddled up.”

“We can send it back if you like? It’s not left Britain yet.”

“No, it’s okay, I’m sure I can find somewhere to sleep tonight.”

The laugh on the other end of the line was filthy, and Jorge smiled to himself.

_I bet you would be shocked if you knew whose bed I wanted to end up in tonight._

The line went dead, and there was only one person on Jorge’s mind.

Jorge:    Do you want to hang out tonight?

Jorge:    This is kind of embarrassing but I got my dates wrong.

Jorge:    And now I don’t have a motorhome to sleep in.

Dani:      Is that all I am to you?

Dani:      Just a place to sleep?

Jorge:    No!

Dani:      (joke)

Dani:      I’d love to hang out.

Dani:      I’ll text you the hotel name and the room number.

Jorge:    Thank you x

Dani:      You’re welcome xxx

Dani:      See you soon xxx

_Three kisses, that’s new._

_I really hope it means what I think it does._

_Dani Pedrosa is flirting with me._

*

_Dani’s favourite food. Check. Cute romantic film. Check. Not wearing jogging bottoms. Check._

Jorge couldn’t stop grinning, and he went to knock on the door just as Dani opened it, both of them smiling as they stared at each other.

“I brought food.” Jorge held up the bag as Dani nodded, still smiling until he realised he was blocking the door.

Dani stepped out of the way, a faint blush on his cheeks as the awkwardness returned. “Come in.”

Jorge waited for the door to shut before ducking down to place a kiss on Dani’s cheek, giving him a quick hug as he felt the sparks fly.

_You’re definitely flirting, now all I have to do is make a move._

“I thought we could watch a movie, and I brought your favourite.”

“I could get used to this.” Dani’s laugh was like heaven to his ears and Jorge couldn’t stop himself from grinning like a dork.

_You only have to say the word, and I’d do anything for you._

“We should eat while it’s still warm.” Jorge resisted the urge to bite his lip, the sight of Dani fidgeting with the cords of his hoodie was adorable.

_You look like an angel._

“Are you cool with eating in bed? The tv is there, and it’s comfy.” Dani’s cheeks were bright red at the mention of the bed, and Jorge knew what he was thinking.

_I’m thinking the exact same thing. I’ve wanted to get you into bed for a long time._

Dani scurried towards the bed, Jorge sliding off his shoes before following, and he took a second to appreciate the sight of Dani’s bum in his jeans, a beautiful sight to behold.

“You should take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Dani stuck his tongue out, and Jorge felt his cheeks burn.

_I feel like a teenager again. That’s the effect that you have on me._

“Those jeans look good on you.”

“Thank you.” Dani winked, playfully slapping his own rear as he looked back over his shoulder, and the sight of him like that was so hot that Jorge was sure that his brain had melted. “You’re looking good yourself.”

Jorge left the food on the bed as he fumbled with the DVD, and he felt Dani’s eyes burning into his back, his gaze so intense that he had to take a breath to steady himself.

“It’s got subtitles, I hope you don’t mind.”

“No, it’s been a while since I’ve seen a film that I haven’t seen before.” Dani snorted in laughter, food hanging out of his mouth as he ate, and even that was adorable.

“One of the downsides to spending so much time on planes.”

Dani nodded as he stuffed another forkful of steak into his mouth, and he apologised as Jorge sat down on the bed, the film playing in the background, but Jorge was mesmerised by the sight of Dani eating.

Food didn’t last long, and Jorge felt a little bit envious of the fact that Dani didn’t have to watch what he ate, his smaller frame allowing him to demolish the cake without worrying about how long he’d have to spend on the treadmill to balance it all out.

Full Dani was a sleepy Dani, and he sat next to Jorge, their bodies close but not quite touching, and Jorge found himself doing the most cliché thing ever, stretching out so that he could rest his arm around Dani’s shoulders, his heart beating out of his chest as he waited for Dani to cuddle in.

Just the feeling of Dani’s warm body pressed against his made him feel like he was on top of the world, and his confidence came flooding back, reaching out to hold Dani’s hand as his dorky grin grew, unable to contain the happiness that he felt.

He didn’t dare to speak, not wanting to break the spell, and as the film went on Dani stroked the side of his hand with his thumb, sending sparks through his body as he held Dani tight.

Dani seemed fascinated by the film, and Jorge didn’t want to disturb him, but all he could think about was how Dani’s lips felt against his own.

_And this time, if you kiss me back, I’ll know that it’s really how you feel and not just the alcohol._

Jorge felt Dani shift, and he moved to give Dani a little space, the loss of heat sending a shiver down his spine. He felt the bed dip, Dani stretching over to pick up his bottle of water, and Jorge forced himself to watch the film.

The actors were kissing, and Jorge wanted to say something funny or flirty, but he was scared to open his mouth in case all his feelings came tumbling out.

_I love you, and I’d do anything to see you happy._

And then the bed creaked. Before Jorge could react Dani’s lips were on his, so soft and tender, trembling with nerves, and he didn’t relax until Jorge was stroking the back of his neck, both of them melting into the kiss as Dani straddled him. Jorge could feel Dani’s smile pressed against his own, and nothing could have made him happier.

The air crackled between them, signifying how momentous the occasion was, something beautiful created from nothing but pure energy like a new star being formed.

Gasping for air Jorge pulled back, admiring how gorgeous Dani looked with moist lips and flushed cheeks, his smile shining out and making Jorge feel like he’d just won a race.

“You made the first move.”

“I did.” Dani looked so proud of himself, and he leant in for another kiss, more confident this time, his tongue teasing at Jorge’s lips as he deepened the kiss. “I’ve been waiting to do that for a while now.”

“I’m glad I got left without my motorhome.” Jorge brushed Dani’s hair back off his forehead, making him look even more debauched.

“I’m fine with being your last resort.” Dani pouted, but the effect was ruined by his smile, he hadn’t stopped grinning since Jorge had arrived, and Jorge was proud of that.

_Everyone thinks that you’re grumpy, and yet I get to see underneath all that, see the wonderful person that you are._

“You were the first person that I called.”

“Why didn’t you just spend the night with Alex?” Dani cuddled in closer, his hand automatically reaching out to hold his. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“Alex isn’t the quietest at the best of times, and no Marquez is quiet in bed.” Jorge laughed, and then his blood ran cold as it dawned on him what he’d just said. “There’s something else you should know, about me and Marc.”

“You slept together.” Dani’s voice was neutral, and Jorge wasn’t sure what reaction he expected.

“Yeah.” Jorge risked a glance at Dani, but there was no visible anger, and he slowly breathed out.

_That would be a new record for you, not even an hour before messing up a perfectly good relationship._

“I kind of guessed, you two have been so close lately, and there’s not many options for dating in the paddock.”

_More than you think, and they all come to me for advice, but that’s a story for another day._

“So… you’re not jealous?”

“I’m the one that’s making out with you in this big comfy bed, so no, I’m not jealous of Marc.” Dani stuck his tongue out, and Jorge felt his blood pressure drop.

Jorge leant in for another kiss, his hand resting at the back of Dani’s neck as he stroked the soft hairs there. They kissed until they were on the verge of sleep, Dani’s little yawns making him look even more adorable, and Jorge snuggled in close, pulling the duvet over them as he pressed a tender kiss to his forehead.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Dani grinned, leaning in to kiss the end of his nose. “And I promise that this time I’ll remember it in the morning.”


	19. Misano

Marc thought about getting out of bed, but it was warm and cosy cuddled up next to Tito. The only problem was his traitorous inner incubus.

His cock was rock hard, and he could feel his own natural lube oozing out, but he didn’t want to wake Tito.

_You can’t masturbate while Tito’s sleeping next to you._

_But he’s so cute when he’s asleep._

_The line between friends and lovers may be blurry, but even I can see that’s a line I shouldn’t cross._

Marc slipped out of bed, quietly grabbing something from the bedside cabinet on his way to the shower.

He didn’t even think before setting the temperature to cool, and he hoped that the icy droplets would be enough to wash away his arousal.

But now that the water was running he was harder than before, his mind would forever associate showers with feeding.

He reached behind himself, sliding two fingers in as he rested his forehead against the cool tiles, and he bit his lip so that his moans wouldn’t wake Tito.

Glancing at the giant butt plug he’d smuggled out of the bedroom, Marc knew that he wanted something inside him, and since what he really wanted was unavailable, he was going to have to make do with the toy.

He still couldn’t quite believe that something so large could fit inside him, and the ease with which it slid in left him breathless, water splashing in his mouth as he adjusted to the stretch.

All he could think about was Tito, how it would feel to be pressed up against the wall and fucked by him, filled with his big fat cock while he begged for more.

The sweet taste of lust danced on his tongue, and he tugged at his cock, coming with a muffled gasp. The embarrassment returned as he caught his breath, twitching as he clenched around the plug, and the water felt like ice on his burning face.

“Morning.”

Marc jumped at the sound of Tito’s voice, the plug uncomfortable now his arousal had waned, and he bit down on his hand as he slid it out, the loss making him gasp.

“Morning.” Marc poked his head around the shower door, and he was rewarded with the sight of sleepy Tito, his scruffy blond hair framing his beautiful smile.

“Are you finished?” Tito handed him a towel, and Marc couldn’t assemble his thoughts in time to give an answer. So, he stepped out, and Tito darted in, gasping at the cold water.

“I’ll be two minutes and then I’ll make breakfast.”

“You’re too good to me.”

_I don’t deserve you._

Marc padded towards the kitchen, drying his hair as he tried to work out if he’d actually washed it or not.

And then he remembered what he’d left in the shower.

_Fuck. I hope you don’t notice the butt plug that is sitting in my shower. I think I would die of embarrassment._

*

Marc was packing when his phone buzzed, and he was glad for the break. Tito was out for his afternoon jog, and he’d thought that he’d cope without him for a couple of hours, but all he felt was lonely.

Dani:      I’m bored in Switzerland.

Dani:      Jorge left this morning :(

Marc:     You’ll see him again tomorrow!

_Not that I can talk._

Dani:      I know, but race weekends are so busy.

Marc:     I know.

Dani:      It was so nice just to hang out.

Dani:      And kiss. Kissing is amazing.

Dani:      Jorge’s a really good kisser ;)

Dani:      Well, you know that already.

Marc:     What?!?

_No! We’re only just friends and now you know that I slept with your boyfriend. How?_

Dani:      Jorge told me.

Dani:      I hope you don’t mind. You know I won’t tell anyone.

Marc:     I know, and I appreciate that.

Marc:     I’m happy for you guys.

Marc:     You’re really good together.

Dani:      xxxxx

Dani:      Have you told Tito yet?

Groaning out loud, Marc was glad to be alone right now.

Marc:     No.

Dani:      But he’s staying in Andorra with you. Isn’t he?

Marc:     Yes, but that only makes it more awkward.

Marc:     What if he doesn’t love me back?

Dani:      I wish I could be there to give you a hug.

Dani:      Wait, I can do better than that.

Dani:      I’m sending Jorge to you.

_Excellent, someone else is going to know that I have a crush on Tito, and I’m going to have to talk about it without telling him the really important things._

_Like I’m part demon and I’ve been feeding off Tito’s lust._

Marc:     It’s fine, I’m okay.

Dani:      He’s on his way.

There was a knock at the door, and just from the sound Marc knew that it wasn’t Tito.

He checked that he looked better than he felt, and he felt a stab of guilt when he saw Jorge fidgeting, the concern clear in his eyes, whatever Dani had said to him clearly had him worried.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Marc didn’t even have to say come in. Jorge was here often enough that he knew his way around, and he headed to the kitchen, the time that it took for the kettle to boil enough time for Marc to collect his thoughts.

“So… I guess Dani told you.”

“Nope. All I got was a text that said, ‘Can you check on Marc for me? I’m worried about him.’”

Jorge turned to face him, and Marc wished that invisibility was one of his demon skills.

“So why’s Dani worried about you?”

“I have a crush…”

“On Dani?”

“No…” Marc watched Jorge make the tea, and he glanced at the door, silently communicating the need to sit somewhere comfy, mostly so that he didn’t end up crying on the kitchen floor. Again.

He watched the tea leaves dance in the warm water, mesmerised by their hypnotic motion, and by the time that the tea was ready to pour, he felt calm enough to talk.

“So this crush of yours? Friend or hero?”

“Friend.” Marc took a sip of his tea, smiling as the warmth spread through his body. “Best friend.”

“Tito?” Jorge compressed his lips, raising his eyebrows as he did when he had something to say but he’d thought better of it.

“Yeah.”

“Wow.” Jorge put his tea down, before taking Marc’s cup out of his trembling hands. “You two have been really close lately.”

_If only you knew._

_We’re practically friends with benefits, but I’m the only one getting any benefits._

“So why don’t you just tell him?”

“It’s so complicated.”

“I know.” Jorge grinned, and Marc knew what he was going to say. “But you have to decide what you want and go after it with everything that you’ve got.”

Marc groaned, smiling as he gave Jorge a playful nudge. “I thought you promised no quotes.”

“It’s a good quote.” Jorge laughed, reaching out for his tea so that he could use it as a shield. “And it’s true.”

“I know. That’s the annoying thing.” Marc snorted in laughter. “I’ll tell him, after the race weekend.”

“Whatever happens we’ll all be here for you.” Jorge rested his hand on Marc’s knee, and he relaxed, the simple comfort of a friend something that had been lacking from his life recently.

Not because Tito didn’t give the best hugs, but because every time he got close to Tito all he could do was worry about if he was taking advantage of him, and if he was giving away his feelings just from his reactions.

“Thank you.” Marc rushed in for a hug, squeezing Jorge tight as he held his now-empty cup out of the way.

_I could never have imagined that I’d be turning to you for comfort, but I’m so glad that you’re here._

Marc jumped as Tito wandered in, the sweat dripping down his body and making him groan internally, his inner incubus soaking it all up and adding to the vast array of images that he used to get himself off.

“Hi, Tito. I was just going.” Jorge stood up to leave, but Tito motioned for him to sit down again.

“Don’t leave on my account.” Tito smiled, slicking his damp hair off his forehead. “I was going to get a shower anyway.”

_Feeding time._

Marc laughed to cover the awkward tension in the room that he was the cause of.

_How can I get you to leave without sounding rude?_

Jorge stared at him, his head tilted, and Marc nodded in the direction of the door.

Subtle was not a Marquez skill.

*

Alex opened the door to see a tired looking Jorge, and Rins yelled through from the kitchen, the smell of stir-fry filling the flat.

“Hey, didn’t expect to see you today.”

“It’s a long story.”

Alex waved Jorge through to the kitchen, and Rins pulled a funny face at him, frowning when Jorge didn’t respond.

“Dani told me to go check on Marc.” Jorge paused, and Alex started to worry about Marc all over again.

“Is he okay?”

“Yes?” Jorge sat down at the table, and Rins bounded over with dinner, placing a plate in front of Jorge.

Wisps of steam danced above the food, but no-one ate, they were both staring at Jorge waiting for him to talk.

“You two know about Marc and his crush right?”

“Tito,” Alex and Rins said at the same time, and Jorge nodded, his face scrunched up in confusion.

“Am I the last person to know?”

“Well, I think Tito’s going to be the last person to know at this rate.” Rins chuckled at his joke, but it faded out when he saw Alex’s death stare.

“Want to help us get them together?” Alex reached out to hold Rins’ hand, and Jorge looked so proud of Rins.

“Sure, what’s the plan?”

“Subtle action has failed, it’s time for something more direct.” Rins cackled in laughter, and Alex joined in, leaving Jorge looking worried, the lines around his eyes starting to show the toll the years had taken on him.

_I wish Marc and Tito weren’t so stubborn, but if they’re not going to do something about this, then I will._

_I’ve got the whole weekend to make it happen._

***

All of Marc’s worries about Tito had been put out of his mind the second he saw Alex flying through the air, slamming back down to earth with such force that Marc’s heart was pounding, scared for Alex as he ran towards the medical centre.

After getting to see that Alex was conscious, and still joking around despite the pain, Alex had flown home to get treated, and that had only made Marc worry more.

Marc stared at his phone. His mum had already said that he wasn’t too injured, but in their world, a broken bone was considered a mere annoyance.

Tito was lying in bed next to him, holding him tight as he kept checking his phone. He couldn’t remember the last time that he’d actually turned the ringer on, it was usually set to vibrate, but he didn’t want to miss Alex’s call.

He jumped when the unfamiliar ringtone blared out, and he scrabbled to answer it, his hands trembling as he waited for Alex to speak, fearing the worst as Tito stroked his back.

“Hey, that’s me all scanned and it’s just a fracture.”

“Just a fracture? Where?”

“My hip.”

“Just a fracture of your hip.” Marc snorted in laughter, they were so alike, always downplaying their injuries.

“That’s what I said, just a fracture.” Alex laughed, and his voice sounded strange, distorted by the low rumble of an engine in the background. He must have been on his way home after a long and stressful day, and Marc wished that he was there by his side.

“I was worried about you.” Marc cuddled into Tito, relaxing now that he knew Alex was okay.

“I’ve got mum looking after me, and she’s a much better cook than you.” Alex cackled, and Marc found himself laughing too, Tito’s smile making him feel safe and loved.

_And the feelings are back again._

Marc groaned internally, but the worst was still to come.

“Have you told Tito yet?”

Marc buried his face against Tito’s shoulder, dreading what Alex might say next, but then Tito spared him from any more embarrassing questions.

“I’m here.” Tito pulled a funny face even though Alex couldn’t see it, but it made Marc smile, and he felt squishy inside. “Marc told me everything. I’m glad you’re okay little bro.”

“I’m taller than you.” Alex’s giggle made everything feel right with the world, and Marc breathed a sigh of relief.

“But I’m bigger than you.” Tito shrieked with laughter, Alex’s laugh sounding positively filthy by comparison.

“And we’re both bigger and taller than Marc.”

They both laughed, and Marc blushed, his eyes drawn to Tito’s lips, wondering if he would ever be brave enough to make a move.

_I just need to get this weekend over with, and then I’ll tell Tito._

***

Marc had ended up hiding in Tito’s motorhome, it was the only place to get some peace from Dani, Jorge, and Rins. He knew that they meant well, but he couldn’t bear to hear the words ‘have you told Tito?’ again.

He felt at ease cuddled up next to Tito as they watched a film they’d seen before, even though Alex was still home in Spain.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes.” Marc sat up, his heart pounding as he wondered who had said what to him.

_This is the worst thing about having a secret, worrying that someone might accidentally tell everyone._

_It’s not that I don’t trust them, and if Alex trusts Rins that’s good enough for me, but I hate not being in control._

“Everyone has been whispering to you all weekend.”

“They were just asking about Alex.”

“You can tell me anything, you know that, don’t you?”

“I do, and I’m so lucky to have a friend like you, but there’s nothing to tell.”

_Apart from the fact that I’m in love with you and I spend every spare minute thinking about you._

***

Having Alex there to celebrate with him meant the world, and he hadn’t stopped smiling since then.

Standing around the busy airport, Marc knew that he had to go home with Alex, but he didn’t want to leave Tito, and he couldn’t keep asking Tito to change all his plans just for him.

“I’m going to miss you.” Marc tried not to sound too pitiful, but he felt lost when Tito was gone.

“I can change my flights, come to Cervera with you.” Tito rested his hand on Marc’s arm, and Marc longed for a hug.

_I don’t deserve a friend like you._

“Why would you do all this for me?” Marc compressed his lips, he hadn’t meant to say it out loud, and yet he had been asking himself the same question for weeks now.

There was a moment of silence, the noise of the airport fading away as Tito finally looked him in the eyes.

“Because I love you.” Tito paused, and Marc saw the tears in his eyes. “Because I’m in love with you.”

He wanted to reach out for a hug, to do something to comfort Tito, but Marc was rooted to the spot, unable to process it all.

“I should have told you before all… this. I’m sorry that I took advantage of you.”

_You taking advantage of me?_

_I’m the one that should be sorry, I’ve been taking advantage of our friendship for months now._

Marc wanted to kiss Tito, to tell him that he hadn’t done anything wrong, that he loved him too.

But he couldn’t move a muscle.

He just stood there staring at Tito as his flight was announced,

“I’m so sorry.” Tito sniffed, and Marc felt his heart shatter, his mouth hanging open as he watched Tito walk away, his mind screaming for him to do something.

_Wait, I love you too._


	20. After Misano

Marc wasn’t sure how long his family had been lurking, and he felt guilty at the sight of Alex limping over with a cup of coffee in his hand.

Being home had made him feel even more like a kid, and he knew that he was going to have to talk to his family sooner or later.

So far he’d dodged all the questions by sleeping through the day and only coming out at night.

But his family had got wise to his plan, and that was why he was now cornered in the living room at half two in the morning, surrounded by Alex and his parents.

“You don’t have to talk to us, but we’re not leaving you.” His mum sat down next to him, his dad moving in to flank the other side as Alex carefully arranged himself in a chair opposite the sofa.

Marc felt the tears flowing, his body shaking as his parents held him, and it wasn’t until he could breathe without sniffing that he noticed his mum had put up a new photo of him, Alex, and Tito. All of them happy and laughing, and it set the tears flowing all over again.

“I think I’ve ruined my friendship with Tito.” Marc wiped his nose on his sleeve, and his dad handed him a tissue, the sound of him bowing his nose seemed even louder because of how late it was.

“Whatever’s happened it can be fixed.” Roser stroked Marc’s back, and he sniffed as he tried to assemble his thoughts.

“It’s complicated.”

“I know that you two were fuckbuddies.”

“Mum!” Marc knew that his mouth was hanging open, his brow furrowed as he wondered how she knew.

“Isn’t that what you kids call it?”

“It’s ‘friends with benefits’,” Alex said, making the quote marks with his fingers. Marc could see that he was trying not to laugh, but the situation was so strange it was only a matter of time before someone did.

“Oh, that sounds so much nicer.” Roser shook her head as Marc shrieked with laughter, unable to believe that he heard his mum say fuckbuddies with his own two ears.

“It’s not that.” Marc looked up at his dad, pleading for him to understand.

“Is this a demon thing? I’ll leave you guys to it.” Roser gave Marc a kiss on his forehead, and he glanced at Alex, who looked as confused as he felt.

“You know?” Juliá glanced around, and both Alex and Marc shook their heads to say that they hadn’t told their mum. “How?”

“Your father told me before we got married, he thought it was only fair that I knew what I was getting myself into.”

“And you still married me?”

“I loved you. I still love you.”

Marc pulled a funny face as his parents gazed into each other’s eyes. He saw a flicker of their love, and he was glad that he didn’t have to see it all the time, same for Alex and his love for Rins. Just knowing was enough, without having to see it all in detail.

“So…” Marc glanced at Alex, but even that was embarrassing, so he focused on his hands, taking a deep breath so that he could get it all over with. “I got really hungry and everything was a mess but then Tito said he would feed me. And it was all fine until I realised that I was in love with him but I didn’t think that he felt the same way. And then he told me that he loved me and I was so shocked that I didn’t say anything back.”

Marc sucked in a breath, his cheeks burning as he heard people opening their mouths, but no-one spoke.

“Of course Tito loves you.” Roser sounded almost amused, as though she couldn’t believe he hadn’t worked it out yet.

“How do you know that?”

“You can only feed on those who want you.” Juliá furrowed his brow, and Marc felt like he was a child again. “Didn’t you read the book?”

“Yes, the strange demonic book was very clear about that.” Marc shivered, and his dad moved in to hold him, the look on his face the same one that he had whenever they crashed.

“If he’s been feeding you then he loves you in some way.”

“So, Tito’s had feelings for me this whole time?” Marc sniffed, the tears welling up again, not sure how with all his new demon skills to see love and lust that he could have missed the obvious signs that Tito was in love with him. “How could I have been so stupid?”

“You’re not stupid, love is complicated and messy.” His mum ruffled his hair, and Marc sat up a little, finally able to breathe without sniffing.

“And it’s even more complicated with someone you call your brother.” Juliá paused, and Marc knew he was deciding whether to make a joke or not. “I guess you won’t be saying that anymore.”

Marc snorted in laughter, tears streaming down his cheeks as he smiled. The happiness he felt at knowing Tito loved him was cancelled out by the pain of knowing that Tito was sitting alone thinking that he didn’t love him back.

“I haven’t called him that since… since I started thinking of him as a boyfriend.”

Roser smiled, and Marc knew that she was already planning the wedding in her mind, although she wasn’t the only one. Marc couldn’t imagine a future without Tito, and he’d always imagined a wedding and kids in that picture too.

“Now you just need to go and tell him that.” Juliá fished his car keys out of his pocket, rattling them in front of Marc.

Everyone was staring at him, and he knew that he had to go now, at three in the morning, before his confidence deserted him.

“I’ll call you when I get to Almeria.” Marc grinned, giving his mum and dad a kiss on the cheek before standing in front of Alex. “Thank you, for everything.”

Alex smiled, reaching out to stroke Marc’s arm so that he didn’t have to stand up and face the pain of his injured hip.

“What are family for?”

*

Driving all night had turned into driving all morning, and Marc was sitting at the side of the road opening his third can of Red Bull.

_I wonder if Tito’s mad at me. We haven’t spoken in four days, and I feel like a part of me is missing._

He could hear the track, and his heart pounded at the thought of seeing Tito again, until the dread came creeping back in, making his stomach churn.

Downing the last of the can, he got back in the car, and he braced himself for whatever might happen.

_I should have phoned, or at least sent a text, but I guess I’ll find out how he’s feeling soon enough._

He parked his car alongside Tito’s, the contrast between his new shiny car and Tito’s older beat up one was jarring. Tito’s priority was always his bikes, Marc would never have thought that anything else would come close, and yet lately Tito had put every bit as much time and effort into their relationship as he did racing.

Marc felt humbled by the realisation that anyone would do that for him, but then it morphed into guilt over the fact that he’d not been a good friend to Tito lately, so how could he expect to be a good boyfriend?

He stood at the door to Tito’s caravan for the longest time, his stomach acid like a white hot fire, and he finally found the courage to knock.

But there was no answer.

“Tito?” Marc listened for any sound of someone moving inside, but there was nothing. In the distance an engine roared into life, and Marc would have recognised the sound of it anywhere.

Tito’s motocross bike.

_Of course he’s out on the track, that’s where he goes to think._

Marc wondered if he should go over to the track and chat to him there, but this wasn’t the sort of conversation that he wanted to have in public.

So Marc took a seat on one of the plastic chairs that were sat outside the caravan, and waited for Tito to return.

*

Marc was dozing as the sun set, the chill in the air growing as he wrapped his arms around himself.

“Hi.”

Marc’s eyes flew open, his mouth hanging open as he stared. Tito was sweaty and dusty, but to Marc he looked amazing, his smile making his heart flutter.

But then Tito frowned, and Marc’s heart broke.

“Hi.”

_Fuck, why can’t I just tell you how I feel?_

_I’m a grown man and it’s just three little words._

“Do you want to come in?”

“Sure.” Marc spluttered as he stood up, blushing as he followed Tito.

_Smooth._

They stood at opposite ends of the small room, the mismatched furniture making the place look more homely than Marc’s motorhome, or his house for that matter.

Although Marc had learned one thing, it wasn’t furniture or décor that made a place feel like home, it was the people that he lived with.

Living with Tito for the last few weeks had made everything feel more like home, he hadn’t felt that way since he lived with his parents and shared a room with Alex.

“There’s drinks in the fridge, help yourself.” Tito started to strip off his top, but he paused half way. “I’m going to take a shower.”

Marc’s eyes lit up at the mere mention of a shower, and his inner incubus awoke from their five-day slumber.

“Alone.” Tito compressed his lips, and Marc felt the lump in his throat grow. “And then we need to talk.”

“Okay.”

Tito grabbed some clothes before disappearing into the tiny bathroom, and Marc slumped down onto the bed, fidgeting with the cord of his hoodie as he listened to the sound of running water.

_I’ve never been one for waiting, but I’ve never been this scared._

Time stretched out in front of his eyes, his foot tapping against the floor as he scrolled through his phone, he had no idea what he was looking at, but it was a convenient distraction.

The water stopped running and Marc tried not to stare at the bathroom door. He didn’t want Tito to feel self-conscious, although it was probably too late for that.

Marc stared at the floor, feeling the bed dip next to him, and he held his breath until Tito spoke.

“I’m sorry for what I said, I didn’t mean to make things awkward between us.”

_Please don’t apologise to me, I feel guilty enough as it is._

Marc reached out to rest his hand on Tito’s knee, his body radiating heat, and Marc longed to be close to him.

“I love you.” Marc’s voice trembled as he spoke, his heart pounding and his mouth dry.

Tito held his hand, intertwining their fingers as Marc found the courage to look Tito in the eyes for the first time since he’d arrived. Bright blue eyes stared into his soul, and Marc reached out so that he could brush a stray lock of hair behind Tito’s ear.

“I love you too.” Tito’s smile had Marc grinning, the rush of adrenaline making him brave, and he leant in for a kiss.

Their lips were only millimetres apart when Marc’s smile bubbled over into a giggle, and he rested his forehead against Tito’s, staring into his eyes.

_I can lick up your come but when I have the opportunity to kiss you suddenly everything is weird._

Tito stroked the side of his face, and Marc nuzzled against his hand, a needy little gasp falling from his lips as his eyes fell shut. Marc felt Tito’s soft lips against his skin, kissing the end of his nose before moving on to his blushing cheeks.

“You are so beautiful,” Tito whispered, his warm breath arousing as Marc licked his lips.

“So are you.” Marc opened his eyes, gazing at Tito as he pulled a funny face, his eyes crossed and his tongue sticking out. “Even when you do that you’re still gorgeous to me.”

Tito laughed, biting on his lip before leaning in for a kiss, Marc holding his breath until their lips met and the sparks of lust surged through his body.

He let Tito take control, his confidence growing with each swipe of his lips, and Marc’s hands teased at the waistband of his jeans, delighting in the needy whimpers that fell from his lips.

_I would do anything to hear you make those noises again._

There were still giggles as noses rubbed together, Marc learning all of the spots that made Tito gasp and moan, and they kissed until his lips felt pouty and stung.

He was amazed how perfectly they fitted together, the way his lips could find out Tito’s even with his eyes closed, like they were drawn to each other. Even the way that Tito’s arms fitted around him was like they were designed to make him feel safe and loved with every hug.

Marc yawned, he didn’t want to let go of Tito, but he couldn’t keep his eyes open. Tito smiled before shuffling so that they could lie out on the bed, wrapping Marc up in his arms, and showering him with tiny kisses.

After everything that had happened over the year, in that instant, Marc felt that all was right with the world.

“Thank you, for everything.”

“I meant it when I said that I’d do anything for you.”

_You really did._

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	21. Aragón

Mark woke up to the feeling of Tito wrapped around him, his soft blond hair tickling his cheek and his gentle snores brought a smile to his face.

He leant down for a kiss, his nose brushing against Tito’s, and the way that Tito smiled when he opened his eyes had Marc’s heart fluttering.

“Morning, gorgeous.”

Marc blushed as Tito stroked the side of his face, his rough fingertips sending sparks through his body, and he buried his face against Tito’s chest, inhaling his sweet scent.

“Morning, beautiful.” Marc’s words were muffled by Tito’s hoodie, his cheeks warm as he built up the courage to look Tito in the eyes.

_This is all so awkward, and yet it’s perfect at the same time. I wouldn’t change it for the world._

Marc giggled, the bed creaking as he snuggled in under Tito’s arm, staring into each other’s eyes.

And then his phone buzzed.

“Leave it.” Tito leant in for a kiss, his lips teasing as they brushed against his, each touch calming him as the little sparks of lust made his lips tingle.

Marc drank it all up, his soul purring as he tugged at Tito’s hoodie, pulling him closer, his tongue flicking at his lips only to pull away at the last minute.

_I want to savour every second of this._

His phone buzzed again, and he groaned as Tito pouted. “I have to answer it, before my entire family drives down to Almeria just to check that we’re okay.”

Tito laughed, but he knew what Marc’s family were like, and with everything that had gone on this year, he was glad to have a family that cared.

Marc rolled over to grab his phone, shivering as the cool air hit his skin, and he snuggled back in next to Tito, cosy stealing his body heat.

“I have forty-six messages.” Marc shook his head. “The universe is taunting me.”

Tito smiled as he wriggled closer, nuzzling at the side of his neck as Marc frowned.

“Why did it have to be forty-six?”

His phone buzzed, and his eyes lit up at message forty-seven.

Tito:        I love you <3

“Better?”

“Much.” Marc leant up for a kiss, the warm fuzzy feeling spreading through his body. “I love you too.”

Marc held out his phone, smiling at his own image as he ruffled his hair into place, and Tito’s grin made him feel like he’d just won a championship.

_Our first photo as a couple. The first of many._

“This should get everyone to give us a little peace and quiet.” Marc yawned as he switched his phone off, smiling as he cuddled in.

He was on the verge of sleep when his stomach rumbled, and he pouted as Tito sat up.

“What would you like for breakfast?”

“Pancakes?” Marc saw a flicker of confusion cross Tito’s face, and he didn’t know what to make of that.

_You were expecting my inner incubus to be hungry. They’ve been strangely quiet these last few days, and now we’ve admitted how we feel, I want to make sure that it’s really me that wants to have sex with you._

_I need to know that you’re more than just food for my inner incubus._  

“I can do that.” Tito gave Marc a kiss on the forehead, making him smile as he wandered over to the little kitchen area.

Marc sat watching, he loved when Tito cooked for him, and they ate snuggled up in bed, exchanging lazy kisses as Marc felt a weight lifted off his shoulders.

_I have my best friend back, and no matter what happens, I will always love you with all of my heart._

***

Marc had a smile on his face as he headed for the press conference, he felt like his love was shining out for all to see, and he really hoped that people didn’t know it was because of Tito.

Vale smirked when he saw him, his lips twitching as he waited for Marc to come closer.

“You’re looking happy.”

“I’m in the lead of the championship.” Marc smiled, it was the one that he used for the media, friendly yet guarded.

“Bet that feels nice.”

“It does.” Marc smirked at him, but it didn’t last long.

Vale grinned, a predatory looking smile, and Marc felt his heart pound, there were so many people around, all of them with links to the media, desperate for any gossip they could get about the riders. He leant in close so that Vale could whisper, his face turned away so that no-one could see his reaction.

“I bet having a lovely boyfriend is even nicer.”

Marc howled with laughter, his usual defence mechanism, and he saw Vale flinch with how loud he was.

“I’m glad that you’re back racing.” Marc patted Vale on the shoulder, shuffling along so that he could take his seat.

“Thank you.” Vale raised an eyebrow, it wasn’t threatening, and for a second it almost felt like they were friends again, but Marc was sure that he hadn’t heard the last of this.

***

Marc was waiting for Tito when there was a knock on the door, and he wondered who it could be that wouldn’t just let themselves in.

“Dani?”

“Hi, can I come in?”

“Sure.”

“Need help getting an engagement ring for Jorge?” Marc stuck his tongue out, and Dani gave him a playful nudge, Marc stumbling into his seat as he laughed.

Dani sat down next to him, his hands fidgeting with his phone, before sliding it back into his pocket.

“How are things with Tito?” Dani grinned, and Marc couldn’t help but smile at the mention of Tito’s name.

“Good.”

“How’s the sex?” Dani cackled, clearly expecting Marc to laugh too, but when he didn’t Dani’s smile morphed into a look of fascination as he leant in for the gossip.

“We haven’t done that… not really…”

_Not when we actually touch each other instead of just ourselves._

“Oh.”

“I want him to know that I’m interested in him for more than just sex.”

Dani nodded, a faint blush on his cheeks, and Marc reached out to hold his hand, comforting a friend.

“So… have you and Jorge…?”

“No, that’s why I’m here. I want to do it, but I’m scared it won’t be good for him.”

_I get that, and it’s made even more complicated by my inner incubus. I know they’ll get fed, but I want it to feel good for Tito too._

“You must have done that, with girlfriends?” Marc clenched his hand into a loose fist, sticking his finger in and out of the hole as Dani laughed.

“Only a couple of times.”

“It’s the same with a guy.”

“Just stick it in?”

_I’m sure Jorge would have a lot to say about that._

Marc went to speak but no words came out and he sat there for a minute with his mouth hanging open. “I take it they never asked for a repeat performance?”

“Nope.”

“So… everyone’s different but from what I can tell from watching a ridiculous amount of porn is that you probably want to relax them a little before diving in.” Marc felt like he was seventeen again, trying to awkwardly explain condoms to Alex, but mostly just blushing and miming.

Dani made a little noise that said he was listening, there was no way that either of them were going to look each other in the eye while having this conversation.

“Licking is a nice way to start.”

“Lick their… asshole?”

Marc could hear the panic in Dani’s voice, and he knew that he had to do something to break the tension before he scared Dani.

“Yeah.” Marc stuck his tongue out, waggling the tip before miming it all on his hand, until he couldn’t stop the laughter from bubbling over.

Dani snorted, covering his mouth as he giggled, and Marc took a breath, the laughter still erupting as little snorts.

“You can finger them, use lots of lube, and just…” Marc blushed, miming fingering someone open, working up to three fingers, and he glanced up at Dani to see him watching in fascination.

_Big brother mode activated. I can do this._

“And that’s not the only thing that you can do together.” Marc was glad that there was a universal symbol for wanking, not that it made things any less awkward, but it got Dani smiling again.

“I think I have plenty of experience with that.” Dani shrieked in laughter, and Marc was so shocked that it took him a minute to join in.

_I never thought I’d hear Dani joke about sex._

Tears of laughter were running down Marc’s cheeks, and he gasped for air as he tried to get control of himself. Dani’s smirk said it all, and Marc burst out laughing again.

_I love that I get to see this side of you._

“One last thing, if you’re going to blow him, don’t try taking all of it on your first attempt, wrap your hand around the bottom and suck the end.” Marc used his tongue to poke out his cheek, before spluttering and coughing as his tongue caught the back of his mouth.

“I will remember that.” Dani smiled, handing Marc the can of Red Bull that was sitting half drunk on the table.

“And you can talk to Jorge about these things, you know he’s all about honesty and communication.”

_Please don’t ask how I know that._

“I know, I just wanted to run it all by a friend first.” Dani leant in for a hug, and Marc was glad that he could be a good friend.

“Anytime, lover boy.” Marc stuck his tongue out, and Dani blushed, his cheeks in danger of burning if this conversation went on any longer.

Dani gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading out of the motorhome, and Marc took a second to gather his thoughts.

_I wish talking to Tito about these things could be as easy._

***

There wasn’t long between FP4 and the race, but Marc had to see that Tito was okay after his fall. He found him in his own motorhome, sitting in just his boxers as he held an ice pack to the worst of the bruising.

Marc sat down next to him on the edge of the bed, wrapping his arm around his shoulders as he leant in for a kiss, and Tito winced as Marc brushed over his bruised skin.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, it’s not as bad as it looked. I’m just glad that I didn’t end up taking Vale down with me.” Tito laughed, and Marc snorted.

“He’d forgive you, he likes you.”

Tito tilted his head in confusion, and Marc bit his lip, wondering if he should tell Tito what happened before the press conference.

“I think he knows about us, he told me that I was lucky to have such a lovely boyfriend.”

“Oh.” Tito’s forehead wrinkled, his eyes narrowed as his face moved into its death stare mode.

“Did you tell him that we were together?” Marc kept his voice level, they hadn’t talked about keeping their relationship a secret. It had gone unsaid, like so many things in the last week.

“No.”

“I don’t get why he’s so interested?”

Tito paused, and Marc’s mouth fell open as he put all the pieces together.

“Because we used to have a thing.” Tito held his breath, and Marc tried to assemble his thoughts into a coherent sentence and failed.

“What?”

“It was a while back, before… all that. I went to his ranch and one thing led to another…”

“You let him fuck you?” Marc compressed his lips, his hand hovering over the scar on Tito’s knee, scared to touch him in case it hurt.

“And I fucked him…” Tito raised an eyebrow, and Marc realised that all the lust had evaporated from the room, replaced by an awkward tension. “It was just a bit of fun.”

Marc wanted to bury his face against Tito’s chest, have his scent comfort and relax him, but he didn’t want to cause him any more pain.

_Why are we talking about Vale? Why?_

“Say something.” Tito stroked the side of his face, and Marc shook his head.

_I don’t like the idea of you with Vale, even if it didn’t really mean anything._

“I’m a little surprised, that’s all.”

“We both have exes, that’s just life.” Tito shrugged, and Marc nodded, he’d met quite a few of Tito’s ex-girlfriends, so why was this any different?

“I know, but you slept with Valentino Rossi.”

“I know, I was there.” Tito laughed, and Marc couldn’t help but laugh too, glad that the tension was broken. “We can talk about it tonight if you want.”

Marc nodded, not sure if he ever wanted to hear the details, but he couldn’t worry about that now.

_Race time._

“Be safe. I love you.” Marc pressed a gentle kiss to Tito’s forehead.

“I love you too.”

***

Alex had never been one to cry about the pain, but now he couldn’t feel his leg, and he knew that it wasn’t fair on the other riders if he carried on racing.

His head was hung in shame as he pulled into the pit lane, the other riders zooming past him as he felt tears welling up in his eyes.

_This is so frustrating, no sooner have I healed one injury when I pick up another. It’s so unfair._

_But that’s just racing._

His team were swarming around him, and his dad was the first one to give him a hug, walking with him down to the medical centre.

It was an awful way to end the weekend.

Rins’ weekend wasn’t much better, finishing outside the points, and Alex wondered if he’d bother to check on him, or if he’d want some time alone.

He was propped up in bed, sure that Rins wasn’t coming when he heard someone sneaking into the motorhome, and he assumed that it was Marc, but then he saw Rins’ familiar black curls and manic grin peeking round the door.

“I didn’t think you were coming.” Alex didn’t mean to sound so pitiful, but he couldn’t help himself, he had been in a bad mood ever since retiring.

“Did you really think that I wouldn’t come and see you after you retired from a race?”

Alex bit his lip and Rins frowned, his big brown eyes making him look like a puppy that was being ignored by their owner.

“If you want me to go just say.”

“No.” Alex sniffed, and Rins rushed over to the bed, curling up next to him as he leant in for a gentle kiss, the taste of sweat on his lips. “I’m sorry. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Rins stroked the side of his face, staring into his soul as he smiled. “How are you?”

“Better now the feeling has come back.”

Rins grinned, and Alex saw the glint of mischief in his eyes. He shuffled down the bed until he was level with Alex’s feet, his grin manic as he stuck his tongue out.

“Can you feel this?” Rins ducked down so that he could suck on his big toe, and sparks flew through Alex’s body, having his toes sucked far more pleasurable than he could ever have imagined, leaving him gripping at the sheets as he begged for more.

Rins stopped, and Alex let out a little whine. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Rins nuzzled against his foot before moving on to the next toe, sucking away as Alex gasped and moaned, forcing himself to lie still as Rins’ tongue worked away.

Alex reached down to stroke himself, biting on his lip, and Rins grinned, going back to sucking on his big toe as he writhed on the bed, his hand moving in time with Rins’ tongue.

The haze of lust surrounded him, the contrast of sweet and bitter dancing on his tongue like a rich dark chocolate truffle, and he licked his lips, feeling the sting as he inhaled, fireworks dancing in front of his eyes.

He felt time freeze as he devoured Rins’ lust, his muscles tense as he waited for the moment of release, the split second where pleasure flooded his mind and for a blissful instant nothing else mattered.

Alex came down from his high to see that Rins was lying next to him with a big grin on his face.

“I take it you liked that?” Rins stuck his tongue out, and Alex leant in for a kiss, lapping up every last morsel of lust.

“I love that tongue of yours.”

Rins licked the side of his neck, giggling as he cuddled in, his fingers dancing over Alex’s abs, delighting in the way they responded to his touch.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

***

The nightclub was loud and crowded, Alex and Rins hanging back at the bar, but Marc loved the fact that it gave him the perfect opportunity to be close to Tito, his lips hovering next to his ear so that they could talk over the booming music, and the crowd kept nudging them together, hands and legs brushing up against each other as their lust grew.

Marc made sure that he stayed relatively sober, he didn’t want the celebrations to end early, and from the glint of lust in Tito’s eyes, he felt the same way.

_So why am I so nervous about this?_

They stumbled into Marc’s motorhome in a tangle of limbs, the place eerily quiet without Alex, who was no doubt curled up with Rins.

Marc led Tito to the bed, holding his hand tight as he felt his heart pound, and he started to strip out of his clothes, slinging off his shirt as Tito did the same, but then Tito rested his hand on Marc’s shoulder, making him pause.

“Do you want me to feed you?”

“No.” Marc smiled, reaching out to hold Tito’s hand. “I want you to make love to me.”

Tito rushed in for a kiss, his lips like fire as Marc let out a needy whimper, his body consumed by lust, and he let his instincts guide him.

_This feels so right. Why did it take me so long to realise that there is no human side or demon side?_

_I’m all me, and I should never have doubted my feelings._

Tito broke the kiss, his hand stroking the side of Marc’s face as sparks flew, the energy so intense that golden spots danced in front of his eyes, and he soaked up each morsel of lust. A thin halo of blue was all that remained of his beautiful blue eyes, and Marc giggled, burying his face against Tito’s chest as his hands roamed, teasing at the elastic of his boxers.

He didn’t need special incubus skills to see how much Tito wanted him, his hard cock bulging in his tight jeans, and Marc fumbled with the button, his frustration showing as Tito ducked down for a kiss, his soft lips calming him.

Tito giggled, his muscles tensing as Marc brushed over the trail of fuzzy blond hairs leading down to his cock.

“Ticklish?” Marc cackled, nuzzling against the side of Tito’s neck as he tickled him, and Tito was quick to retaliate, heading straight for Marc’s weak spots as they both tumbled on to the bed.

Tito gasped as Marc landed on top of him, and Marc knew exactly what he wanted to do. Gently kissing around each of Tito’s bruises, he worked his way down, grinning as Tito gasped and moaned, his hips arching as Marc got closer.

Marc’s legs were dangling off the bed, and he smiled as he peeled Tito out of his jeans and boxers, both of them giggling and blushing as Tito’s hard cock sprung free. Tito lay back as Marc settled between his legs, his fingers tracing patterns on his thighs as goose bumps rippled over his skin.

“I’ve been waiting for this moment.” Marc licked his lips in anticipation, the lustful energy dancing on his tongue as he let his warm breath ghost over Tito’s cock, so beautifully hard, and he admired it in all its glory.

The first taste had him gasping in pleasure, licking along the slit before wrapping his lips around him, the taste of white Love Hearts on his tongue combined with Tito’s breathless gasps had him rushing to take more into his mouth, trying new things with his tongue as he figured out what made Tito beg for more.

Tito ran his fingers through Marc’s hair, gently encouraging him as he sucked away. “You look beautiful with a cock in your mouth.”

Marc snorted in laughter, spit dribbling out as he tried to keep a steady pace, slurping and licking until Tito was tugging at his hair, his body tense and the lust surrounding him like a fog, he was close.

“Wait, I want to see you ride me.” Tito’s grin shone out, and Marc froze, letting Tito’s cock slip out of his mouth as he grinned.

_It’s like you can read my mind._

Marc tried to look sexy while shuffling out of his jeans, but he ended up lying on his back, trying to free his trapped foot as Tito giggled, sparing him from the silence.

“Sexy.” Marc laughed as he threw his jeans away, a faint blush on his cheeks as he crawled over to Tito.

“So sexy.” Tito reached out so that he could drag Marc into a messy kiss, sloppy yet passionate, and Marc felt like he could come just from Tito’s tongue alone.

“I love you,” Marc mumbled, Tito’s response swallowed up by the needy whimpers that were falling from his lips. “I want you.”

“I want you too.” Tito stuck his tongue out, moving in for a lazy kiss as he shuffled closer to the edge of the bed, reaching over so that he could fumble around for a condom, the lust growing when he heard the crinkle of the foil.

Marc sat back, admiring the view of Tito’s hard cock as he slid the condom on, his smile fading as he focused, only for it to reappear the second that he looked up at Marc, his love radiating out.

_I wish I could take a photo of this moment, you laid out beneath me like the most beautiful gift, with that smile that’s just for me._

Marc stroked the side of Tito’s face, grinning as he ducked down for another kiss, and he reached back so that he could line up Tito’s cock with his hole, the warmth delightful as it pressed against him.

He didn’t even have to check to see if he was ready, he could feel his own natural lube dribbling down between his cheeks, and he was tingling with lust, the energy surging through his body.

_This is going to feel so good._

He sank down on to Tito’s cock, his eyes scrunched shut as the warmth filled him, stretching him to his limits as sparks flew through his body, the surge of energy leaving him dizzy as their bodies pressed together, Tito’s hands holding his hips as he took a deep breath.

“This okay?”

“It’s perfect.” Marc started to lean down for a kiss, but the change in angle left him gasping as Tito’s cock nudged against that spot, leaving him gripping Tito’s shoulders as he adjusted.

His instincts were telling him to move, and he rocked his hips, small movements at first. Tito was holding him steady, grounding him as he built up speed, perfecting his moves as though he was riding a bike.

Each gasp and moan that fell from Tito’s lips had Marc working hard to hear those noises again, and he reached out to stroke the side of Tito’s face, his thumb brushing over his lips as he felt his muscles flutter, absorbing the lustful energy as he floated on the brink of orgasm.

Tito sucked his thumb, his mouth so warm and wet, and that was all it took to have Marc gasping in pleasure, his body shuddering as he clenched around Tito, dragging his climax out of him as warm come dribbled down his cock.

He flopped down, catching himself at the last minute so that he didn’t hurt Tito, and he rested his forehead against his shoulder, his body still twitching as he drank up all the lust, purring with satisfaction.

It felt so good that he couldn’t stop the laughter from bubbling over, and he sat up so that he could see Tito’s smile, both of them giggling as they caught their breath.

“Feel good?” Tito rubbed his nose against Marc’s making them both laugh.

“So good.” Marc licked his lips, the sweet taste of lust, and he leant in for a kiss, tender and gentle.

He hissed as he felt Tito’s half hard cock slithering out of him, and Tito held him tight, stroking his back as he adjusted to the loss.

“You okay?” Tito nuzzled against him, and Marc nodded, shuffling over so that he could cuddle in next to Tito.

“It just felt a little weird.”

“Bad weird?” Tito frowned, and Marc shook his head.

“Weird weird.” Marc laughed, “You felt so good inside me that it felt strange when you pulled out.”

“I guess we’ll just have to do this again sometime.” Tito stuck his tongue out, and Marc giggled, reaching out so that he could hold his hand as a yawn escaped his lips.

“I think there’s just about room in the shower for the two of us.”

“I love the way that you think.” Tito pressed a gentle kiss to Marc’s forehead, stroking his back as the sun started to rise, bathing them in its warmth.

“Why did we wait so long to do this?” Marc grinned, his tongue lazily licking at Tito’s nipple as he gasped.

“Because we’re idiots.” Tito snorted in laughter. “And I’d have waited forever for a chance to show you how much I love you.”


	22. Japan

“So… how are things with Tito?”

Marc smiled at the sound of his mum’s voice, aware that after all the drama everyone just expected to be kept informed of their relationship.

“Good.”

“Just good?”

Marc could hear the questions hidden inside those two words, the unspoken offer that he could tell her anything.

“Very good?” Marc laughed. “We’ve not got a lot of time together with all the racing.”

“There’s no rush, love is forever.”

“I know.” Marc smiled, fidgeting as he thought better of opening his third can of Red Bull.

There was a knock on the hotel room door, and Marc wondered why Tito didn’t just use the spare key card that he gave him.

_Maybe he’s trying to make it look like we’re not dating._

“I have to go, there’s someone at the door.”

“Say hi to Tito for me.”

“Will do. Love you, mama.” Marc made a kiss sound at the phone, hanging up only once he was sure his mum had.

He grinned, his mind racing at what a quiet night with Tito would involve as he opened the door.

And then he saw Dani standing there.

“Back for more sex tips?” Marc whispered, giggling as Dani blushed, slipping into the room as Marc started to shut the door.

There was only a couple of inches gap when Rins stuck his hand through, and Marc wondered how he could tactfully hint that maybe him and Alex would want to spend time in his room.

But he wasn’t alone, Jorge was following him in, his eyes lighting up at the sight of Dani.

_There goes my nice quiet evening in bed with Tito._

*

At least it was less awkward than the last time the six of them had a little get together.

The glow of the newly in love surrounded Dani and Jorge, and Marc was sure that he looked every bit as sickening with Tito, unable to keep their hands off each other.

A movie was playing in the background, but everyone was too busy talking, and then the conversation changed to sex.

“I once twisted my ankle jumping out of a second-floor window.” Jorge flexed his foot. “I thought I could make the balcony below, but I missed.”

Dani looked pale, and Marc laughed so that he could distract Jorge.

“It still plays up in the cold.” Jorge shrugged. “Although it was better than the alternative, I’m sure her dad would have killed me.”

“That’s nothing,” Tito said, grinning as he leant forward, and Marc hoped that he wasn’t going to be the star of the story. “I was eating out an ex-girlfriend, and when she came, her thighs gripped my head so tight that I thought she was going to snap my neck.”

Marc burst out laughing before looking apologetic. “Sorry.”

“I had to tell everyone that I’d injured my shoulder training.”

“I remember that! You told me you’d fallen off your dirt bike.” Alex stuck his tongue out, and Tito howled with laughter.

“I can beat that. I slipped in the shower and cut my elbow.” Rins showed off his scar, and it paled in comparison to his riding related injuries.

“I caught you before you hit your head.” Alex held Rins tight, nuzzling the side of his neck as Rins leant in for a kiss.

The sound alone was enough to have four people yelling at them, “Get a room!”

“Fine.” Alex took Rins’ hand, leading him to the adjoining door.

Their rooms had been booked long ago, before Marc knew that Alex was dating Rins, or had even the slightest notion that he would end up dating Tito. Not that it would have changed their plans, they usually shared a room, or got adjoining ones.

“Have fun.” Marc made lots of kissy sounds as Tito laughed, waving good night to them both.

There was a moment of silence, and Marc saw that Dani was fidgeting with the cords on his hoodie. He looked worried, and Marc didn’t know what to do to comfort him.

“Jet lag has totally messed with my schedule.” Marc yawned, aware that if he sat for too long he’d probably fall asleep without eating today. “Who wants to go get dinner?”

Dani looked relieved at the idea of going out, even if it meant that they’d have to pretend that they were all just friends, and arrange for Jorge to bump into them by accident so that it didn’t look too suspicious.

The food was good, nothing beat fresh sushi made in Japan, but Marc could see that Dani wasn’t comfortable. Marc knew it was easy for him and Tito, they were such good friends that they could be physically affectionate around each other in public and no-one would suspect that their relationship was anything more than friendly.

But Dani and Jorge, even though there were good friends, it wasn’t the same. Their past rivalry meant that there were more eyes on them, and if they started hugging and cuddling in public people would, correctly, assume that they were lovers.

Marc reached out his leg, so that he could nudge Dani with his foot, smiling at him as Jorge wandered up.

“I didn’t expect to see you here,” Jorge said, the surprise faked with remarkable skill, and Marc was impressed.

“We’re just grabbing some late dinner. Jetlag and all that.” Marc rolled his eyes as Tito sniggered, almost giving the game away. “Want to join us?”

“Sure, it beats eating alone.” Jorge slid into the seat next to Dani, and Marc thought that would be enough to take Dani’s frown away.

But there was something on his mind, and Marc knew that he’d have to find some time to talk to him.

*

The taxi ride back to their hotel had been quiet, Marc had asked Dani if he was okay, but he’d just nodded.

Marc knew that look well enough to know that Dani would talk when he was ready, and not before.

“Night, Dani.” Tito gave him a quick hug, and Marc gave him a smile, earning him a little flicker of a smile in return.

The hallway was empty, and Tito wrapped his arm around Marc’s waist as he fought with the key card to get the door open, stumbling into the room as Tito kissed the side of his neck.

“I think we should put this nice big bed to good use.” Marc grinned, stripping out of his clothes as fast as he could.

“I love the way that you think.”

***

Dani was lurking at the back of the garage after the morning practice, and Marc strolled over, trying to look casual.

“Hi. How’s it going?”

“Good, straight through to Q2.”

Marc smiled, leaning in so that he could whisper. “And the other thing that’s been worrying you all week?”

“I just keep thinking how everything would be easier if I had a girlfriend.”

“You were never one to show off the pretty girls in your life, you’ve always kept your private life private. How is this any different?”

“Because I want to scream it from the rooftops that I love Jorge Lorenzo.” Dani giggled, sounding like a teenager in love, and Marc felt relieved.

He had been worried about Dani not being happy with his new relationship, and scared that Jorge would get hurt in the fallout, but it was the exact opposite.

“As long as Jorge knows how you feel, that’s the important thing.” Marc smiled, resting his hand near Dani’s. “And one day, when the time feels right, you can tell the whole world.”

_My work here is done._

Marc gave him a quick hug, before dashing off to get his bike ready for quali.

Dani’s smile was all he needed to see.

***

Second was good, but there was nothing like Alex winning to make everything better.

Rins stood at the edge of the dance floor, trying to get Alex to dance, but he wasn’t having any of it. Although from the way Alex was smiling, he knew exactly what he was doing, winding Rins up, pushing him away with his hands as he used his tail to pull him closer.

Marc was using his wings to clear some space around him, and he couldn’t help but grin as he saw Tito approaching, two bottles of beer in his hands, and a smile on his face that made Marc feel squishy inside.

Tito bit his lip, and Marc did the same, the urge to lean in for a kiss was overwhelming, but the club was so crowded that there was no way to even sneak a peck on the lips.

“Later.”

That was all Tito had to whisper to have Marc grinning like an idiot, and he made a show of sucking on the bottle as he drank his beer, soaking up the lust as Tito watched in fascination.

“I don’t want to wait.” Marc pouted, the alcohol rushing to his head, and Tito nodded towards the bathroom.

The sound of the crowd melted away as Marc made his way across the dance floor, glancing over his shoulder to see Tito watching his bum as he walked.

He caught sight of Dani sneaking out of the fire escape, Jorge following less than thirty seconds later, both of them grinning, and Marc knew exactly what their plans were for the rest of the night.

The bathroom was cool compared to the sticky heat of the dance floor, and Marc shivered as he splashed cool water over his face, smiling at his reflection as Tito snuck in, quickly locking the door behind him.

Marc closed the gap between them in just three steps, his lips crashing against Tito’s with such force that he pushed him up against the wall, sparking the hand dryers into life and making them both laugh.

“You are so beautiful when you smile.” Marc ran his fingers through Tito’s hair, grinning as he leant in for a kiss, the taste of lust thick on his tongue as he made quick work of opening Tito’s jeans, his soft breathless gasps drowned out by the bass rumbling through from the dance floor.

Marc dropped to his knees with such speed that Tito reached out to grab him before realising what he was up to.

“Don’t worry, I’m not that drunk.” Marc stuck his tongue out, the tip hovering millimetres from Tito’s cock, teasing him before licking along the slit.

“That tongue of yours is something else.” Tito gasped as Marc wrapped his lips around the head, and he could feel Tito’s restraint, his body twitching as he tried not to thrust.

Marc sucked greedily, it was quick and messy, and he was drooling as Tito’s sizable cock hit the back of his throat, the taste of him sweet on his tongue as he massaged his length, lust clouding his mind.

Tito’s hands were stroking his head, and Marc reached down so that he could palm himself through his jeans, with Tito’s lust filling him up he wasn’t going to need much to push him over the edge.

“I’m close.” Tito tugged at Marc’s hair, but he was too far gone to stop. He drank down every drop, the energy fizzing through his body as fireworks danced in front of his eyes, his boxers sticky as he shuddered with his own release.

“You taste amazing.” Marc licked his lips, knowing that he the sight of him like that would be enough to make Tito ready for round two.

Tito dragged Marc up for a kiss, tasting himself on Marc’s lips, salty with a hint of sweetness.

“I wonder what you taste of?”

“Why don’t you find out?” Marc went to unbutton his jeans, but then someone was banging on the door.

Tito hurried to tuck himself away, both of them giggling as Marc opened the door to see a bouncer that would tower over Loris Baz.

“Whatever you’re doing, take it somewhere else, okay?”

Marc snorted in laughter, nodding as Tito tried to keep his face neutral and failed. They rushed out of the bathroom, heading for the exit, Marc ruffling his hair back into place as Tito smiled at Alex, and the way that Alex winked at him said he knew exactly what they had planned for the rest of the night.

The cool night air sobered them up, both of them giggling as they headed for a taxi, hoping that the accidental touches would be explained by the sheer amount of alcohol they’d consumed.

Marc yawned as the taxi pulled up outside the hotel, and Tito slung an arm around him, glad for the closeness.

They were alone in the lift when Marc let out another yawn, his eyelids drooping as he cuddled in to Tito’s shoulder.

“You’re cute when you yawn.”

Just the mention of the word had Marc yawning again, and Tito rushed in for a quick kiss, it was a rush kissing somewhere that was so public.

Marc barely made the bed without falling asleep, he shuffled out of his shoes and collapsed face down on the bed, leaving Tito to undress him, since he’d only complain if he slept in his jeans, again.

Tito slid into bed next to him, and the way that Marc instinctively wrapped himself around him made him feel like the luckiest man in the world. He gave Marc a kiss on the forehead, and he smiled in his sleep, the most adorable sight.

“Sweet dreams, my love.”

*

Dani stumbled through the hotel room door, Jorge right behind him as Dani dragged him towards the bed, only to freeze when it was actually in sight.

“I should get a shower.” Dani blurted it out, rushing towards the bathroom as Jorge stood looking confused.

His hand hovered over the lock on the door, but using it would definitely send the wrong message.

_I want this, I want Jorge. So, why am I freaking out now that we’re here?_

Dani heard footsteps, and then the bed creaking as Jorge sat down on it. A smile crossed his face at the thought of the noise the bed would make once they were actually making love, but it faded when the nerves reappeared.

He switched the shower on before getting undressed, not bothering to check the temperature of the water as he stepped in, and the warm water helped relax him. But it also gave him time to think, and right now, his mind wasn’t his friend.

Dani had no idea how long he’d spent in the shower when Jorge gently knocked on the door, and he felt the air temperature drop as the door opened.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll just be a minute.”

“Want a hand washing your hair?”

Dani laughed, and then he heard the metallic clink of Jorge’s belt, and his cock stood to attention at the thought of Jorge undressing. He slicked the water out of his eyes, peering out through the glass shower screen as Jorge slipped out of his clothes.

Jorge looked up to see Dani staring at him, and he blushed as Jorge smiled, strutting over to the shower as he flexed his muscles. Dani found his eyes drawn lower, his eyes wide when he saw that Jorge was smooth all over, which wasn’t something Dani usually found attractive, but on Jorge it looked stunning.

“Enjoying the view?” Jorge stuck his tongue out as he stepped under the water, groaning as the warmth washed over him.

Dani blushed, he felt so exposed, his hard cock showing Jorge just how attractive he found him.

Jorge leant down for a kiss, his lips plump and moist. The water was splashing around them, and Dani let his eyes fall shut, his hands trembling as he rested them on Jorge’s waist.

Dani parted his lips, Jorge’s tongue diving in, but he froze when he felt Jorge’s hard cock brush up against his abs.

“We don’t have to do anything.” Jorge stopped, stepping back so that he could look Dani in the eyes. “Talk to me?”

“I asked Marc for sex tips, and I felt confident, but now I’m worried that I won’t be good enough for you.” Dani looked down at the water swirling around, even his feet were covered in scars, and he couldn’t stop his cheeks from burning.

“I promise it will be good, even if it’s sloppy and messy, even if you only last a minute, it will be perfect, because it’s you, and I love you.” Jorge ducked down for a quick kiss, Dani blushing at Jorge’s kind words.

“I love you too.” Dani gazed into Jorge’s green eyes, his love shining out.

  _I can’t believe how lucky I am to have a boyfriend like you._

Dani buried his face against Jorge’s chest, the water calming him as Jorge stroked the back of his neck. Jorge reached out for the shampoo, lathering it up in his hands as Dani watched in fascination. His fingers made quick work of massaging Dani’s head, the mint making his skin tingle as he relaxed under Jorge’s touch.

“Is this your plan, seduction with shampoo?” Dani giggled, and Jorge stroked his hair as he rinsed the bubbles away.

“Is it working?” Jorge smiled, his hands sliding down the curve of Dani’s back, giving his bum a squeeze as Dani groaned, arching his body against Jorge’s as he gasped in pleasure. “We can take things slow if you want.”

“I don’t do slow.” Dani stuck his tongue out, his grin big enough to rival Marc’s, and he rushed in for a kiss, Jorge letting out a low groan as Dani’s lips crashed against his, pushing him up against the cool tiles.

Dani devoured Jorge’s moist lips, so soft and eager. He took every opportunity to rub up against Jorge, the warm water allowing their bodies to move as one, both seeking out more as Dani felt his muscles tense, he wasn’t going to last long.

Breaking the kiss, he stood back, grinning as he thought of exactly what he wanted to do to Jorge.

“Turn around.” Dani let his tongue tease the edge of his lips, and Jorge stared for a moment, his eyes glazed as water poured off his hard cock, like a beautiful fountain.

Jorge grinned as he turned to face the tiles, spreading his legs wide as he looked back over his shoulder, his devilish smile making Dani want to rush in and ravage him.

“You’re gorgeous like that.”

Jorge spread his legs a little wider, arching his back as the water trailed down his muscles like a waterfall, and Dani knew that it was now or never. He dropped to his knees, burying his face in Jorge’s perfect ass, flicking his tongue against Jorge’s hole, and the lightest of touches had Jorge crying out for more

“Oh, Dani.”

Just the way that Jorge said his name had him licking faster, trailing his tongue around the edge of his hole as Jorge gasped and moaned.

“Fuck, that feels good.”

Dani pressed the tip of his tongue inside him, and Jorge let out a low groan, a deep, primal noise that had Dani working his tongue deeper, desperate to hear that noise again.

“I love your tongue.”

_I love the noises you make._

“I want your cock inside me.”

Dani froze, his heart pounding as he felt the nerves return, but he was rock hard, and Jorge was literally begging for it.

_It’s all going to be fine. You can do this._

He grabbed the condom from where it was hiding under the washcloth, glad he’d taken Marc’s advice about having them stashed in a few places so that they were handy, and he took a deep breath as he rolled it on, steadying himself as he pressed up against Jorge’s quivering hole.

“I love you.” Jorge reached back to rest his hand on Dani’s hip, comforting him as he pushed back onto him, the tight ring of muscle feeling like an impenetrable wall.

“I love you too.” Dani pushed a little harder, but Jorge still felt solid, and then Jorge reached down so that Dani had a better entry angle.

“There.”

Dani thrust in, Jorge so warm and tight around him. He bit down on his lip as he bottomed out, Jorge strangely quiet after the noises he made when eaten out.

“You need to move.” Jorge’s voice was so soft that it was almost drowned out by the sound of the water, and he rocked his hips, encouraging Dani to thrust as he settled into a nice rhythm.

Dani could feel every twitch of Jorge’s muscles, clenching around him as he picked up the pace. Jorge clenched his fists, his moans getting more desperate as he scrunched his eyes shut, his face pressed against his hands.

“I’m close.”

Dani reached round so that he could stroke Jorge’s cock, it was a stretch, and he struggled to keep up the pace, his movements uncoordinated as Jorge reached down to help him out, wrapping his hand around Dani’s.

_This is way harder than it looks in porn._

Jorge cried out as he came, his muscles clenching around Dani with surprising force and pushing him over the edge, sheer pleasure surging through his body as he shuddered and twitched, burying himself to the hilt inside Jorge as water splashed into his open mouth.

Dani felt his half-hard cock being squeezed out, sparks flying through his body as he tried to catch his breath, and Jorge hissed at the loss.

“Was it okay?”

“It was better than okay.” Jorge turned so that he could face Dani, a satisfied grin showing Dani exactly how much he enjoyed it. He stared into Dani’s soul, his bright green eyes glowing as water beaded off his nose. “It was amazing, because it was you and me.”

Jorge stumbled back, leaning against the edge of the shower as he slid down it, his legs no longer able to support him, and Dani did the same, making sure that some part of their skin was always in contact.

Slumped together at the bottom of the shower they were both grinning, their chests heaving as they giggled. Dani flexed his fingers as he washed away the come, fascinated by how sticky it was, even on his damp skin.

“I lasted longer than a minute.” Dani laughed, blushing as Jorge grinned.

“I nearly didn’t, that tongue of yours is something else.”

Dani stuck his tongue out and Jorge leant in for a kiss, the water pooling around them as they exchanged lazy kisses.

“Next time I’ll show you just how talented my tongue can be.”

The groan that escaped Jorge’s lips was all the reassurance Dani needed about his skills.


	23. Philip Island

“I broke out of jail just to be with you.” Rins laughed at his own joke, making Alex smile as he slipped into bed next to him.

The low roar of the traffic floated in the open balcony door, and Rins pulled the blanket tight around them, inhaling the scent of Alex, the lemon zest of his shower gel.

Alex yawned, the jet lag had caught up with him, but certain parts of his body hadn’t got the message, and he arched his hips so that his hard cock rubbed against Rins.

“Missed me?” Rins grinned, nuzzling against Alex’s neck as he sucked in a breath.

“Always.” Alex draped his arm over Rins’ side, his fingers tracing lines between Rins’ moles, delighting in the goose bumps that rippled over his skin.

Rins nipped at the skin on his shoulder, making him growl, and Rins’ grin said it all. He wanted it rough and fast, and Alex was only too happy to oblige.

Alex pressed their bodies together as he went in for a passionate kiss, their teeth clashing as Rins’ hands stroked Alex’s back, his fingernails lightly scraping over his skin as he arched his back, rubbing his hard cock against Rins’ stomach.

Rins grabbed his bum, giving it a squeeze before trailing his fingers between his cheeks, teasing at his hole as he played with the slick leaking out of him.

“More.” Alex growled, the urge to pin Rins to the bed and ride him until they were both screaming in pleasure was growing, but at the same time he wanted to savour every little touch, let the lustful energy build until he saw fireworks when they came.

“Patience.” Rins’ breath was arousing against his ear, and Alex whimpered, his tongue teasing at Rins’ lips as Rins’ skilful fingers slid inside him, heading straight for the spot that left him seeing stars.

Rins surrounded him, his tongue darting into Alex’s mouth as he added another finger, his leaking cock dribbling over his stomach.

Alex struggled to keep a steady pace, his body taken over by pleasure, and he let Rins take control, trusting him to leave them both satisfied.

Rins was always an energetic lover but right now it felt like he had three hands, Alex unable to guess where he would kiss or stroke next, leaving him on the brink of orgasm as he felt Rins’ arousal grown, the taste of lust dancing on his tongue.

Alex used his tail to stroke Rins’ cock, pushing him over the edge as he gasped in pleasure, Rins stroking his oversensitive prostate until he was limp in his arms, his breathing ragged as his chest heaved.

“Are you sure that you aren’t part incubus?” Alex smiled, cuddling in closer as the breeze from the window sent a shiver down his spine.

“I just know how to get you all hot and bothered.” Rins stuck his tongue out, and Alex leant in for a kiss, his muscles fluttering as the aftershocks rippled through him.

“I love you.” Alex yawned, and Rins pulled the duvet up over them.

“I love you too.” Rins grinned, watching Alex as he drifted off to sleep.

_This is all that I want for the rest of my life. You and that dorky grin of yours._

*

Marc was on his hands and knees, rooting through Tito’s bag as he tried to find the Love Hearts that he knew Tito had stashed away.

With the stress of the title, he needed all the little comforts that he could get, and with Tito off doing something for the sponsors, sweeties were the next best thing.

The door clicked open, and Marc smiled. Tito was back and he could have all the hugs, kisses, and sex that he wanted to take his mind off things.

And then he saw something that made him freeze.

A small jewellery box, about the size that would hold a ring.

He knew that he shouldn’t pick it up, shouldn’t look, but he couldn’t resist.

“Don’t worry, it’s not for you.”

Marc jumped at the sound of Tito’s voice, dropping the box which clattered as it rolled along the wooden floor.

“Sorry, I was looking for the sweets.”

“I left them by the side of the bed.” Tito pointed to where a small bowl was sitting, filled with white Love Hearts.

“I…” Marc reached out for the jewellery box, handing it over to Tito who looked at it with a frown.

“It’s okay.” Tito helped Marc to his feet, his smile comforting as he led Marc to the bed.

“So… who is the ring for? Is it the one Dani got for his girlfriend?” Marc made himself comfy, absently munching on the sweets, the taste of them on his tongue making him smile.

Tito undressed, he wasn’t really one for clothes at the best of times, and he lay out on the bed in just his boxers, curling around Marc who looked like he would bite if Tito tried to steal one of his sweets.

“It was for Rins.”

Marc gasped, his face scrunched up in confusion. “You and Rins?”

“No, not like that.” Tito giggled, shaking his head at the idea of it. “It’s for Rins to propose to Alex.”

Marc sat there with his mouth hanging open, a small flicker of envy making his eyes glow green. He always assumed that he’d be first to get married, because he was the oldest. But Alex and Rins did have a three-year head start on him and Tito.

_Not that we’ve talked about marriage, everything’s all still so new._

Tito took the opportunity while Marc was distracted to steal a sweet, balancing it on his tongue for Marc to take, both of them smiling as they kissed.

Marc chewed the sweetie with a grin on his face, picturing the day that he would be best man for his baby brother. “How did I not know that?”

“Rins was going to propose when Alex won the championship.” Tito fidgeted with the duvet, his head hung low. “He asked me to hang on to it for him until then.”

“Oh.” Marc nodded, he’d been sure that Alex could take the title this year, but things hadn’t quite gone to plan.

“Yeah.” Tito frowned, he’d been rooting for Alex every bit as hard as Marc had.

“So… is he going to wait until next year?” Marc wanted to believe that Alex could do it next year, but all it took was one ill-timed injury, and the championship was gone.

“I don’t know, he hasn’t asked for the ring, and I don’t want him to feel pressured.” Tito bit his lip, and Marc handed him a Love Heart, just to see him smile again.

“He’ll ask when the time is right.”

“He will.” Tito cuddled in closer, kissing at Marc’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his waist. “Those two really do have relationships all figured out.”

“They do.” Marc snorted in laughter, it seemed that he always had to do things the hard way, and his relationship with Tito was no exception.

“Do you want to see it?” Tito opened the box, handing it over to Marc as he compressed his lips.

It was a plain silver band, but on the inside there was an inscription, which confirmed, as if there was any doubt, that Rins was the perfect guy for his brother.

_Team Alex Forever_

***

Tito was sitting cross-legged on the bed, naked and surrounded by sheets of paper as he went through all the data from the practice sessions.

He smiled at how happy Tito looked, his eyes closed as he visualised the track, swaying slightly as he cornered.

“Ready for quali tomorrow?” Marc stripped out of his clothes, the sound of his belt hitting the floor making Tito twitch, but he still didn’t open his eyes.

Only when Tito was done with his laps did he look at Marc, his grin growing as he rushed to clear the papers out of the way.

“Yes, I feel good here.” Tito shuffled over so that there was space, and Marc slid into bed next to him, leaning in for a kiss when Tito’s phone buzzed.

“Should I be jealous?” Marc cuddled into Tito, giggling as he traced hearts on Tito’s chest.

“It’s Vale, he’s with Luca at the hospital.”

Marc froze, Luca’s crash had been a nasty one. “Is he okay?”

“Been for a scan, and there’s no serious damage.”

Marc nodded, he’d spent a lot of time sitting with Alex in hospitals, and longer still waiting to hear if he was okay. “Tell Vale I’m glad that Luca’s okay.”

“Tell him yourself.” Tito handed Marc his phone, and Marc stuck his tongue out.

He sent Vale a quick text, hoping that Tito didn’t see how he had Vale’s number stored in his phone, but he didn’t expect a reply.

Faerie:   Luca’s fine, he should be fit to race :)

Marc:     That’s good news x

“See, you two were nice to each other and the world didn’t end.” Tito pulled a funny face, and Marc leant in for another kiss, smiling as he pushed Tito back on to the bed.

“Careful, you wouldn’t want me to get angry and withhold sex.” Marc laughed, he knew that it would be more of a punishment for him than Tito, but he couldn’t resist teasing him.

“I would still love you, even if you never wanted to have sex ever again.” Tito stroked the side of his face, and Marc felt all warm and fuzzy inside.

“You’re such a smooth talker, Rabat.”

“That’s not all my mouth is good for.” Tito’s grin was full of mischief, and Marc laughed, dragging him into a sloppy kiss, his tongue teasing at his lips, Marc responding to each touch.

They hadn’t been together for long, but they’d already settled into an easy routine. Thanks to his inner incubus he’d quickly learnt just where to kiss and lick to hear Tito gasp and moan, giggling as his hands teased at perfect rear.

Tito rolled them so that he was straddling Marc, his blue eyes staring into his soul, and he didn’t need any special demon powers to feel his lust. His hard cock was brushing against Tito’s, so warm and hard and silky from their precome, and he rubbed up against him, biting his lip as he moaned out loud.

“I can’t believe that you’re all mine.” Marc wriggled on the bed, delighting in the way that Tito’s breath hitched as he traced the scars along his collarbone.

“For as long as you want me.” Tito’s eyes lit up, and he ducked down for a kiss, licking into Marc’s mouth as he stroked the side of his neck, trailing kisses along his jaw. It felt like Tito had a map of all the places to kiss to have him rock hard and desperate for more.

Marc gasped, shifting so that his cock was brushing against Tito, seeking his release that was so tantalisingly close.

“Patience,” Tito whispered, nuzzling against his neck as he let his teeth scrape across his skin, the contrast of pain and pleasure only making him more aroused.

Marc ran his fingers through Tito’s soft blond locks, twisting them around his fingers as Tito kissed and licked his way lower, pausing every time that Marc begged for more.

Time ceased to exist, his instincts taking over as he gasped and moaned, responding to each touch of Tito’s lips as if he’d never been kissed before.

“I’m close.”

“Not yet.” Tito wrapped his hand around the base of Marc’s cock, holding it tight as he licked a stripe along the shaft, flicking along the slit to taste him, grinning as he did it.

“Fuck.” Marc arched his back, pressing his head against the pillow as his eyes fell closed, delighting in all the wonderful things that Tito could do with that tongue of his. The warmth of his mouth had Marc shuddering, his toes curling as he took a deep breath, wanting to savour this feeling forever.

And then Tito’s fingers were teasing at his slick hole, his body relaxing so that he could slide inside him, filling him up as he brushed against that spot, making Marc see stars.

Tito moved his fingers in time with his tongue, his needy whimpers vibrating through him, and Marc licked his lips, the sweet taste a mere hint of the energy that was going to surge through him when Tito came.

Marc arched his hips as Tito slid another finger in, the stretch felt like heaven, pushing him over the edge as Tito kept sucking, swallowing down every last drop. Sparks flew, and the taste of lust was thick on his tongue, Tito grunting as he came, feeding his urges and satisfying him.

He lay limp on the bed, Tito resting his head on his hip, his eyes closed and a blissful look on his face. Marc ruffled his hair until they had caught their breath, both of them grinning like the dorks in love that they were.

“I wish we could stay here forever.” Tito giggled, shuffling up so that he could cuddle into Marc’s shoulder, offering him his sticky hand to lick clean.

“You’d miss racing too much.” Marc licked his lips, the energy fizzing on his tongue, and he let out a soft sigh, a noise of pure contentment. “It’s your first love.”

Tito stroked the side of his face, waiting until he turned his head so that he could gaze into his eyes. “I love you just as much.”

“I love you with all of my heart.”

***

Quali had been and gone, the results unimportant after Jorge’s crash, his body covered in yellow-blue welts that were just the beginning.

“I feel like I’ve been put in a barrel and rolled down a very long hill.” Jorge was holding ice to the worst of his bruising, but he felt like he was one big bruise.

“I’ll kiss you all better.” Dani leant in for a kiss, careful not to put pressure on Jorge, glad that his soft lips were relatively unhurt.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Dani smiled as he leant in for one last kiss, before sliding out of the bed.

“Are you going to leave me like this?” Jorge raised an eyebrow, and even that seemed to cause him pain.

“I just need to get a few things.” Dani stuck his tongue out, before disappearing out of the door.

Jorge was starting to think Dani had got lost when the sound of the lock clicking open let him relax.

But it didn’t prepare him for the sight of Dani carrying two buckets, both of them filled to the brim with ice.

Dani smiled, heading for the bathroom, and the sound of the ice being poured into the enamel bathtub was like a herd of bulls storming through the street.

Jorge shivered as the sound of water running echoed around the room, but he knew that he would thank Dani for all of this tomorrow. It was his best hope of getting the pain under control before the race.

He stumbled through to the bathroom, even the soles of his feet felt bruised, and his muscles cried out for rest.

The ice clattered around in the bathtub, jostling against each other as they all rose to the surface, and Dani smiled.

“This should help with the bruising.”

Jorge felt goose bumps ripple over his skin, he had done this many times before, but it was always a shock to the system.

“Thank you.” Jorge waited until Dani came across, leading him to the bath with his ice-cold hand. He ducked down for a kiss before stepping in, never letting go of Dani’s hand as he gasped at the shock of it.

The cold burnt at his skin, a different kind of pain to the throbbing ache of his bruises, and he let the icy water surround him, submerging himself as his muscles relaxed, the sound of the ice sloshing around him blissful after a long day in a noisy garage.

He surfaced and the world felt new again, the low hum of the heating warming his soul.

Dani reached out for his hand, his skin now warm by comparison, and they sat in silence.

No words were needed.

He could see how much Dani loved him just from the smile on his face.

***

“Congratulations on yet another win.” Tito stuck his tongue out as he held up his beer bottle, waiting for Marc to raise his.

Marc was already well on his way to being drunk, since the race all he’d had was champagne and Red Bull, never a good mix at the best of times.

Tito had tried to get him to eat, but he’d wanted to go and celebrate.

The title was nearly his, it was so close that he could already picture himself at the gala, dressed in a suit and smiling for the cameras as he added his name to the ever-growing trophy.

That was definitely a good reason to celebrate.

Two beers later he was stumbling down a corridor, Tito holding him up as they made their way out of the club, and when the fresh air hit him, the alcohol surged through his veins, his knees giving way from under him.

Tito caught him just in time, helping him to the taxi, giggling at the state of him.

“You are such a lightweight, Marquez.”

“I know.” Marc could hear how slurred his words were, but he couldn’t seem to make his mouth function, and he let his head rest on Tito’s shoulder, sleeping as the taxi sped through the deserted streets.

Marc woke as Tito was paying for the taxi, but his legs were being uncooperative, and he the second he stepped out he fell into Tito’s arms.

“I don’t think I can walk.” Marc sounded pitiful, and Tito held him for a second before realising that his hotel room was far too far away for him to walk a drunk Marc there.

So, he slung his arm around Marc’s shoulders, the other one scooping up his legs, and he carried him bridal style into the hotel, ignoring the funny look from the receptionist who was sitting quietly watching a film on a small portable tv.

The lift made the journey to the room a little easier, Marc’s arms draped around his neck as the fog of alcohol surrounded him. Getting the door open had been a challenge, but Marc managed to slide the little plastic key card out of his jeans pocket without falling, or dragging Tito down with him.

They made it to the bed without any disasters, but the whole world seemed to be spinning, and Marc put a foot on the floor to steady himself as Tito fetched him a glass of water.

Getting undressed had seemed needlessly complicated, and Marc admitted defeat while still in his shirt and boxers.

“I love you.” Marc tried to sip the water without sitting up, but he just ended up spilling it over himself. He couldn’t stop the laughter from bubbling over, and he ended up giggling as he tried to keep quiet, pressing his finger to his lips.

“I love you too.” Tito kissed the end of his nose, and Marc blushed, the warmth of the alcohol combining with the rush of being in love.

Marc cuddled into Tito, the shape of him so familiar and comforting. “Thank you for not letting me fall.”

“I will always be there to catch you.”


	24. Malaysia

Marc sighed as he flopped down on to the bed, burying his face in the pillow as he let out a groan. Tito rushed over to his side, stroking his back until he turned his head, his warm brown eyes tinged with sadness.

“I thought that I’d be able to win the title here.”

“You can do it, I believe in you.”

“I know, but I’m just so tired.” Marc absently scratched at the back of his head, the stress had been taking its toll on him, and it was starting to show.

“How about I take your mind off it all?” Tito smiled, leaning in for a kiss, his lips rough and chapped from the heat.

Marc rolled on to his side, drawing Tito closer as he slid his hands under his t-shirt, eating up all his needy gasps and moans. He worked his leg between Tito’s, feeling his excitement grow as Marc picked up the pace, pushing his hands into the back pockets of Tito’s jeans, giving his bum a squeeze.

Tito giggled, and Marc smiled, he could bask in Tito’s happiness forever, just his smile made him feel like a lovestruck teenager.

“Less clothes?” Tito grinned, his tongue teasing at his lips as he tugged at Marc’s hoodie.

“Less clothes good.” Marc growled, nuzzling against Tito’s neck as he wriggled on the bed, hands flying into action as they tried to make their clothes disappear.

And then someone knocked on the door.

Marc froze, he’d left the ‘do not disturb’ sign on the door, and the only people who would ignore that had a key.

He held his breath, his smile growing as the silence stretched out, and the laughter was about to bubble over when there was another, quieter, knock.

“Marc? Are you in there?” Alex’s voice, trembling as he spoke, and he sounded so young.

Marc shot out of bed, rushing to the door, not caring that his jeans were doing little to hide his bulge.

The second the door was open Alex rushed into his arms, sniffing as the tears started falling. Marc led him to the bed, two hugs were always better than one, and Alex curled up between them, Marc kissing away his tears like he did when they were kids.

They held Alex until he was calm, his eyes pink and puffy, and there was no sign that his frown was going to fade anytime soon.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Marc let his nose rub up against Alex’s, and his frown got a little smaller.

“I had an argument with Rins.” Alex paused, leaning back so that Tito could wrap his arms around him. “Well, it wasn’t really an argument, he said we were both unlucky today, and I said that it’s fine for him because he’s in MotoGP.”

Alex sniffed, and Marc could see the tears welling up again.

“And he said that we’ll both race together one day, and I told him to leave me alone, and he said fine and left.” Alex buried his head against Marc’s shoulder, and Marc looked at Tito, wondering what they should do.

“Go talk to him,” Tito said, stroking Alex’s back, “I’m sure that he’ll understand you just needed a little bit of space.”

“I can’t find him, and he’s not answering his phone.” Alex’s lip trembled, and Marc and Tito rushed in to hold him.

“I know where he’ll be.”

*

Jorge grinned, he finally had time alone with Dani, after an evening celebrating with the team.

His thoughts were all X-rated, and his cock was already twitching at the prospect of Dani using his very talented tongue on him.

Dani had a spare key, and he heard what he thought was the tv playing as he stepped into the room.

His smile grew, and then he recognised the voices.

Dani and Alex.

Jorge felt his blood run cold, and he crept towards the bed, his stomach churning as his eyes flashed green.

Dani was cuddling Alex, even compared to Dani he looked so small, and the sound of Alex sniffling broke Jorge’s heart.

“What’s happened?” Jorge rushed over to the bed, sitting behind Alex so that he was surrounded by hugs.

“I had a fight with Alex, well, not really a fight, I think I upset him and I don’t know what to do to make it right.” Alex shuffled round so that he could bury his head against Jorge’s shoulder.

“Just tell him that you’re sorry.” Jorge wiped Alex’s tears away with his thumb. “I’m sure that he’ll forgive you.”

“We were meant to be in MotoGP together.” Alex wiped his nose with the sleeve of his hoodie, and Dani rushed to hand him a tissue.

“You will race together, I have no doubt about that.” Dani smiled, glancing at Jorge as he stroked Alex’s hair.

Jorge’s phone buzzed, and he wriggled to get it out of his pocket, making Alex smile as he pulled funny faces.

“It’s Marc.”

Jorge answered the call, and he nodded as Marc spoke, Dani and Alex both looking at him with wide eyes.

“Yes, he’s here.”

Alex pointed at himself and Jorge nodded, holding up his finger so that he could focus on the call.

“We’re on our way.”

*

Marc found a place willing to deliver six pizzas at nearly midnight, and the hotel had no problem making sure that they were sent up to his room. There were perks to being famous, sometimes.

The tension was rising, and Marc wondered how Alex had managed to deal with everyone else’s relationship problems so easily.

Although it was always easier to see solutions for other people, the distance gave him thinking space.

The knock on the door made them all jump, even though they were waiting for it, and they all giggled as Tito got up to answer it.

Rins ran through to the bed with his arms outstretched, heading straight for Alex, and Marc got out of the way just in time to avoid being caught up in the hug.

Jorge and Dani hovered at the edge of the room, all of them scared to speak in case they disturbed the newly reunited couple. There were lots of kisses, ‘I love you’ mumbled between breaths as they hugged it all out.

Marc was the first to speak, although it wasn’t really a word, just an ‘aww’ sound that made Alex and Rins smile, both of them giggling when they realised that everyone was watching them.

“All made up?” Jorge stuck his tongue out, and Rins grinned, nodding as he stared into Alex’s eyes.

“There’s pizza on the way.” Marc patted the bed, it was just big enough to fit six skinny guys, and he was sure that Dani would spend the night draped over Jorge.

It was nice to hang out together, laughing and joking away as the pizza was demolished, all glad that the next race was a couple of weeks away. The conversation was easy, and the smiles were genuine, warming his soul.

Until Rins accidentally let something slip.

“I’m cold, can you wrap your wings around me?” Rins fluttered his eyelashes at Alex, who moved almost imperceptibly so that his wings were draped over him.

“Wings?”

Everyone turned to stare at Dani, and he glanced at Jorge, looking for reassurance, but Jorge was frozen, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide.

_Fuck. Do I laugh it off? Or do I just tell him?_

“Oh yeah, we never told Dani about…” Marc trailed off, glancing at Alex, but from the way his lips were compressed he didn’t have anything to say.

“Told Dani what?” Dani gave Marc a nudge, and Jorge moved so that his arm was between him and Marc.

Marc got a glimpse of Jorge’s tail, snaking around so that it could tap Dani on the shoulder, and Marc saw Dani’s confusion as he looked round.

“I’ve got this.” Rins held his hand out and Dani took it, the confusion showing as static electricity crackled in the air. “You know when you were little and people told you impossible tales about mythical creatures?”

A blinding flash of white light made them all squint, and when Dani opened his eyes he could see everything.

Wings, tails, horns. Even the glow of Jorge’s halo that really did make him look angelic.

And then he looked down at his own legs, to see a very different kind of tail to the others.

“What they didn’t tell you,” Rins said, clearly pleased with himself, “Is that some of those stories were real.”

“Oh my god I have a tail.” Dani flicked his feet, watching his tail flop around like a fish on dry land. “What am I?”

“You’re a little bit merman.” Rins took his hand back, and Dani blinked, the world returning to the way he expected it to be.

“How did you do that?”

“Runs in the family.” Rins winked at him, smiling as though it all made sense.

Dani was pale, and Jorge reached out to hold him, waiting for him to relax before he spoke.

“Marc and Alex are incubi,” Rins said, “So they’re the ones to ask for sex tips.” Rins howled in laughter, Alex blushing as he wriggled his eyebrows, and Marc gave Dani a knowing wink.

“Lover boy here is a direct descendent of Satan,” Marc said, nudging Jorge as he grinned, “But with a bit of angel thrown in.”

“I saw your halo.” Dani ran his fingers through Jorge’s hair, he could feel the energy, but he couldn’t see it now that Rins had let go of his hand.

“What are you?” Dani looked at Tito, and he hung his head.

“He’s something so old that there’s no words for them, lost in the mists of time, something fiercely loyal, with heightened empathy.”

“How do you know, if you don’t know their name?” Tito asked, holding on to Marc tight, but Rins just smiled.

“I can feel it in your aura.”

There was silence, and the tension in the room started to grow.

“I think everyone needs a laugh,” Jorge said, his devilish grin shining out, “Do you want to know what Valentino is?”

“What?” Dani leant in, ready for the gossip, grinning as Jorge held his hand.

“He’s part faerie.” Jorge snorted in laughter as the others giggled, and he wrapped Dani up in his arms.

Everyone looked happy, and Marc cuddled into Tito as Alex draped his wings over Rins.

_I’m so glad that you guys have stuck by me this year, it’s been a crazy one, and I don’t know what I’d have done without you._


	25. Valencia

Tito stood at the door to Marc’s childhood home, a place that he’d been to many times before, but now it was different. He was here as Marc’s boyfriend, and he felt his palms getting sweaty, his shirt tight around his neck, but he’d wanted to make a good impression.

He knocked on the door, his knees trembling as he waited for someone to answer. Lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice that Roser was standing there, waiting for him to come back to reality.

“You look very handsome tonight.” Roser tugged the edge of his collar so that it was straight, and Tito smiled. She was like a second mother to him, and at least once he’d heard her talk about her three children.

“Thank you, Roser.” Tito blushed, following her into the house that felt like home to him, every wall proudly displaying photos of happy memories, and Tito paused when he saw the one that always made his heart swell with love.

The year they were all champions.

“Your mum would be so proud of you.” Roser smiled, brushing a stray lock of hair from his forehead.

Tito blushed, not used to compliments, but they meant the world to him, and he stored it at the back of his mind for the days when he needed the encouragement.

“Hi, Tito.”

“Hi, Julià.” Tito fidgeted on the spot, not sure of what to say. Things had never been awkward between him and Marc’s parents before, but that was before he was dating their son.

Julià reached out for a hug, patting Tito on the back as he relaxed.

“Tito!” Marc came barrelling down the stairs, moving so fast that he jumped down the last three steps, stumbling as he landed, and Tito saw images of him ending up hurt before the final race.

Marc rushed up to him, skidding to a halt only inches away, glancing around to see that his parents were standing there, and he stood blushing, staring into Tito’s eyes.

Tito wasn’t sure to say or do, Marc was never shy about public displays of affection, but kissing in front of his parents, was that too much?

Marc reached out for his hand, and Tito could feel that all eyes were on him, his cheeks burning as he smiled, every muscle frozen in place by nerves.

“I’m going to get coffee for everyone.” Roser stepped towards the kitchen, reaching out for Julià as she walked past, dragging him away by the elbow.

The sound of water running made Tito relax, and Marc stood on his tiptoes so that he could steal a kiss, chaste at first, but then instincts took over, tongues seeking out more as Tito wrapped his arm around Marc’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Aww.”

Tito opened his eyes to see Roser and Julià peeking around the kitchen door, and Tito giggled, resting his head against Marc’s.

“I’ve missed you.” Tito had never thought that it would be so hard to leave Marc for just five days, but they’d spent so much time together that he felt lonely without him. Even his single bed that was barely big enough for two felt empty without Marc.

“I’ve missed you too.”

“After the race, once you’ve won the championship, why don’t you come down to Almeria with me?”

“I like the sound of that.” Marc gave his hand a squeeze, smiling as he glanced back to check that his parents weren’t still watching them. “It’s all going to be fine, they love you, they think of you as their third son.”

“I know.” Tito beamed with happiness, his heart rate slowing as he took a deep breath.

He was home, surrounded by family, and the love of his life standing next to him.

*

Dinner was easy once he’d relaxed, it was different to all the other times that he had met the parents.

No answering awkward questions like he was on a Japanese quiz show and something awful would happen to him if he gave the wrong answer, or paused for too long. And there were no shock revelations that made him question the entire relationship and wonder if he could escape by climbing out of the bathroom window.

It felt lovely to have such good company, Marc’s leg resting against his under the table, and the food was so good that it made him feel homesick.

Roser’s food had always held a special place in his heart, but knowing that she’d made crema Catalana because it was his favourite, had him smiling like he’d just won a race.

When the time came to say good night, there was no doubt that he would sleep in Marc’s bed, cuddled up his arms.

“I told you it would all be fine.” Marc stuck his tongue out, and Tito leant in for a kiss, grinning as Marc yawned for the third time in as many minutes.

“I know, you’re like family to me.” Tito kissed him one last time, the taste of the sweet creamy dessert lingering.

“No, we are your family, for as long as you want us.”

Marc smiled, cuddling in as soft snores filled the room, and Tito couldn’t help but lie awake grinning, glad that he had Marc by his side, no matter what life threw at them.

***

The whole weekend had been a blur to Marc, winning the championship was all that he could focus on, and he wasn’t sure what had happened over the last three days.

But it was all worth it, because now, he was standing on the stage, adding the square with his name to the ever-growing trophy.

The only thing that would have made it even better was if Tito was here, but he wasn’t ready to advertise their relationship to the world. They would have plenty of time for that in the future.

All he could focus on now was the fact that half of Spain were waiting to party with him, including Tito.

He just had to make sure that he didn’t drink too much…

*

Marc woke with a groan, mumbling for someone to turn the light off before realising that it was the sun streaming through the window of… wherever he was.

“Morning my beautiful world champion.” Tito’s voice, slowly filtering through the haze of alcohol.

Marc wiped the drool away from his mouth, running his fingers through his hair that was matted with god-only-knows what. He couldn’t make either of his eyes focus on anything, and he reached out his hand, hoping that Tito would take it.

The room stopped spinning the second that Tito’s hand found his, and he blinked a few times as the world came into focus, Tito’s bright blue eyes sparkling like sunlight on a tropical sea.

“How much did I drink?

“I lost count, after you shared a giant cocktail with Rinsy.” Tito smiled, wrapping his arms around Marc as he slowly sat up.

“At least I didn’t drink it all alone.”

“It was on fire, it’s a miracle that you still have both your eyebrows.” Tito giggled, but Marc shot out of bed, stumbling to the bathroom as his stomach churned, his blood like acid as his heart pounded.

_I still have both eyebrows. That’s a relief._

Tito appeared just in time to catch him, his body protesting against the sudden movement as he fell back into Tito’s arms.

“I think I’m still drunk.”

“Really?” Tito laughed, kissing the side of Marc’s neck as he admired their reflection. “How does sweet milky coffee and pancakes sound?”

“So good.”

“I’ll get room service to send them up.” Tito led Marc back to bed, it was best that he wasn’t left standing while he was still dizzy.

Now the room had come into focus he could see that it looked like a hotel, the same generic, minimalist furniture that every hotel had.

“Food’s on its way.” Tito started pulling on clothes, and Marc pouted, he liked when Tito wandered around naked. “Don’t worry, I’ll take them all back off once the food has arrived.”

Marc licked his lips, the scent of lust in the air, and he was torn between wanting human food or incubus food.

A knock on the door made the decision for him, the smell of strong coffee sobering, and his stomach grumbled at the sight of thick fluffy pancakes.

Marc held his hands out for the plate, and Tito didn’t let go of it until it was safely sitting on the bed.

“I love you.”

“Me or the pancakes?” Tito poured the coffee, before adding the same amount of milk and dumping seven sugars in it for luck.

“Both.” Marc stuck his tongue out, bits of partially-chewed pancake visible, and he proceeded to devour the whole stack as though he’d never been fed before.

_When did I last eat food? Before the race? That was twenty-four hours ago, all I’ve had since then is alcohol._

Marc downed the coffee in one, a frown on his face as his stomach spun a wheel to decide if he wanted to eat more, or if he was going to throw it all up.

“More?”

Tito snorted in laughter as he handed him another stack of pancakes, Marc devouring them as Tito fixed him another coffee. He had stripped out of his clothes without Marc noticing, and Marc dragged his eyes over him before focusing back on the food that his body was crying out for.

“What would you do without me to look after you?” Tito sipped his coffee, and Marc shook his head.

“Alex is probably glad that he doesn’t have to do this anymore.”

“True, I’m sure he’s enjoying some quality time with Rinsy.” Tito stuck his tongue out, shuffling back into bed as he held Marc’s coffee that was balanced precariously on his knee.

Marc finished off the last of the pancakes, licking his syrup-covered fingers in a way that he hoped advertised exactly what he wanted to do next.

“Still hungry?” Tito raised an eyebrow, biting on his lip as he reached out to rest his hand on Marc’s knee, sliding it closer as Marc’s lips fell open, his breathless gasps merely the quiet intro to a full-volume rock song.

“Yes.” Marc grinned, his horns flashing up as he turned to face him.

“I’m all yours.” Tito leant in for a kiss, his lips hovering over Marc’s as the lust grew.

Marc growled, leaning back on the bed as his hard cock held up the duvet, his legs falling open as Tito let his fingers trail over his sensitive spots, brushing over his thighs as his cock twitched in anticipation.

“No teasing, I just want you now.” Marc dragged Tito up into a messy kiss, arching his back so that their hard cocks rubbed together.

Tito growled, nipping at Marc’s lips before trailing lower, his big blue eyes staring up at him as he worked his way down, kissing and licking at all the right spots, leaving Marc breathless as his head rolled back on to the pillow.

The sound of Tito licking his lips made Marc shiver in anticipation, and he let out a needy moan when Tito’s soft lips wrapped around his cock, the warmth always surprising, and arousing. His tongue massaged his length as he grabbed at Tito’s hair, tugging at it in a bid to make him go faster, but it only made him loosen his lips, denying Marc the friction that he desired.

“Want you. Now.” Marc yanked Tito’s hair, and his cock slipped out of his mouth as he sat up, and he pulled a condom out from under the duvet as if by magic.

He tore it open with his teeth, the crinkle of the foil making Marc’s cock twitch as he waited for Tito to put the condom on. But then Tito was rolling it over his hard cock with a grin on his face, delighting in his confusion.

“You said you wanted me?” Tito shuffled up so that he was straddling Marc, leading his fingers to his slick hole.

“Fuck yes.” Marc’s eyes were black with lust, his muscles twitching as he took a deep breath, preparing himself for the feeling of Tito wrapped around him.

But nothing could have prepared him for how snug and warm Tito was, his muscles clenched around him as he sank down on to his hard cock. Tito’s grin made him look like he had unlocked the secrets to the universe, his love shining out as Marc held his hips steady, and the moment that he felt their bodies pressed together he made a noise of pure lust, a needy whimper that had Marc on the brink of orgasm.

There was no need for words, and Marc couldn’t have talked even if he wanted to, He encouraged Tito to move, gentle at first, but then they picked up the pace. Tito looked beautiful with his eyes scrunched shut and his lips parted, his moans getting higher and more breathless, and Marc was sure that he could come just from the noises that Tito made.

Marc stroked the side of Tito’s face, his thumb trailing over his moist lips, and Tito sucked on his thumb without hesitation, making Marc groan out loud as he felt Tito’s muscles flutter around him, the sweet taste of lust dancing on his tongue as he reached out to stroke Tito’s leaking cock.

The energy surged through him with such force that for a second the whole world ceased to exist, leaving him floating in a haze of endorphins as the sound of Tito’s orgasm brought him back to reality, warm come splashing over his chest and abs, his body soaking up the energy that fizzed from it.

Tito flopped down over him, and Marc stroked his back just so he could feed on the aftershocks as they rippled through him.

“Feel good?” Marc whispered, his voice still shaky from the mind-blowing sex.

“I’m surprised you have to ask.” Tito giggled, and it forced Marc out, making them both gasp as Marc held him tight.

The smell of lust and sweat surrounded them, sweet and salty, like a beautiful dessert, and Marc licked at the thin sheen of sweat that clung to Tito’s body, savouring the taste of him.

“I want to spend the rest of day in bed.”

“I love the way that you think.” Tito smiled, rolling off Marc so that he could give him some breathing space.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

***

Alex felt his shirt catching around his throat, and he undid the top button before noticing that Rins was the one pulling, a mischievous grin on his face as he dragged him towards the bathrooms.

The crowd was busy swarming around Marc, oblivious to the fact that he was very drunk, and dragging his eyes over Tito as though he was the only man in the world.

Alex grinned as he slipped through the heavy doors, glad for the respite from the warmth of the crowds, the cool breeze sobering him up.

Rins shoved him through a door, and Alex felt like he’d been transported to another world, the wall painted with tropical imagery, and even the air was warm and humid.

The lock clicked closed, and Rins leant up against the wall, grinning as he watched Alex look around in fascination.

“This is way fancier than the bathroom that we first made love in.”

“It is,” Rins said, “But that was one hell of a way to lose our virginity.”

Alex smiled, beckoning Rins with little more than a smile and a crook of his finger. “I couldn’t keep my hands off you.”

“That wasn’t all that you couldn’t keep to yourself.” Rins stuck his tongue out, stepping closer as he backed Alex up against a sink, and Alex blushed at the memory of it. He’d been so desperate to taste Rins, to hear him gasp and moan, that he’d ignored the fact that he’d ended up kneeling on a dirty bathroom floor in a trashy nightclub.

Loud music rumbled through his bones, his heart beating in time with it as he pulled Rins into a passionate kiss, their noses rubbing against each other’s as his tongue flicked against his lips, the taste of sweet alcohol dizzying.

Rins licked into his mouth, sloppy, needy kisses as he ground up against him, and Alex reached back to steady himself, sparking a tap into life. Water splashed everywhere, but it wasn’t enough to dampen their passions.

Alex slid his hands under Rins’ shirt, his skin like fire against him, Rins’ nipples hardening as he brushed over them, moaning and gasping as Alex ate it all up.

It was nice, and Alex was sure that he could spend forever making out with Rins and never get bored of it, but right now, he wanted more, and he wanted it fast and rough.

He broke the kiss, his hand placed over his heart, grinning as Rins looked on in confusion, and he wasted no time in turning round, yanking his jeans and boxers down so that Rins could see exactly how turned on he was.

Rins’ fingers played with the slick around his hole, gently teasing him, and Alex didn’t have to ask if Rins had a condom, he always had one stashed away somewhere, from the days when they used to sneak around, not sure when or where they’d get some alone time.

The crinkle of foil had Alex gripping at the sink, his forehead pressed up against the mirror as he waited for Rins’ glorious cock to fill him. Rins held his cheeks open, humming in appreciation, but then Alex felt something warm and wet pressing inside him, Rins’ tongue squirming deeper as he moaned in pleasure. His hard cock was trapped in his boxers, the damp fabric rubbing over his tip, and he arched his back, desperate for more.

“You taste amazing.” Rins licked his lips, and each wet little noise had Alex rock hard, his body screaming out to be ravaged. Alex wanted to open his eyes, but he didn’t need to, he could picture Rins with a grin on his face, his lips moist as his tongue licked up every last drop of his slick.

“No more teasing, I want you.” Alex gasped, his legs trembling as the searing heat of Rins’ cock pressed against his hole, his big hands holding his waist as he pushed in, making Alex tense for a second, and Rins reached out to hold his hand, intertwining their fingers as he bottomed out.

The energy was surging through his body, fireworks flashing up in front of his eyes as Rins started to move, each thrust brushing against that spot and he knew he wouldn’t last long. Rins was squeezing his hand, and Alex fed off his lust as he came, the energy spilling over as he shuddered in pleasure, leaving a sticky mess in his boxers as Rins slumped over his back, the sink all that was stopping them from falling to the floor in a heap of limbs.

“I love you.” Alex blinked as the world came back into focus, his jaw clenched as Rins slid out of him, he would never get used to that feeling. He loved the times when they could stay joined, holding each other as the rush of lust made way for a different kind of need, the desire to be held, to have the one that he loved close.

“I love you too.” Rins gasped as he stumbled backwards, and Alex turned so that he could catch him, wrapping him up in his arms. "Fuck that was amazing."

"You're amazing." Alex kissed the end of his nose, both of them grinning like the dorks that they were.

It had been messy and frantic, but to Alex it was perfect.

***

“I only ever win races when no-one cares.” Dani frowned, curling up on the sofa, clutching the cushion as though it was a shield from the world.

“I care. I’m so very proud of you.” Jorge leant in for a chaste kiss, hoping that would be enough to wipe the frown off Dani’s face, but he pulled back to see that Dani was still unhappy, his bottom lip sticking out as though he was going to cry.

“I just wish that…” Dani crumpled down in the seat, drawing his knees up to his chest, still clinging on to the cushion as though it was a teddy bear. “It doesn’t matter.”

“It matters to me.” Jorge knew that Dani had eaten recently, so that ruled out comfort food, and he wasn’t sure what films he had with him that would put a smile on Dani’s face. And then the perfect idea floated across his mind. “I know what I can do to cheer you up.”

“I’m fine, I think I’m just going to sleep.”

“Do you trust me?” Jorge smiled, and Dani looked confused, his frown fading into a neutral line.

“Yes, of course I do?”

“Then close your eyes.” Jorge stuck his tongue out, and Dani did as he was told, a smirk on his face as he waited for Jorge to move.

Jorge helped Dani off the sofa, ignoring the marks that his shoes had left against the cream fabric. He led him to the balcony door, the rush of cool air making them both shiver, and Jorge took off his hoodie so that he could wrap it around Dani’s shoulders. It swamped Dani, and that only made him look more adorable.

The steps were the tricky part, and Jorge stood behind Dani, warning him of each new step as they slowly made their way up, the low rumble of the traffic making him feel like he was far away from the city.

“Stand there for just a second.” Jorge made sure Dani was steady before letting go of him, and he rushed to get into position for the big reveal, hoping that Dani would appreciate it. “Okay, you can open your eyes now.”

Dani blinked as he adjusted to the dim light, the orange glow of the streetlights fighting the stars and the moon for dominance. And then he saw the main attraction.

Jorge was naked, in a pool illuminated by soft aqua lights, on the roof of a fancy hotel.

“Are you going to come and join me?”

He didn’t have to ask twice, Dani threw off his clothes with such speed that one of his socks went sailing over the edge, on to a balcony below for a confused German tourist to find the next morning.

The second that Dani stepped into the warm water he let out a satisfied groan, his smile growing as he swam across to Jorge, the light reflecting his halo as Dani paused, looking down at his legs to see a glimpse of his tail.

“I still can’t quite believe that I have a tail.” Dani splashed around, flicking out his legs as he let the water calm him, he’d always felt good out on the water, and now he knew why.

“You’re still gorgeous.” Jorge wandered closer, using his wings to clear his way through the water. “Especially when you’re all naked and wet.”

Dani pulled Jorge in for a messy kiss, tangling his legs around his hips as he grabbed at Jorge’s curls. He always liked it when he let his hair grow out a little bit, it made him look kinder, more like the caring guy that not everyone was lucky enough to see.

“More,” Dani mumbled between kisses, unwilling to part for even a second, and he smiled as he felt Jorge’s hand reaching down between them, wrapping up their hard cocks with his big hand.

The warm water swirled around them, so sensual against his sensitive skin, and Dani gasped and moaned, not caring who might hear them. He wasn’t going to last long, four days without Jorge’s touch had felt like eternity to him, and now his body was quivering with anticipation.

Jorge’s cock twitched and pulsed, pushing him over the edge as he gasped in pleasure, Jorge licking at his slack lips as he coaxed every last drop of come out of him.

Dani clung on to Jorge, the water lapping around them as they caught their breath, and staring into Jorge’s mesmerising green eyes, filled with nothing but love for him, he felt that all was right with the world.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	26. Epilogue

The living room was full of happy voices, the number of people far exceeding the number of seats, and yet that hadn’t stopped everyone getting comfy.

Their early Christmas celebration was the only way that everyone could make it, and his parents hadn’t said a word about the fact that Dani and Jorge were very clearly dating. Apart from commenting that they both looked happy.

Marc recognised his mum’s knowing look, she knew that they would tell her when they were ready.

Not that they were doing anything to hide their relationship. Dani was sat on Jorge’s lap, clearly not yet comfortable with public displays of affection, but Dani smiled every time that Jorge gazed into his eyes, and that seemed to be enough to make him happy.

Rins was draped over Alex, both of them snuggled up on a seat meant for one, and their kisses were getting more passionate with every passing minute, despite the protests of everyone in the room.

Tito was sat on the floor, his back resting against Alex’s leg, and Marc bounded over with a bag of sweeties, making himself comfy between Tito’s legs as he draped an arm around him, kissing the side of his neck.

There was a surplus of coffee and cake, and Roser and Julià were working as a team to make sure that no coffee cup was empty, and no cake went uneaten.

Colourful lights flashed away, dancing to their own unheard tune, and Marc watched in fascination.

Alex’s leg was jiggling, and Marc reached out to rest his hand against his calf.

_You can do this baby brother, I believe in you._

Everyone was busy chatting, smiling away, and then Alex fidgeted with something in his pocket.

“Alex Rins Navarro,” Alex paused, and the room fell silent, “Will you marry me?”

The silver ring shimmered with all the colours of the rainbow, and the whole room held their breath as they waited for Rins to say something.

All Marc could hear was the beating of his heart, and he squeezed Tito’s hand, his eyes wide as he stared at Alex.

_Please say yes, I don’t want Alex to be sad, and I invited Jorge so he could be here when the two of you got engaged._

And then Rins let out a shriek so loud that it scared the neighbours, his grin so wide that it looked like his face would split in two. He rushed in for a hug, showering Alex with tiny kisses as he giggled manically.

“Is that a yes?” Alex held his breath, and Rins’ eyes went wide, nodding as his impossibly large grin grew even bigger.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Rins lunged in for a kiss, the whole room breathing a sigh of relief as Alex slid the ring on to Rins’ finger. “Wait!”

The room inhaled as one, Dani covering his mouth as Marc gripped Tito’s hand, his knuckles white and his heart pounding in fear.

Rins patted his pockets before glancing around, feeling the cushions that were hanging out from under him, and a small jewellery box fell on to the floor, rolling along the carpet until it came to a rest by Tito’s knee.

Tito handed up the box, and Rins grinned as he opened it, taking out the near-identical silver ring. He shoved it in Alex’s face, and Alex squinted at the tiny words.

“Team Alex Forever.” Alex grinned, if he hadn’t yet realised that he was going to marry a dork, he did now. “I love it. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They were both grinning as they kissed, everyone making cute noises at them, and their cheeks flushed red.

When they finally came up for air, Alex had a mischievous grin on his face.

“What should we do to celebrate?”

Marc looked around the room, and he knew that there was going to be only one answer.

“Who’s up for some dirt track?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't quite believe that this is over, it's been a wild ride, and a big thanks to everyone who has stuck with me on this one!   
> And to everyone who left kind words of support, you all are the best <3

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
